Aucun Paradis
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La TFW, déjà en froid, doit faire face à une nouvelle attaque de Crowley à travers une entité divine. Ils devront ensuite affronter leur propre peur à cause d'une boîte mystérieuse ouverte par Metatron. Si jamais la Peur parvient à les détruire, l'Apocalypse pourrait bien revenir au seuil de la planète. Vaincront-ils leur peur avec un nouvel allié? (Angelcest)
1. Chapitre 1: Introduction douloureuse

**Il est tant de réecrire cet en-tête, car ce n'est plus un twoshot que je vous propose, mais bien une fic à chapitres! Les premiers chapitres ne parleront que de quelques personnes, puis nous verrons apparaître Dean, Sam et d'autres personnages au top de leur forme. Je vous avertis tout de suite que cette fic comporte des sujets durs, tels que violences multiples et inceste. Vous verrez de la mythologie ici, et aussi des couples. Je me permets de vous en citer quelques uns! Vous aurez donc du Destiel et du Wincest, soyez en certains. Mais attention, d'autres personnages vont arriver, alors d'autres couples aussi! Cependant la fin ne sera pas ce que vous croirez^^**

**Je vous rappelle encore une fois que cette fiction n'est certainement pas tout public, car fait mention de VIOLENCES ET INCESTE! On est jamais trop prudents de le répéter^^ Ce chapitre comporte un LEMON, ATTENTION!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Zachariah, un ange, se dirigea avec mécontentement vers le bureau d'un de ses collègues. Il était plus qu'irrité et énervé, sa fureur se sentait à plusieurs mètres. Il aurait pu dévaster au moins une ville avec sa rage. Tous les anges croisant son chemin ne prirent pas la peine de l'aborder, craignant sa colère. Zachariah était bien connu au Paradis pour son manque de self-control. Il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout, ou le châtiment pourrait être horrible. Et cette situation convenait à l'ange qui commandait cette section du Paradis.

En effet, Zachariah profitait de la peur des anges sous son commandement pour grimper les échelons. Il était sous le commandement même de Michael, l'Archange qui gouvernait le Paradis depuis que Dieu s'était fait la malle. C'était comme ça que l'ange voyait les choses. Dieu avait abandonné sa famille. Et maintenant, à cause de Dieu encore une fois, plus personne ne savait quoi faire. L'Apocalypse était proche, et tout ce que lui savait, c'était que Michael allait faire une belle explosion avec Lucifer...si personne ne détournait le plan, évidemment.

Mais Zachariah savait que quelqu'un allait détourner le plan officiel. Oui. Un ange commençait à détourner les frères Winchester de leur destinée. Cet ange : Castiel. L'ange le plus énervant et humain qu'on pouvait trouver au Paradis, et pourtant on avait tout fait pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il aimait tellement l'humanité qu'il ne réussissait jamais à accomplir pleinement ses missions, celles que ses supérieurs lui confiaient. Mais le pire était à cette époque. Castiel était redevenu à peu près obéissant et loyal envers le Paradis quand Zachariah, sûr et certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, lui avait donné comme mission d'aller chercher Dean Winchester en Enfer. Grave erreur !

Pourquoi ? Parce que Castiel était devenu trop proche du véhicule officiel de Michael. Zachariah soupçonnait son petit soldat d'être tombé amoureux de cet arrogant et insignifiant petit singe sans poils apparents. C'est en maugréant contre les singes dits humains que l'ange se hâta vers le bureau d'un ange vraiment spécial. C'était lui, oh pardon, elle qui s'occupait de faire régner l'ordre au Paradis. Elle travaillait pour Michael, même si elle avait beaucoup de libertés. C'était sans doute l'ange qui avait le plus de libertés et de pouvoirs après les archanges. Elle pouvait manipuler l'esprit des anges, leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, effacer leur mémoire, et bien plus encore. Son nom ? Naomi. Une des protectrices du Paradis. Elle faisait partie d'une unité peu connue pour la sécurité générale de la Maison Mère. Zachariah ne put s'empêcher de pester contre elle, car c'était elle qui s'occupait de Castiel. Et encore une fois elle n'avait pas fait son travail. C'est donc en profonde rogne qu'il entra dans son bureau blanc aux fenêtres blanches. Oh. Etrange. Pour une fois qu'elles étaient blanches et non pas colorées autrement ! L'ange put voir son homologue féminin travailler à son bureau. Elle portait encore son costume gris. Ca lui allait bien, quand il y songeait. Même si il préférait son costume noir. Autrefois elle portait le même que lui, sans la cravate !

Naomi, plongée dans un dossier, un stylo angélique en main, releva finalement la tête en entendant un visiteur arriver. Elle remarqua la présence de Zachariah, et se leva, venant le saluer. Elle put sentir de sa place la rage qui animait l'autre ange.

-Zachariah, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ce qui se passe ?! Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ?! Castiel ! **CASTIEL** ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Ce stupide séraphin est un vrai imbécile indigne d'être un ange ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser revenir ?! **COMMENT** ?! s'égosilla Zachariah, n'en pouvant plus !

Naomi préféra rester à bonne distance. Malgré toutes ses facultés, elle ne pourrait certainement pas contenir cet ange là s'il décidait de la frapper. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir son frère aussi en colère. D'ordinaire il gardait son calme avec elle, la sachant dangereuse et puissante.

-Calme-toi Zachariah, et explique-moi doucement ce qui te perturbe à ce point.

-Tu veux que je te raconte, vraiment ?! Tu l'avais banni et enfermé dans la forteresse, alors comment as-tu osé le laisser revenir sur Terre avec ces stupides animaux sans poils ?! Tu es totalement idiote de le laisser faire ça, Naomi ! Tu vas ruiner les plans du Paradis ! Michael ne sera certainement pas d'accord quand il verra !

-Il était prêt à repartir, Zachariah. C'est Michael qui est venu me voir en personne pour me dire de le laisser partir.

-Tu n'avais pas à le faire !

-Je suis sous ses ordres, ne l'oublie pas, rappela froidement Naomi, n'aimant pas le ton sur lequel son frère lui parlait. Il n'y a plus de problème avec Castiel depuis qu'il a été banni. Il a compris la leçon cette fois.

-Compris ?! Compris la leçon, vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il renvoyé ici i peine quelques heures ?! Ton jouet est avec les Winchester, il va empêcher l'Apocalypse ! vociféra Zachariah, de nouveau hors de lui.

-Castiel n'est pas mon jouet, c'est un de mes frères. J'ai fais mon travail, je l'ai remis sur le droit chemin.

-C'est du très mauvais travail ! Tu n'y as pas mis du tien, Naomi. Se pourrait-il que tu te rebelles toi aussi contre le Paradis ? Que tu sois de son côté ? Qu'il t'ait corrompu comme il a corrompu Anna ?

-Non, jamais. Je suis fidèle au Paradis, tu le sais.

-Je ne te parle pas de ta si chère loyauté envers le Paradis. Je te parle de ta loyauté envers moi. Envers notre plan. Castiel doit revenir à sa place ou alors on le tuera.

-Non ! Ecoute, Zachariah, cela fait je ne sais combien de fois qu'il revient dans mon bureau, toujours aussi déboussolé. Il est trop proche des humains. Peut être que c'est ce que veut notre Père. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on fasse de Castiel un petit soldat bien obéissant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? cingla l'autre ange, écoutant avec haine les paroles de sa sœur, se retenant de laisser son poing la heurter.

-A chaque fois que je lui efface la mémoire, il redevient un bon soldat, un ange du seigneur, jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à côtoyer l'humanité. Son rôle n'est peut être pas avec nous, au Paradis. Il est bien mieux sur Terre. Il protège les deux véhicules de nos frères. Chaque action que je ferais sur lui ne changera rien, expliqua doucement Naomi, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange manière.

Zachariah ne retint pas un coup. Ce qu'il détestait ce genre de discours ! Surtout venant de la bouche de Naomi en particulier. Cette dernière parut surprise par le coup et toucha sa joue. Elle n'avait pas mal, pas totalement. Mais du sang coulait d'une de ses lèvres. Il avait endommagé son véhicule en la frappant.

-Ecoute moi bien, Naomi, si Castiel continue comme ça, il va empêcher l'Apocalypse, l'évènement que nous attendons tous avec impatience ! L'évènement qui a coûté beaucoup de nos frères et sœurs ! Alors tu as intérêt à faire ton travail correctement et à reprogrammer ce stupide Castiel pour qu'il t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, c'est clair ?! Je ne permettrais pas qu'il saccage tout le dur travail que nous avons mis en place pour cette rencontre entre Lucifer et Michael. Reprogramme le autant de fois qu'il faudra pour qu'il soit un bon petit soldat à tes pieds.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais ! A force de manipuler son esprit, il fera une vraie bêtise ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec haine envers l'ange qui se tenait face à elle.

Celui-ci la regarda alors avec un regard noir. Plus noir que celui des démons. Elle osait contester ses ordres ? Certes, elle n'était pas dans son unité, mais elle lui devait respect et obéissance ! Mais quelque chose attira le regard de l'homme. Le regard qu'affichait Naomi. Une lueur étrange trônait dans son regard.

-Tu l'admires pour ce qu'il fait ? Tu oses penser que Castiel fait les bons choix et qu'il a raison de s'élever contre nous ?! Il t'a donc corrompu aussi, Naomi. C'est bien dommage que toi, celle qui est la plus sérieuse et la plus dévouée de ton unité, te soit faite prendre par ses manipulations. Je croyais que c'était toi qui manipulais. Castiel est un véritable danger pour les anges...je dois te faire revenir vers nous, Naomi.

-Mais je suis avec vous, mon frère. Je suis avec le Paradis et je ne me suis pas fait corrompre. Castiel ne peut rien contre moi ici. Je ne fais que le remettre dans le bon chemin, je peux te le promettre. Mais il résiste tellement.

-C'est que tu n'y mets pas du tien. Tu veux qu'il résiste, tu le laisses faire. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il te corrompe. Il en a déjà trop fait.

Zachariah se rapprocha de Naomi, qui préféra de nouveau s'éloigner, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se frotter à celui qui venait de la frapper sans raison, et qui ne daignait toujours pas s'excuser du geste.

-Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus ressentir les émotions. Tu pourras ensuite faire ton travail et contrôler entièrement Castiel et les autres.

-Je ne ressens pas d'émotion, tu le sais. Les anges ne ressentent rien, ils n'en ont nul besoin.

-C'est vrai, mais Castiel n'est pas de cet avis. Et toi non plus. Tu ne fais que me réciter ce que d'autres nous ont dit. Tu es capable de ressentir des émotions. Tu as peur en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas priver Castiel de sa liberté. Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu pourras de nouveau te concentrer sur ta mission. Quand tu ne pourras plus ressentir la douleur, la souffrance et la peine, tu seras purgée.

Après avoir dit cela, Zachariah prit sauvagement possession des lèvres de sa sœur, forçant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche ! Naomi le repoussa violemment, mais le mur se tenait juste contre son dos. Elle était coincée.

-Que fais-tu Zachariah ?! cria-t-elle presque, cherchant à calmer son cœur alarmé.

-Je vais te remettre les idées en place. Après ça tu pourras accomplir parfaitement ta mission, crois-moi, dit-il simplement, embrassant de nouveau sa sœur avec passion.

La brune essaya de se dégager, mais sa force ne semblait pas assez contre celle de l'homme collé à elle. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Quel autre moyen de ne plus ressentir la douleur y avait-il après avoir été brisé ? Aucun. Il n'y avait que ce moyen, mais elle s'y opposa ! Son frère la plaqua pourtant contre un des piliers blancs accolés aux fenêtres, et une main se dirigea sans tarder vers son pantalon.

-**ZACHARIAH** ! Tu es mon frère !

-Je le fais pour ton bien, Naomi, gémit-il, avant de la plaquer au sol, voyant qu'elle se débattait.

Naomi était peut être une femme, mais en matière de combat elle se débrouillait largement. Elle était un des meilleurs soldats du Paradis. Tout comme Castiel, bien que ce dernier préférait davantage l'humanité à la bataille. Zachariah songea un instant que c'était vraiment dommage et horrible que sa sœur ait put se laisser corrompre à ce point par un crétin d'ange avec la moitié de la mémoire effacée. Il empêcha la brune de se débattre en lui donnant un coup au visage. Sonnée, elle ne put rien faire quand il la mit ventre contre terre.

-Zachariah, je t'en prie ! Tu es mon frère ! S'il te plaît, reviens à la raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner, alors que ses mains se retrouvèrent plaquée contre le sol de son bureau.

-Si, il faut que je le fasse pour te guérir. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, ma petite Naomi. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue jusque là. Tu ne me décevras plus après. Tu verras que tu ne seras plus aussi sentimentale, que tu seras de nouveau en harmonie avec nous.

-Non, ce que tu veux faire, ce n'est pas une guérison ! C'est un pêché grave. Notre Père ne veut pas que tu...

-Tu n'es pas en capacité de dire ce que veut notre Père, ma sœur, tu en es consciente. Castiel t'a corrompu. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Ca fera mal au début mais après tu te sentiras mieux, l'avertit-il en embrassant son cou.

L'ange entendit sa sœur murmurer des « non » dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait donc parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Savait-elle seulement qu'il faisait ça pour elle, pour son bien ? Non, Zachariah en doutait. Il doutait lui-même de lui. Une part de lui se disait qu'il guérirait sa sœur en la prenant, car à force de la punir elle perdrait son humanité, et elle accomplirait sa mission, mais la part sombre de sa personne lui disait qu'il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Après tout elle était belle. Elle avait bien choisi son véhicule. Et c'était sans remords ou crainte que Zachariah admettait avoir envie de la prendre et non de la guérir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, ma petite Naomi. Tu m'as compris ? Et si tu pleures, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire subir cela encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es un ange, et non pas une humaine qui pleure à chaque fois qu'elle a mal. N'oublie pas que tu es un ange du Seigneur, et qu'il ne serait pas heureux de te voir pleurer autant pour ça. Tu ne connais pas la douleur, suis-je clair ? demanda-t-il, sans attendre de réponse.

Il baissa rapidement le pantalon gris que portait sa sœur, ainsi que sa culotte, tandis qu'il défaisait simplement sa ceinture et baissait également son propre vêtement. Il était excité. Dur comme la pierre par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Oui. Il fantasmait sur elle depuis un moment sans jamais s'autoriser à la toucher. Mais vouloir la guérir était devenu un prétexte pour la prendre, se l'approprier, la rendre dépendante à lui.

Naomi ferma les yeux en le sentant venir brusquement en elle. Ce n'était pas par la voie naturelle, non, c'était dans son autre orifice. Le seul orifice non exploré. Car elle n'était plus réellement vierge depuis longtemps. Un démon avait réussi à obtenir d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait autrefois...mais elle ne put songer plus longtemps aux doux et lointains souvenirs de son passé, car la douleur la fit se contracter. Elle lâcha une larme, puis une autre.

-Que t'avais-je dit, Naomi ?! Je t'avais dit de ne pas pleurer ! la gronda Zachariah, la punissant de coups horriblement douloureux.

Et ça continuait. Il lui faisait tellement mal en l'écartelant de la sorte. La brune ne put se retenir. Elle qui était habituée à la douceur quand elle se laissait faire par...un démon du passé...elle ressentait maintenant la douleur. Et pleurait. Sanglotait. La douleur en elle ne cessait d'augmenter.

-Je t'en prie mon frère, tenta-t-elle encore une fois, alors que sa peau tremblait de souffrance, et que sa voix se fit étranglée.

-Chut Naomi ! Je le fais pour ton bien !

Les minutes passèrent. Et il bougeait. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Ca continuait, encore et encore. Et encore. Les mains de son frère la touchaient partout. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir, il ne cherchait qu'à la rendre froide. Peut être que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose, se mit-elle à penser. Peut être devrait-elle était consentante, même si c'était son frère qui la prenait, là, sur le sol de son propre bureau pur. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser cela. Elle se mit à se débattre, se rebellant contre lui. Zachariah plaqua alors une main contre sa bouche et poussa plus fort et loin en elle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'obéissance de cet ange là en particulier. Il sentait les pleurs arriver contre sa main empêchant Naomi de crier.

-Bientôt tu ne souffriras plus, Naomi. C'est une promesse, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le calvaire se finit enfin après ce qui parut une éternité de trop à la brune. Zachariah se retira de l'intimité douloureuse de sa sœur. Il remit ses propres affaires en place, puis se mit à genoux près de la femme allongée au sol. Il voyait ses épaules se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots.

-Tu vas mettre beaucoup de temps avant d'être guérie j'ai l'impression, ma sœur...c'est regrettable...règle le dossier « Castiel » et tout se passera pour le mieux, d'accord ?

Naomi hocha légèrement la tête, alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Elle se sentait brisée et laissa couler le reste de sa douleur quand Zachariah la laissa seule dans son bureau. Ses cuisses se refermèrent, elle essaya de faire partir cette horrible douleur, ce picotement qui l'assaillait. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, lui, un de ses frères ? Etait-ce un bon moyen pour qu'elle revienne vers le bon chemin ? Etait-elle malade d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait arrêter de donner sa chance à Castiel, et qu'elle devait le remettre dans la bonne voie...

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Naomi reçut encore une fois Castiel dans son bureau. Elle lui enleva encore une fois certains souvenirs dérangeants. Des sentiments envers les humains. Il avait peur pour les humains, il les aimait trop. Puis elle l'avait laissé repartir auprès des frères Winchester. Et une fois de plus, Zachariah déboula dans son bureau empreint d'une colère noire. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle travaillait encore à son bureau. Peut être avait-elle oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Non. Zachariah, cet ange toujours énervé par les frères, ne la laisserait oublier que lorsque Castiel ne serait plus un danger.

-Naomi, je suis très mécontent de ton travail, une fois de plus. Michael nous presse. Il veut que tu fixes le problème rapidement pour affronter Lucifer !

-Je fais ce que je peux, Zachariah ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Cela suffit à mettre son frère en colère. Il la prit par le bras, brusquement, et la plaqua contre un des murs blancs de la salle.

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, ma petite Naomi...tu sais ce qu'il se passera si l'Apocalypse n'a pas lieu !

-Mais si elle n'avait pas lieu ça ne serait pas si grave ! L'Apocalypse peut attendre encore un peu ! déclara-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Elle n'avait pas appris de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois, songea son frère. Tant pis. Il recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était un ange et qu'elle avait le même but que lui. Que leurs semblables. Il la prit par la taille et la plaqua durement contre le mur quand il vit qu'elle essayait de s'échapper.

-Je suis désolé, Naomi, mais je vais devoir de nouveau appliquer ma méthode, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La brune l'observa, le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il encore oser penser à cela ? Alors qu'il la détruisait en ce moment même ? Elle ne put pas se poser les questions longtemps, car son calvaire recommença. Elle versa encore des larmes. Le sang coulait encore. Zachariah finit par ne plus la ménager. Et ça continua. A chaque échec sur Castiel ou un autre ange rebelle dont elle avait le dossier à charge, Zachariah venait la voir, convaincu qu'elle n'était toujours pas guérie, qu'elle était encore sous la coupe de ce maudit Castiel !

Au bout de la 5ème fois, Naomi n'éprouvait déjà plus autant de douleur physique, s'habituant aux pénétrations violentes et sans préparation de son frère.

Au bout de la 10ème fois, elle ne pleurait plus autant lorsqu'il la prenait sauvagement.

Au bout de la 15ème fois, elle se laissait totalement faire, lui obéissant.

Et au bout de la 20ème fois, Zachariah sut qu'elle n'avait plus mal, plus peur, qu'elle ne pleurait plus une fois qu'il la quittait. Il la félicita alors qu'il jouissait.

Naomi était tellement habituée que maintenant elle le laissait complètement faire, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne venait plus la voir uniquement pour la guérir, mais aussi pour son propre plaisir. Lorsqu'Anna fit des ravages, Naomi s'occupa d'elle, l'envoyant sur Terre avec pour mission de tuer Sam Winchester. Et Anna lui obéissait totalement. Zachariah avait gagné, il avait réussi à faire de Naomi un soldat sans émotion qui faisait son travail sans état d'âme. Et elle ne ménageait plus Castiel, désormais. Puis Zachariah disparut. Il périt entre les mains de Dean Winchester. Naomi vit la scène de son bureau. Mais elle ne sourit pas, elle ne remercia pas Dean non plus. Non. Elle n'avait pas à remercier un humain qui avait corrompu un de ses frères. Sa mission était désormais de fixer les problèmes de ce dernier.

Ses prévisions se firent pourtant justes, comme elle l'avait dit à Zachariah, trop endommager la mémoire et le cerveau de Castiel allait lui faire faire une grosse bêtise. Le Paradis fut en parti dévasté par l'ange qui se prenait pour Dieu. C'est là que Naomi comprit son erreur, lorsqu'elle se retira dehors, dans le Jardin. Elle vit le corps de ses frères et sœurs adorés, allongés au sol, morts dans d'atroces souffrances pour certains. Leurs si belles ailes étaient toutes étendues sur l'herbe. Ils étaient partis. Morts. La femme ne versa pourtant pas une seule larme. Elle en était incapable. C'était son erreur. Elle n'avait pas écouté suffisamment Zachariah, lui qui lui avait dit qu'elle devait à tout prix cesser d'être gentille avec ce stupide ange qu'était Castiel...

Mais la situation changea. L'ange qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre disparut au Purgatoire. Naomi donna l'ordre qu'on vienne le sauver, le ramener à la maison. Elle fit partie de l'expédition d'anges et ramena l'ange avec elle, alors que d'autres frères tombèrent. Et enfin, enfin seulement elle put faire son travail : Castiel était en son total contrôle une fois qu'elle l'eut ordonné de tuer Samandriel, un petit bébé ange innocent...

**Mais le pire est désormais à venir.**

* * *

**Si vous avez "aimé" (je sais que c'est dur d'aimer ce genre de fics, surtout vu le sujet dont elle traite. Inceste et viol...) faites le moi savoir, et je vous donnerais la suite^^**

** C'est la 1ère fic que je fais parlant d'un sujet aussi violent que le viol. J'aimerais avoir vos attentes pour un possible second chapitre (qui lui sera bien moins violent!)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère sincèrement avoir des réponses! Bon week end.**


	2. Chapitre 2: La vérité fait souffrir

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure à laquelle je publie...ahem x) Après presque un mois sans mettre de nouveau chapitre, je reviens compléter cette fic. La présence de Dean et Sam arrivera à partir du prochain chapitre, où vous assisterez à une belle dispute :p**

**Je rappelle quand même que cette fic est classée M pour une bonne raison, hein! Donc si vous avez eu du mal avec le 1er chapitre, je crois que celui-ci peut vous choquer davantage. je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas spoiler. Sachez juste que l'action se situe maintenant pendant la saison 8.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, s'inquiéta Castiel, regardant autour de lui et scrutant les environs.

-Baisse ta garde, Castiel, veux-tu ? Nous devons nous concentrer sur la dernière épreuve.

-Metatron...Marv, je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal ! confia l'ange.

-Ce sont les autres anges, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les sens ici, soupira Metatron.

-Oui...je vais aller vérifier que nous sommes seuls.

-Nous le sommes, mon frère. Regarde, ce restaurant est vide. Mis à part nous et le serveur, il n'y a personne. Ne t'en fais pas, les anges ne risquent pas de te retrouver.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Ses doutes ne se dissipaient toujours pas, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son nouvel ami. Il savait qu'il y avait un autre ange dans ce restaurant, il en était convaincu.

-Je suis désolé, Marv, mais je dois vérifier. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, cette sensation est si forte. Je reviens, s'expliqua le plus jeune des anges, avant de se lever.

Metatron vit son protégé s'en aller rapidement. Il était conscient qu'un autre était caché dans ce restaurant aux mille saveurs, et il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne bougerait que si la situation dérapait dans le sens de l'ennemi. Castiel allait sans doute tuer l'ange à sa place.

Ce dernier scruta la pièce entière, utilisant ses facultés célestes. Il n'y avait que le serveur, un homme des plus ordinaires. L'intrus céleste devait se trouver dans l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y alla, trompant l'attention du serveur, et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. Froide. Malgré l'obscurité, Castiel put distinguer des formes : des étagères, comme dans des bibliothèques. Empoignant son couteau angélique, l'être s'avança dans la pièce glacée. Elle semblait être parfaitement vide.

-Tu es enfin là, Castiel, s'éleva alors la voix d'une femme sortant de derrière une étagère coincée dans la plus sombre des obscurités.

Cette voix, Castiel la connaissait et en était venu à la redouter. Cette voix, elle qui était suave et ferme en même temps, elle lui donnait de légers frissons.

-Naomi, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, grogna-t-il, gardant fermement son arme en main.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir...

-Je vous déteste, vous avez fait de moi un tueur, vous avez essayé de me faire tuer Dean...

-En vérité, tu es un tueur depuis longtemps, sans que je ne te l'ai demandé. Si je t'ai demandé de tuer Dean Winchester, c'était parce qu'il était un danger pour toi, un danger pour nous.

-Et Samandriel ?! jura l'ange, observant attentivement chaque recoin à la recherche d'un uniforme gris.

-Crowley l'avait corrompu. Je ne voulais pas en venir à le tuer, mais j'ai été obligée de prendre une décision.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir, cracha le jeune ange, serrant son poing libre.

Il tendit l'oreille. Naomi se déplaçait, Castiel pouvait entendre ses talons claquer durement sur le sol. Pourtant son pas semblait léger. Elle ne se montrait toujours pas devant lui cependant.

-Montrez-vous, que l'on règle nos problèmes ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Je te prierais de te calmer en ma présence, Castiel. Je sais que tu n'es pas seul. Il y en a un autre, je me trompe ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! fit-il semblant de s'interroger.

-Si, tu le sais. C'est Metatron, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui depuis le début. S'il avait bien caché ces maudites tablettes, s'il avait obéit, nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces ennuis.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a traversé, alors taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas !

-Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, Castiel. J'étais là avant toi. Pourquoi es-tu devenu cet ange là ? Tu me forces à te tuer ! tenta Naomi, serrant sa propre dans sa main.

-Personne n'est forcé à tuer, c'est vous qui le voulez ! Vous voulez contrôler le Paradis et faire de nous vos robots bien obéissants et sans capacité à penser librement ! accusa avec haine Castiel, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étagère qu'il devina être celle où se cachait sa sœur.

En y réfléchissant, l'idée que Naomi puisse être sa sœur commençait à lui donner la nausée. Comment une femme aussi cruelle pouvait-elle être de sa famille ?

-Je ne suis pas cruelle, Castiel. J'exécute seulement les ordres qu'on me donne, tu aurais dû en faire autant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas ici, face à toi, avoua-t-elle.

-Toutes vos paroles ne sont que mensonges ! Vous voulez contrôler le Paradis !

-C'est Metatron qui t'a dit ça je présume ? Je regrette de te décevoir, mais je ne veux pas contrôler notre maison. Je veux la protéger !

Naomi se déplaça une nouvelle fois. Elle avait une mission. Si Castiel refusait de la suivre, alors elle le tuerait. Tels étaient les ordres qu'elle avait reçu, et dont elle aurait pu se passer. Mais une part d'elle voulait venger tous ses frères et sœurs morts de la main de sa future victime. Et elle voulait aussi venger Ion, un de ses anges. Alors qu'elle tournait pour voir si sa cible avait bougé, elle fut violemment plaquée contre l'une des étagères !

-Castiel ! cracha-t-elle avec haine, se débattant.

-Ne bougez pas, ou je vous tue, menaça celui-ci, son couteau contre le cou de sa sœur, l'empêchant ainsi de trop bouger.

Castiel posa son regard sur celui de la brune, se plongeant dans ce regard bleu glacial. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard perçant des milliers de fois...et ce regard n'exprimait pas que de la haine. Il y avait une autre lueur. Une lueur de...peur ? Ou de détresse ? Il ne sut interpréter cette lueur étrange. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait déjà vu. C'est alors que sa tête se mit à bourdonner très doucement. Des flash prirent possession de son esprit, et de surprise, il relâcha sa prise sur Naomi. Cette dernière savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son frère était en train de se battre pour retrouver des souvenirs ! Son programme allait encore une fois être réduit à néant...mais elle devait profiter du trouble de son frère pour le poignarder !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à lever son poignard, les mains fortes de Castiel agrippèrent ses poignets, les emprisonnant fermement. Naomi fut obligée de regarder son frère déchu dans les yeux. Elle tomba dans son souvenir, en même temps que le jeune ange.

_« -Naomi, tu as enfin fini avec lui ? demanda impatiemment Zachariah, lançant un regard énervé à un ange assis sur un fauteuil blanc._

_-Ne le regarde pas ainsi, j'ai refait une partie de son programme. Il est de nouveau opérationnel, soupira Naomi, gardant un œil sur Castiel._

_-Je déteste cet ange...je crois qu'il est vraiment né avec un problème dans le crâne ! Tu as fait du bon travail, ma chère petite sœur, sourit le plus vieux des 3 anges._

_Naomi ne lui retourna pas le sourire malheureusement, car elle était préoccupée et surtout elle lui en voulait. La dernière fois que Zachariah était venu la voir, il lui avait encore refait ces choses horribles. Elle avait saigné un moment car il avait été bien plus violent qu'à l'habitude. _

_-Allez, fais-moi au moins un sourire ! Nous allons pouvoir retourner à notre but principal, l'Apocalypse !_

_-Je reste convaincue que l'Apocalypse n'est pas un bon moyen, murmura-t-elle, avant de se reprendre à voix haute. Castiel est prêt, il peut retourner sur Terre remplir sa mission._

_-Mh...J'hésite, ma sœur. On ne peut pas être sûrs qu'il soit complètement opérationnel. Il pourrait de nouveau faire des siennes, et je m'en voudrais d'abîmer son véhicule encore une fois en le pourchassant._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Castiel est prêt, je le sais ! J'ai refais tout ce qui n'allait pas, il ne te décevra plus._

_-Seulement moi ? s'étonna Zachariah, fronçant les sourcils et interrogeant sa sœur du regard._

_-Oui. Je...je ne fais pas partie de ton unité. Qu'il te déçoive n'est en principe...pas mon problème, hésita-t-elle, commençant à être inquiétée de l'attitude de son bourreau._

_-Oui, mais tu oublies que nous avons un but commun...enfin bon, nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Tu verras que dans quelques semaines, tous les anges ne parleront plus que de l'Apocalypse ! Ca sera grandiose, et nous pourrons accueillir de nouveau Michael au Paradis ! Les démons seront enfin exterminés et Lucifer ne nous fera plus de caprices ! Pour l'instant, je veux voir comment ton patient se débrouille._

_-Bien sûr, acquiesça simplement Naomi._

_-Ton bilan ?_

_-Castiel a eu du mal à réagir aux tests au début, il refusait de tuer les quelques centaines de clones d'humains que j'ai crée. Au bout de quelques jours, son programme a pu enfin fonctionner et il n'a plus échoué. J'ai lancé des simulations multiples et des situations dans lesquelles il pourrait se trouver, et il a toujours très bien réagi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Zachariah, Castiel est vraiment prêt à repartir cette fois._

_-Oui, c'est toujours ce que tu dis, et quelques semaines plus tard, ton jouet revient dans ton bureau ! Dis-moi, tu es sûr que ton pouvoir est toujours aussi efficace ? Je commence à m'interroger ! _

_-Ne mets pas mes compétences en doute, Zachariah ! Je peux te permettre d'autres choses, mais certainement pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas tout le travail et la concentration que je dois fournir pour qu'il comprenne ! Mais cette fois, ça y est, il est de nouveau un ange bien obéissant comme tu me l'as si __**gentiment**__ demandé ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne, perdant sa patience._

_Zachariah eut un sourire. Il aimait quand sa jeune sœur se mettait en colère. Sa Grâce irradiait à chaque fois l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et il pouvait s'imaginer une énorme ville, une métropole, disparaître sous la rage de cette femme céleste extrêmement puissante. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur un tout autre problème._

_-Comment être sûr qu'il ne va pas se réveiller ? lui demanda-t-il, regardant avec ce même regard noir Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

_-Mes rapports ne te suffisent pas ?! _

_-Si, évidemment. Mais j'aimerais tester la performance de ton programme, veux-tu ? _

_-Très bien, soupira-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à rythme irrégulier._

_Son véhicule avait peur, par conséquent, elle avait aussi peur, elle ne sut pourquoi. Zachariah s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses épaules, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils._

_-Zachariah ?_

_-Tu sais quel serait le test parfait ? _

_-Non...une nouvelle simulation avec l'humanité, je suppose, devina-t-elle._

_-Presque, tu y es presque ! Nous allons voir s'il reste de l'humanité en lui._

_-Comme tu veux, même si j'ai déjà fait les tests moi-même. De quoi as-tu besoin ? soupira-t-elle, retirant les mains de l'homme sur elle._

_-Et bien...je vais avoir besoin de toi, ma chère petite sœur. _

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_Zachariah ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer les lèvres de sa sœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas goûté. Il savait que Naomi lui en voulait, qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'il n'essayait plus vraiment de la guérir d'une soi-disant trahison. Il le faisait presque toujours pour son plaisir, même s'il y avait des conséquences sur la belle ange qu'il avait devant lui. Elle souffrait. Elle perdait peu à peu son humanité. Au final, tous les deux gagnaient quelque chose et avaient leur compte ! Ce fut avec ces pensées que, pris d'une pulsion, Zachariah emprisonna le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains. Ses lèvres foncèrent sur celles de Naomi et s'y posèrent sauvagement. La brune, surprise, se reprit rapidement et chercha à le repousser, mais la langue de son frère entrait déjà dans sa bouche. Ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça !_

_L'ange masculin finit par se séparer à regret de la délicieuse bouche de sa sœur, qui essaya de se reculer, mais elle n'y parvint pas !_

_-Tu es malade, Zachariah ! Que veux-tu encore faire ?!_

_-J'ai trouvé comment tester notre adorable et fatiguant Castiel. Puisque cet ange aime trop l'humanité, je pense que s'il ne réagit pas à ce qui va suivre, tu m'auras prouvé qu'il est bien sous contrôle. _

_-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! s'inquiéta la femme céleste._

_-Il va nous regarder faire, sourit naturellement l'ange, faisant parfaitement comprendre à Naomi ce qu'il allait faire._

_-Non Zachariah ! __**NON**__ ! Je te l'interdis ! cria-t-elle presque, se reculant en toute hâte. »_

Castiel revint à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de sa sœur, et il était choqué. Il dut revenir à la réalité quand il sentit Naomi se débattre plus vivement. Elle semblait chamboulée et presque...peureuse ? Et lui, plus que choqué encore une fois. Avait-il bien vu ? Zachariah avait-il vraiment touché sa sœur de cette manière ?

-Naomi ?!

-Tais toi saleté d'ange, et ne me touche plus ! Je te déteste ! cracha-t-elle, empoignant son arme et essaya de poignarder Castiel avec !

L'ange s'écarta rapidement et partit vite se cacher dans un autre coin sombre ! Il était toujours aussi choqué, bouleversé. Et les images apparaissaient en lui. Il se souvenait, oui, il se souvenait de ce moment...

_« -Arrête, supplia Naomi à son frère qui la prenait sauvagement._

_-Chut ma sœur, tout va bien se passer. Je l'espère pour toi en tout cas ! Oh...il ne bouge pas ! Je commence à te croire, gémit l'ange._

_Zachariah était trop occupé à se faire plaisir pour voir le regard de Castiel changer. Ce dernier semblait se réveiller d'un lourd sommeil. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il entendait des voix près de lui. Il crut distinguer des pleurs de femme, et des gémissements d'homme, mais ses sens étaient encore faibles. C'est alors qu'il croisa deux yeux bleus embués de larmes qui se détournèrent rapidement de lui. Il put tout de même y lire de la détresse. Malheureusement, Zachariah finit par se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Sa fureur se fit alors sentir dans toute la pièce, dépassant celle de la femme sous lui. »_

-Qu'est-ce...qu...Naomi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?! Dîtes-moi que c'est vous qui me manipulez ! supplia l'ange, perdant peu à peu ses moyens.

Les images qui suivirent lui revinrent en tête. Il vit la colère immense de Zachariah. Cette colère était si puissante ! Et l'ange passait sa rage sur une brune en pleurs qui essayait de se cacher du Castiel du souvenir.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, demanda l'ange, essayant de combattre ces images.

Mais au fond, il savait. Il savait que c'était vrai. Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être ! Zachariah ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à Naomi, non, c'était inconcevable et impossible !

- Montre-toi, Castiel. Nous avons des choses à régler, lui parvint la voix rageuse de Naomi.

Elle semblait dans un état second. Peut être revoyait-elle aussi les images monstrueuses ? L'ange masculin se concentra le plus qu'il lui fut permis sur le son des pas de sa sœur. Elle arrivait juste devant lui. Il devait savoir. Prenant tout son courage en main, il se montra devant elle et lui prit le poignet droit avant de la plaquer de nouveau contre une étagère qui manqua de tomber sous la force de l'impact. Castiel souleva la manche qui cachait le poignet prisonnier, et constata une marque. Une marque qui voulait dire en énochian que l'ange qui la portait était impur. Qu'il perdait au fur et à mesure ses capacités célestes.

-Alors c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, bouleversé et se reculant.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû reculer, Castiel, lâcha de nouveau avec colère Naomi, donnant un coup à son frère et le plaquant violemment au sol !

Le jeune ange lâcha son arme par mégarde, et se retrouva sans défense sous sa sœur qu'il devinait brisée. Mais elle essayait de garder son masque de froideur. Elle devait accomplir sa mission, et elle la ferait avec plaisir !

-Naomi, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi me souvenir ! Je peux vous...

-Ne me parle pas d'aide, traitre ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je vais te tuer, Castiel !

-Non, vous ne le ferez pas ! Je peux vous aider, Naomi, s'il vous plaît ! pria Castiel, avant de se prendre un vilain coup au visage !

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! cria sa sœur. Tu as refusé de me suivre, maintenant je vais accomplir ma mission, celle que mes frères m'ont confiée ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être un ange, Castiel. Je vais arranger cela.

Dans un effort qu'il considéra comme surhumain, Castiel parvint à arrêter la main qui tenait le poignard et qui risquait de le transpercer. Il fit vite tomber la lame, espérant parvenir à raisonner sa grande sœur.

-S'il vous plaît ! Naomi, je vous en prie, je peux vous aider ! Sam et Dean peuvent vous aider !

-C'est à cause d'eux tout cela ! s'énerva encore l'ange, ne retenant plus quelques coups.

-Je vous en prie...ma sœur, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé...je vous en supplie, je veux me racheter ! J'aurais dû vous sortir de ses griffes...

-C'est trop tard ! Je vais te tuer, Castiel ! Tu ne feras plus de mal à ta famille !

-Vous n'y êtes pas obligée ! Vous pouvez encore arrêter. Ma sœur, une dernière fois, je vous en supplie. Nous pouvons encore réparer les choses, nous le pouvons...on peut vous pardonner vos erreurs si vous nous pardonnez les nôtres...si vous pardonnez les miennes...

-Je ne pourrais jamais ! Tu ne comprends pas Castiel ! C'est toi ou moi ! L'un de nous va mourir aujourd'hui, et ça sera toi !

-Non Naomi, tu te trompes, lança la voix de Metatron, qui venait d'arriver ?!

La brune eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut projetée violemment contre un mur ! Castiel se releva et tenta de s'interposer entre les deux autres anges, mais Metatron semblait déterminé. Il agrippa Naomi et la tira en arrière, avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes de la femme. Celle-ci se mit à grimacer de douleur.

-Que faîtes-vous ?! s'inquiéta Castiel, cherchant à aider sa sœur.

-Je la neutralise ! Tue la pendant qu'elle revoit tout !

-_**NON**_ ! Metatron, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Laissez-moi l'aider !

-Elle va te tuer, mon frère ! Écoute-moi s'il te plaît, et prends ton arme, et plante-la dans son cœur pour que sa Grâce s'en aille.

Castiel hésita, regardant sa sœur. Cette dernière se débattait et commençait à trembler ! Du sang s'échappa peu à peu de ses yeux et de ses tempes. Et pas que du sang. Des larmes coulaient aussi ?! L'ange vint voir de plus près...et plongea son regard dans celui, brisé, de l'autre ange. Il se sentit aspiré dans quelque chose. Une vision que Metatron faisait revivre à sa prisonnière.

_« -J'espère pour toi que cette fois le test fonctionnera, tu ne veux pas subir la même chose que la dernière fois ? demanda calmement Zachariah, alors que sa main faisait des mouvements suspects dans le pantalon de Naomi._

_Cette dernière ne put rien faire pour se soustraire à l'emprise de son frère. Il pouvait se mettre en colère n'importe quand. Elle préféra le laisser faire, même si les doigts en elle la faisaient souffrir. Assis à leurs côtés, Castiel observait sans réagir. Zachariah le scruta et eut un sourire._

_-Oh...je n'imaginais pas qu'il allait réagir positivement...regarde sa bosse. Je crois qu'il est bien sous contrôle !_

_-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant arrête, demanda la brune, essayant de se retirer._

_-En réalité je n'ai pas tout eu...qu'il réagisse en étant excité me fait penser à autre chose. Il ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de te toucher, mais restera-t-il de marbre quand toi tu le toucheras ? se demanda l'ange cruel, penchant la tête vers le côté, signe qu'il était en intense réflexion._

_Naomi eut le réflexe de se reculer. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas..._

_-Hors de question ! lança-t-elle avec peur, s'éloignant._

_-C'est juste un test, Naomi, et franchement, tu ne ressentiras rien de différent. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec lui, ça sera pareil._

_-Non ! Zachariah, tout mais pas ça ! Ne me demande pas de...de lui faire ce que tu veux que je te fasse ! Et ne lui demande pas de me faire du mal, s'il te plaît ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as son allégeance ! tenta Naomi, la peur s'accrochant fermement à son ventre._

_-N'ais pas peur, ma sœur. Je ne te demande que d'utiliser ta bouche. Juste ça. Nous verrons si Castiel réagit négativement ou s'il est enfin obéissant._

_-Je t'en prie...s'il te plaît...je n'ai pas l'habitude de supplier mais...Zachariah, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça..., murmura, démunie, la femme._

_Malheureusement pour elle, son frère restait sourd à ses prières, et il la força à s'approcher de Castiel, lequel restait de marbre sur sa chaise, malgré une excitation évidente. »_

-_**ARRETE**_ ! supplia Naomi, se débattant du mieux qu'elle put.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise de Metatron, qui sous ses airs choqués, espérait presque que Naomi ait eu assez de souffrance. Les images qu'il voyait ne semblaient même pas le gêner ! Castiel ne s'en aperçut pas, tombant à genoux. Non. Non ! **NON** **! **Ca ne pouvait pas...et pourtant, tout lui revint en même temps que Naomi. Il se souvint de la suite. Zachariah n'avait pas lâché prise, et Naomi avait dû le toucher aussi...et il n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait ni essayé de l'arrêter, ni essayer de l'aider. C'est alors qu'un cri déchirant lui perça les tympans. Il releva son regard embué de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Il leva les yeux et chercha du regard la personne qui avait crié. Sa sœur. Elle était tombée au sol. Morte. Un poignard céleste planté dans son ventre. Il y eut l'habituelle lumière aveuglante qui suivait la mort d'un ange, et là, Castiel vit apparaitre les belles ailes de Naomi. Si belles. Mais si brisées...

-Naomi, pleura l'ange, repoussant Metatron du corps de sa sœur.

Il vint tout contre elle, nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'ange désormais disparue. Pourquoi...pourquoi n'avait-il pas résisté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aidé ?

-Pardon...pardon ma sœur...pardon..., ne cessa-t-il de répéter.

Il savait pourquoi elle le haïssait. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir personnellement. Mais il ignorait aussi quelque chose...

* * *

**Oui je sais, je suis horrible et je devrais être internée! Mis à part que je suis folle, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je vous invite à m'en parler par review^^ Et excusez-moi encore pour cette abomination que je viens d'écrire...au départ je voulais pas prendre cette direction, j'avais peur de choquer les lecteurs...j'espère que malgré tout, vous avez pu apprécié un peu ce chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne fin de semaine surtout!**


	3. Chapitre 3: La colère prend le dessus

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre! Cette fois, il ne se concentre plus que sur Cas' et Naomi. Et oui, cette fois, d'autres personnages arrivent! Et je vous annonce que, normalement, je continuerais cette fic pour quelques autres chapitres. J'ai les idées, me reste plus qu'à tout écrire sur word. Merci pour les reviews, j'y ai répondu par MP^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira davantage! Sur ce, bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Un pleurs surgit d'une pièce circulaire. L'endroit était calme et serein, tapissé de blanc, de gris, de colonnes grecques soutenant la pièce, et d'une grande porte décorée de signes non-humains. De l'énochian, la langue des anges. Au centre de toute cette splendeur céleste et douce se trouvait Castiel, l'ange le plus humain qui était. Accolé à l'autel près de lui, l'ange laissait couler ses larmes sans chercher à les retenir. Il jetait des regards en haut de l'autel presque toutes les minutes. Une femme était allongée là. Un ange, se reprit-il. Il aurait donné cher pour la faire revivre.

Castiel laissa couler sa peine, et se refusa à partir, malgré les prières incessantes de Dean Winchester. Ce dernier ne comprenait-il pas que 'son' ange était occupé, qu'il était en deuil ? Durant quelques instants, l'être céleste se surprit à jurer contre l'humain. C'était la dernière fois qu'il allait pouvoir rester près de sa sœur, il ne décamperait pas du lieu sacré avant un long moment, parole de Castiel !

Il releva de nouveau la tête, ne tenant pas une vingtaine de secondes, et se mit à la hauteur de la femme. Il observa son visage. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle était morte, Castiel aurait pu penser qu'elle était endormie. Ses yeux bleus perçants étaient fermés à jamais. Elle pouvait enfin reposer en paix, songea l'ange. A supposer qu'un ange comme elle puisse un jour être en paix...il vit quelques mèches brunes se balader sur le front de sa sœur, et se permit de les replacer correctement, la regardant tendrement. Il savait...il croyait savoir. Mais il savait le mal qu'elle avait vécu, le mal qu'elle lui avait fait pour ne plus connaitre l'Enfer. Comment le Paradis pouvait-il devenir l'Enfer même ? Comment était-ce possible qu'un ange fasse autant de mal à ses frères ? A ses sœurs ?

-J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, Naomi. J'aurais dû voir toutes ces corruptions plus tôt. J'aurais pu tout arranger, vous sauver. C'est encore de ma faute, confessa-t-il, laissant couler une autre larme.

_**« Cas', grouille-toi ! »**_ pria Dean.

-Plus tard Dean, je ne veux pas la quitter ! J'aurais pu l'aider...il n'était peut être pas trop tard ? Nous aurions pu arrêter toutes ces corruptions ? J'essaye de vous pardonner vos erreurs. De vous pardonner de m'avoir fait tuer Samandriel, d'avoir voulu que je tue Dean. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le vouliez. Etait-ce un autre ordre émanant d'un autre tyran ? Si seulement vous pouviez me répondre, Naomi.

_**« CASTIEL ! Tu vas répondre, bordel de Dieu ?! »**_

-Ne blasphème pas, Dean ! Je veux la connaitre ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que je te tue ? Naomi, était-ce vraiment parce que vous pensiez que Dean était un danger ? Un danger pour moi, ou un danger pour nous ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ma sœur. Je vous ai fais du mal, j'ai été incapable de voir ce que Zachariah a fait. Vous n'avez sans doute pas été la première à qui il a fait ça...

Castiel baissa un instant la tête. Sa sœur n'était sans doute pas la première victime de ce trou du cul qu'était Zachariah, mais elle semblait avoir été la seule à avoir résisté aussi longtemps. Il aimerait tant en savoir plus !

_**« Euh, écoute Castiel, nous faire attendre n'est pas la meilleure solution si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance ! Où est-ce que tu te caches, crétin d'ange au fessier céleste ?! On a besoin de toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'es pas avec l'emplumée brune quand même ?! Ou avec le Roi de l'Enfer de merde ?! »**_

-Dean ! Pardonne-le, Naomi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Il n'est qu'un humain, après tout...il ne pourra jamais me comprendre totalement. Il croit que tout est de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne suis pas responsable de tout...que je n'ai pas causé la mort de plus de la moitié de nos semblables, que je n'ai pas fais de pacte avec Crowley, que je ne vous ai pas...

Castiel ne put terminer sa phrase, pleurant à nouveau. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ce mot. Il n'osait pas. Il n'avait pas pu le faire, pas lui, le frère qui voulait protéger sa famille ! Il n'avait pas pu accepter que sa sœur se fasse violer devant lui, il n'avait pas pu accepter de la violer aussi sous prétexte que ce n'était qu'un test ! Non, Naomi devait sans doute jouer avec son esprit avant d'avoir été tuée par Metatron.

-Mais vous sembliez si sincère...et vos pleurs...et le sang ! Comment Metatron a-t-il fait pour vous faire pleurer, faire couler votre sang ? Je me demande...lorsque je me suis souvenu, vous avez eu un mouvement étrange...vos yeux étaient comme les miens, n'est-ce pas ? Naomi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que vous ne saviez pas...ce que je vous avais fais ?

_**« Bon, maintenant Castiel, ça suffit ! On a vraiment besoin de toi, crétin d'ange ! Crowley est en train de tuer toutes les personnes que l'on connait, alors ramène tes plumes ici ou je te jure que c'est nous qui allons te les arracher ! Maudit ange ! »**_

-Ne l'écoutez pas s'il vous plaît, ne l'écoutez pas. Vous êtes plus importante à mes yeux cette fois. Je veux découvrir votre secret, ma sœur. Vous sembliez ne pas savoir ce que vous avez dû faire sur moi. Mais c'est impossible que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ange eut soudain peur. Naomi pouvait-elle ne pas se rappeler ? Ou alors peut être avait-il mal interpréter ses gestes ?

_**« CASTIEL ! Salopard d'ange ! Tu nous abandonnes toi aussi ?! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces trous du cul ! Ils ont essayé de faire de toi un pantin, idiot ! Tu veux devenir leur jouet ?! REPONDS BORDEL ! »**_

-Naomi, Naomi, je dois vous quitter, ma sœur. Mais je reviendrais bientôt. Je dois savoir. J'aimerais que vous soyez en vie, ma sœur. Vous seule auriez pu me donner des réponses. Naomi, n'ayez crainte. Je veille sur vous, murmura Castiel.

Il contempla quelques autres instants sa grande sœur. Elle n'était plus en uniforme gris. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre. Entre elles était disposé son poignard céleste. Un ange, dès qu'il mourrait, était amené dans une crypte en haut du Ciel, et terminait son existence avec son arme, pour toujours.

Castiel eut un triste sourire. Tous les anges morts étaient ici. Ceux qu'il avait tués y étaient aussi. Ils étaient là-bas, dans une autre tour. Mais l'ange à caractère humain n'y allait jamais. Il avait peur de voir tous ces visages blancs. Ce n'étaient désormais que des véhicules morts, mais ils avaient abrité des anges. Il craignait de revoir ses erreurs, les meurtres horribles qu'il avait commis. Secouant la tête, Castiel prit la porte, et une fois à l'extérieur du tombeau, il se dématérialisa, bien qu'il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps. Il voulait faire éclater la vérité ! Peut être que les autres anges ne savaient pas jusqu'où allait la corruption. Un bruissement d'ailes déchira le silence apaisant du Paradis, et l'ange disparut.

Alors que le Paradis était en deuil, Dean et Sam Winchester, après avoir appelé Castiel maintes et maintes fois sans obtenir de réponse, buvaient une bière rafraichissante dans un petit bar miteux qui leur rappelaient le bon vieux temps où ils ne chassaient que des vampires et des fantômes, et tout ce genre de créatures exotiques.

-On devrait peut être penser à un accord, non ? finit par demander Sam, une once amère dans la voix.

-Tu veux céder au chantage de ce fils de pute, Sam ? Moi je dis non ! Il veut nous piéger ! jura Dean, prenant une autre gorgée de bière pour se calmer.

-A quoi ça va nous servir de résister ? Crowley sait qui nous avons sauvé. Il pourrait nous réciter tous les noms des personnes qu'on a aidés !

-Non, pas tous.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire.

-Tu veux peut être qu'il puisse vivre tranquille avec la tablette des démons hors de portée de nous ?! Sam ! Si on lui donne ce qu'il veut, ce salaud n'aura plus à s'inquiéter, il nous tuera ! Et pire, nous ne pourrons jamais refermer les portes de l'Enfer !

-Je sais, Dean, mais...notre mission est de sauver des personnes. A quoi ça sert de les sauver si quelqu'un d'autre les tue ?! s'interrogea Sam, inquiet.

-C'est que c'était leur...destin...de mourir, répondit l'ainé après avoir hésité.

-Dean !

-C'est triste à dire mais s'ils meurent, c'est qu'on aurait peut être pas dû les sauver...

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ?! Beaucoup de ceux que l'on a sauvé nous ont aidé en retour, et toi tu les laisserais mourir ?

-Ecoute Sammy, j'en ai marre de me battre. Maman est morte à cause d'un salopard de démon, papa s'est sacrifié pour nous, Bobby est mort pour nous protéger...j'en ai marre de perdre tous ceux qui m'approchent, tu le comprends ça ?! Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu veux seulement retrouver une vie normale ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Il nous reste Cas...

-Ce con ne répond plus.

-Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Et si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le vraiment s'il te plaît. Qu'on règle nos soucis pour se concentrer plus rapidement sur la dernière épreuve.

-J'ai rien à dire.

Dean reprit une grosse gorgée de bière, signifiant à son frère qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ce sujet. Mais Sam n'était pas d'accord. Ils devaient en parler pour faire un plan ! Pour arrêter le massacre de Crowley ! Et la seule manière de stopper ce carnage, ils le connaissaient. Donner la tablette des démons au Roi de l'Enfer en échange de la vie de ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé, lui et son frère.

-Dean, on doit faire un pacte avec lui ! C'est le seul moyen si on veut sauver toutes ces personnes.

-Non, Sam, non. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Que Crowley tue ceux qu'il veut. Il le payera, mais on doit continuer ! Et si la dernière épreuve est trop dangereuse pour toi, alors je le ferais ! On trouvera un moyen d'inverser le sort, et je complèterais les épreuves pour toi.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Dean. C'est moi qui ais commencé les épreuves, je dois les finir.

-Ca pourrait te tuer, Sammy !

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire la dernière épreuve à ma place alors que toi aussi tu risques de mourir ?

-Qui risque de mourir ? demanda la voix céleste de Castiel.

Dean et Sam sursautèrent violemment, ne s'attendant pas à voir l'ange ! Mais la surprise passa vite, et Dean se retrouva debout en un rien de temps, tenant fermement la cravate de l'ange entre ses mains et le plaquant contre un mur brutalement.

-Dean ? interrogea calmement Castiel.

-Alors toi, saleté d'ange, je vais t'arracher tes putins de plumes ! s'égosilla l'ainé des frères.

-Calme-toi Dean ! intervint son petit frère, le séparant difficilement de l'ange, étant encore faible.

-Laisse-moi lui couper ses batteries Sammy !

-Non, on a besoin de lui de notre côté ! Assieds-toi Dean, et toi Castiel, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer ! On t'a prié durant des heures ! s'impatienta ledit Sammy, arrivant à poser Dean sur le siège après moult efforts.

Il se rassit aussi, et Castiel les imita tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son jeune protégé.

-Dean ! gronda son frère.

-Quoi ?!

-Qu'ais-je fait ? demanda l'ange, souhaitant savoir pourquoi on l'avait attaqué dès son arrivée !

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, salaud d'ange ! On t'a appelé durant des heures et toi tu arrives comme ça, sans rien nous dire !

-Je n'ai pas pu vous dire quoi que ce soit Dean, parce que tu as essayé de m'enlever mes plumes.

-_**JE LE SAIS**_ ! hurla Dean, n'en pouvant plus.

Les autres clients regardèrent rapidement à la table des Winchester, se demandant pourquoi l'un d'eux criait comme un forcené. Ils se retournèrent finalement, voyant le regard énervé et menaçant de Sam. Une fois de nouveau tranquilles, les garçons purent discuter ! Ou se disputer, selon le plus jeune des 3.

-Arrêtez de vous engueuler durant 5 minutes ! Castiel, dis-nous où tu étais encore allé te fourrer !

-Euh...fourrer ?

-Non Cas', pas dans ce sens ! Où t'étais-tu caché ?! soupira Sam de lassitude, malgré qu'il trouvait Castiel assez amusant quand ce dernier ne comprenait pas une expression.

-Oh, euh...j'étais...j'étais avec Met...Marv...il m'a dit qu'en public, c'était Marv.

-Ah..., dit simplement Sam, bien que quelque chose clochait !

Dean semblait le savoir. Il avait conscience que l'ange mentait, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer de mauvaise grâce.

-Non, je ne mens pas, je vous assure. Nous étions en train de chercher la seconde épreuve.

-Mh ? La seconde épreuve de quoi ?! grogna Dean.

-La seconde épreuve pour fermer les portes du Paradis.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels, espèce de salaud ! Metatron...

-Marv ! interrompit rapidement Castiel !

-Compte plus pour toi que nous, c'est ça ?! Les anges sont plus importants à tes yeux que nous, tes protégés, ceux qui t'avons aidé ?!

-Dean, laisse-le...

-Il ne va pas s'en tirer avec une explication pourrie, Sam, c'est moi qui te le dis ! On avait besoin de toi, imbécile d'ange, et toi tu nous laisses en plan ! Et devine quoi, à cause de _**TOI**_, beaucoup de ceux que l'on a sauvés sont morts !

-Non...murmura Castiel.

-_**SI**_ ! Tu n'as pas répondu et maintenant Crowley va tuer chaque personne qu'on a sauvé ! Tu ne sais qu'attirer les ennuis toi ! s'emporta brusquement l'ainé.

-Dean, essaya d'interrompre Castiel.

-La ferme, idiot ! Retourne avec ces emplumés si tu en as tant envie, mais ce n'est plus la peine de venir nous voir !

-Dean ! gronda Sam, prenant finalement le parti de l'ange, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non Sammy, t'en mêle pas. S'il va les voir, alors je ne veux plus qu'il apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

-Dean, tu...tu me demandes de choisir entre ma famille et vous deux ? interrogea, la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard commençant à prendre une teinte triste, l'ange.

-Non, il ne voulait pas..., commença le cadet.

-Si parfaitement, c'est ce que je veux dire. Tu dois choisir cette fois, Castiel. _**Nous ou eux**_ ! Mais si tu vas les voir, même pour aider Metatron, alors tu ne seras plus le bienvenu ici. J'en ai marre de devoir supporter tes trahisons, marre de tes mensonges.

Castiel baissa alors la tête, se retenant de se laisser aller devant ses protégés. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose de liquide lui chatouillait une joue. Suivi d'autres chatouilles. Sam sembla être le seul à le voir, et prit la parole, ne pouvant laisser l'ange dans un pareil état.

-Cas', on sait que c'est dur pour toi. Tu peux nous dire la vérité, et dans ce cas Dean oubliera tout ce qu'il vient de te dire, n'est-ce pas ?! grogna-t-il à son frère, lui lançant un regard sévère.

-Tu peux toujours courir, Sam. Je ne veux plus ramasser ce crétin à la petite cuillère à chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie. Il n'attire que les ennuis, alors s'il veut se faire pardonner, il a intérêt à tout nous dire et surtout à ne plus aller voir les autres trous du cul d'en haut.

-Dean, s'il te plaît...non...Dean ?

-Quoi, Castiel ?!

-Ne dis pas cela s'il te plaît.

-Je dis la vérité, moi !

-Dean, ne me demande pas de choisir...tu es mon ami.

-Si tu ne choisis pas, je serais ton pire ennemi, t'as compris, tête de mule sans cervelle ?! J'en ai assez que tu fasses des conneries à longueur de temps, j'en ai assez de payer pour tes erreurs ! Quand tu as massacré ta putin de famille, les survivants ont essayé de me tuer moi et moi frère, alors arrête un peu de faire ton messie des temps modernes, et réfléchis un peu à tes actes !

Les paroles de l'ainé eurent pour effet de faire verser à Castiel plus de larmes. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il ne savait plus pourquoi. Son véhicule semblait avoir mal pour lui, et l'obligeait à pleurer...

-Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, salopard d'ange ! vociféra Dean.

-Dean..., murmura ledit salopard d'ange, laissant voir à ce dernier les conséquences de ses paroles horribles.

-N'essaye pas de nous avoir avec ça ! Dégage si tu y tiens tant ! Je ne veux plus te voir de toute manière ! _**PARS**_ !

-_**DEAN**_ ! cria Sam, n'en pouvant plus.

Mais le temps que l'un des deux ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, leur ange avait pris sa décision. Les derniers mots de son meilleur ami en avaient fini de l'achever. Si son humain ne voulait plus de lui, et si Sam ne faisait rien pour le retenir, à quoi bon rester sur Terre ? Il n'était pas le bienvenu sur cette terre si apaisante. Dans son désespoir, Castiel osa regarder Dean dans les yeux, et il se tourna juste quelques instants vers Sam, avant de disparaitre dans un autre bruissement d'ailes. Si sur Terre ses protégés n'avaient plus besoin de lui, quelqu'un avait encore besoin de sa personne au Paradis. Il devait faire éclater la vérité, coûte que coûte. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, du moins le croyait-il.

* * *

**Alors alors, vous voulez une suite? Je vous laisse commenter et voter!**

**Le 1 pour m'étrangler parce que je suis cinglée**

**Le 2 pour que je continue cette fic**

**Le 3 pour me dire ce que aimeriez bien voir dans ces prochains chapitres si je continue la fic^^**

**La parole est à vous! A très bientôt et bon fin de week-end!**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un souvenir pour la vérité

**Hello! Voici le 4ème chapitre de la fic. Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas pour les n'enfants! (d'ailleurs, les enfants ne devraient pas être ici, alors tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, repartez vite, compris?!) Les personnes sensibles également peuvent être heurtés, alors prenez garde! Pour ce chapitre, vous allez faire la rencontre d'un autre personnage! **

**Merci aux revieweuses, j'ai répondu par MP. Je tiens à signaler que j'aime parler avec vous, c'est toujours un plaisir (:. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le bureau était vide quand Castiel y entra. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien, juste...le silence. Un silence dérangeant, presque malsain. La pièce était toujours aussi blanche, tout était resté à la même place qu'à sa dernière visite dans cet endroit qui lui inspirait autrefois la peur et désormais la nostalgie. Mais aussi un certain malaise, quand il se remémora de certains souvenirs horribles. Castiel entra prudemment dans le bureau de Naomi. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, cette fois. Personne n'était là pour le saluer en lui disant _« Bonjour, Castiel »_ ni pour lui demander des rapports, ni pour essayer de parler avec lui. Non. Personne n'était là pour lui. Plus maintenant, à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

L'ange alla se poster à la grande fenêtre blanche bordant un des murs. Il se souvint que sa sœur s'y mettait souvent aussi, et contemplait ce qui se passait alors que lui, un ange meurtrier, lui faisait des rapports sur les frères Winchester. Avec tristesse, il fit le tour de la salle à la recherche d'un dossier. Fouillant dans les affaires présentes sur le bureau, il feuilleta la plupart des dossiers. Des dossiers sur des anges rebelles. Des rapports...l'ange put y reconnaitre l'écriture penchée de sa sœur. Il posa sa main dessus, retraçant une phrase en énochian du bout des doigts. Quelle fine écriture elle avait ! Mais où était son dossier à lui ? Intrigué, il fouina partout sur le bureau. Il y avait peu de dossiers. Castiel s'assit à la place de Naomi, et ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau à la surface transparente. Aucun dossier ne correspondait au sien. Il put voir celui d'Anna, et le posa soigneusement. Il le regarderait plus tard. Il prit aussi celui de Ion, un ange qu'il avait tué. Il trouva enfin son dossier, rangé précieusement au fond d'un tiroir. Juste à côté se tenait une petite boîte. Un écrin apparemment. Castiel hésita un instant puis prit aussi la boîte et la rangea dans sa poche. Il examinerait ses trésors plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un dossier bien plus important.

-Voyons, où peut-elle l'avoir rangé ? Les humains rangent des dossiers dans des...archives. Mais oui, il est dans nos archives ! Je dois y aller si je veux découvrir la vérité ! réfléchit Castiel à haute voix, rompant ainsi le silence pesant de la pièce.

Il se leva rapidement et, armé de ses trésors volés, disparut dans son habituel bruissement d'ailes pour réapparaitre devant des portes. Ce n'étaient pas des portes ordinaires ! C'étaient des portes grecques. Les anges aimaient beaucoup cette magnifique époque, l'Antiquité. Ils avaient décidé d'adopter quelques changements décoratifs. Et le Paradis était beaucoup plus beau ainsi. Sa magnificence faisait les éloges des résidents humains. Les âmes pouvaient circuler sur certaines parties communes du Paradis. Ils pouvaient croiser des anges parfois ! Castiel regretta ces moments où il pouvait aborder en cachette des petites âmes...il n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser à cela, il avait une mission à remplir. Poussant les grandes portes, il entra enfin dans ce lieu secret et interdit à la plupart de ceux qui résidaient au Paradis. Les Archives. Une énorme salle dont on ne voyait pas le bout mais qui avait un système très ingénieux. Oui, il suffisait d'appeler un dossier pour ce que ce dernier aille dans les mains du demandeur. Déposant ce qu'il tenait en main, l'ange s'avança dans un silence et un respect total dans la pièce. Il alla à l'écart des autres anges, loin des indiscrétions. Le dossier qu'il allait appeler était en principe interdit d'accès aux simples anges. Mais si Dieu l'avait ramené, il n'était pas un simple ange !

Castiel attendit quelques instants avant de faire appel au dossier convoité qui atterrit rapidement dans ses mains. Pratique, ces téléportations de papier. Ca y est. Il l'avait enfin en main. Un dossier rempli.

Revenons sur Terre. Dean Winchester, célèbre pour aimer les tartes et les jolies filles, gémit une énième fois de douleur après avoir violemment frappé le coffre de sa voiture, la belle Impala. Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper sur ce pauvre coffre depuis déjà quelques heures. Sa main était toute rouge. Du sang n'allait pas tarder à couler, ce qui décida Sam à calmer son frère. Il l'emmena passer sa main sous l'eau, mais Dean se dégagea brutalement.

-Ca va, j'ai pas mal !

-Oh Dean, arrête un peu, je sais très bien que tu souffres ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

-Non ! On doit retrouver Crowley.

-Je sais, mais on le retrouvera plus tard. Dean, calme-toi ! Il va revenir.

-Ah ouais ? Non, je crois pas ! Je lui interdis d'apparaitre devant moi ! Si jamais je vois ce salopard d'ange, je lui arrache ses maudites plumes !

-Dean ! Castiel ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi ! Il a plein de problèmes, on devrait peut être chercher à l'aider plutôt que l'enfoncer.

-Ne me parle pas de problème ! On était là quand il avait besoin de nous et il ne nous a jamais demandé d'aide ! Il n'a fait que nous mentir ! fulmina l'ainé.

-Ecoute, n'y pensons plus pour aujourd'hui, ok ? Demain on pourra essayer de trouver une solution. On ne peut pas le laisser seul alors que les anges veulent l'asservir. Lui ne pourra pas rester loin de nous, nous sommes toujours ses protégés.

-Ses larbins, plutôt..., grommela-t-il.

-Dean !

-T'as raison, ne parlons plus de cet enfoiré. On doit retrouver l'autre con de Crowley.

-Je peux peut être vous éviter de me chercher inutilement, surgit alors une voix de nulle part.

Sam et Dean se retournèrent brusquement et virent...Crowley ! Se tenant droit devant eux et leur souriant.

-Quel horrible rictus...tu devrais penser à aller chez le dentiste, dit avec arrogance le plus vieux des Winchester.

Sam lui tapa discrètement dans les côtes.

-Mon véhicule n'aime pas le dentiste...et moi non plus ! Leurs instruments me font frissonner...j'ai même dû tuer l'un d'eux avec son outil de travail pointu, sourit Crowley, ironisant à son tour.

-T'es vraiment le plus con des enculés que je connais...

-Quel langage, Dean ! En vérité, je n'ai encore jamais essayé avec un homme...tu veux peut être jouer le rôle de mon amant ?

-Beurk !

-Tu as raison, je préfère les femmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Crowley ? soupira Sam, sur ses gardes.

-Oh, la souris parle ! Je venais juste vous voir par...courtoisie !

-Tu connais la courtoisie ?! s'étonna Sam.

-Sammy, Sammy...comment vas-tu ? Les épreuves ne t'ont pas trop affaibli ?

-Crowley ! gronda Dean, s'apprêtant à sortir une arme.

-Calme-toi, Deanouchet. Alors, apparemment votre petit angelot vous a quitté ? C'est regrettable...j'aimais beaucoup le voir se faire martyriser par sa si gentille famille ! se moqua encore le démon.

Sam dut retenir un Dean en colère d'urgence. Il lui tint le poignet pour éviter un débordement, bien qu'il avait lui aussi très envie de massacrer le Roi de l'Enfer. Ce dernier ricana devant le comportement des deux autres. Ces petits humains ne comprenaient pas qu'aucun ange ne pouvait rester près d'eux très longtemps.

-Cassie doit sûrement avoir autre chose à faire, après tout, c'est un ange. Il doit bien aller tuer d'autres de sa famille, non ?

-Tais-toi, fils de pute !

-Non, Dean, je suis le fils d'une sorcière ! Tu ne l'as pas déjà oublié, j'espère ! Blague mise à part, il est tant que l'on parle sérieusement, les garçons.

-Tu crois ? grinça Sam des dents, serrant le couteau de Ruby dans ses mains, ce fameux couteau qu'il avait envie de plonger dans le cœur du démon infâme se tenant devant lui et son frère.

-Je ne pensais pas que ta haine était aussi forte, petite souris...si tu n'essayais pas de me tuer en douce, j'aurais bien voulu voir à quoi tu ressembles au lit.

-Beurk, t'es vraiment un salaud toi ! gémit Dean, essayant d'effacer les images qu'il avait en tête.

Crowley, ce foutu démon, insinuait-il qu'il avait une attirance particulière pour Sam, son petit frère pour qui il ferait tout dans le but de le protéger ? La question disparut dans sa tête quand le Roi reprit son air sérieux. Bien qu'il n'était jamais sérieux...

-Vous voulez qu'on continue ce petit massacre à la tronçonneuse ou alors on parle en tant qu'hommes civilisés ?

-Toi tu n'as jamais été civilisé, fit remarquer Sam.

-Oh allons, Sammy ! J'étais...humain...avant de devenir le plus puissant des démons jusqu'au point d'en dépasser Lucifer.

-Comment un type comme toi a-t-il pu être humain ?!

-Je me pose encore la question...j'avais une superbe étoile pour me guider, même si je ne l'ai pas suivi indéfiniment...le bon vieux temps...je regrette presque les temps anciens !

-Les années 1600 ne sont pas si loin de toi, et si tu veux aller faire un tour dans ton cercueil avec ton vrai cadavre, on t'empêchera pas d'y aller, ironisa l'ainé des frères.

-Non merci. Je ne me trouvais pas très séduisant à l'époque...surtout avec un kilt, en fait. Ou même avec un pagne...

-Il est cinglé, marmonna Dean à son frère qui acquiesça. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vas arrêter de tuer des innocents pour rien ?

-Oh, je ne les tue pas pour rien. Ils ne sont pas si innocents non plus. Voici ce que je vous propose, ou vous impose selon le point de vue. Vous me donnez la tablette des démons et je laisse vos chéris tranquilles. Exception faite de Cassie avec qui je dois parler. D'ailleurs je croyais qu'il était mort..., songea avec un sourire le démon.

-Non, il n'est pas mort. _«et parfois je le regrette... »_

-C'est qu'elle a encore besoin de lui...bizarre. Il n'a plus la tablette, alors à quoi peut-il bien lui servir ? s'interrogea Crowley.

-De qui tu parles ?  
-Oh, je parlais de l'ange qui a un faible pour Cassie d'amour, grommela Crowley, ayant soudain un ton amer, comme si ce qu'il disait l'affectait.

-Vois pas de qui tu parles. Ecoute-nous bien, salaud de démon. On ne te donnera jamais ta putin de tablette. Tu ne l'auras que lorsque ton royaume sera fermé à jamais.

-Crois-tu que je te laisserais faire, Dean ? La souris risque d'y passer, prendras-tu le risque de voir ton frère séduisant mourir ? Puceau, en plus !

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui s'avança dangereusement vers le démon, le couteau dans les mains. Dean le retint fermement, malgré la douleur à sa main rouge.

-Laisse-nous y réfléchir, demanda-t-il.

-Réfléchir ?! Comme tu veux. Mais chaque jour que vous perdrez en réflexion sera puni par une mort. Donnez-moi la tablette et je serais gentil pour une fois. Vous avez mon numéro, les beaux mecs. Alors ne tardez pas à m'appeler, ou la prochaine victime risque de souffrir longuement avant de mourir.

Aucun des deux frères n'eut le temps de répliquer que déjà le démon avait disparu ! Sam, en colère, abattit violemment son poing sur la table !

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Crowley ! jura-t-il.

-Calme-toi, Sammy. On va le tuer, ok ? Mais pour ça, faut qu'on gagne du temps et qu'on mette à l'abri le plus de personnes qu'on a sauvé.

-Mais comment tu veux faire sans Castiel ?!

-Ne me parle pas de cet emplumé. On va appeler Garth, et on va faire du mieux qu'on peut. Charlie pourra peut être nous aider.

-Elle pourrait mourir aussi !

Dean acquiesça simplement, mais au fond, il était d'accord. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Charlie ne soit en danger, pas encore une fois. Alors qu'il pensait à comment piéger Crowley sans toutefois laisser plein d'innocents mourir, l'image de Castiel lui vint à l'esprit. Il tenta de la chasser, mais c'était peine perdue. Son ange gardien commençait à lui manquer, et il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation. Sam aussi pensait à Castiel.

Celui-ci ouvra, après hésitation, le dossier. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel dossier. C'était celui d'un ange. D'une ange. De sa sœur. Elle n'était plus là pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé, alors le seul moyen pour lui de savoir, c'était de plonger dans des souvenirs enfouis de Naomi. Si elle avait été vivante, Castiel était sûr qu'elle l'aurait directement banni du Paradis pour avoir osé fouiner dans sa vie, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de risque, soupira-t-il tristement avant de se reconcentrer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher dans quelques feuilles, ces dernières lui échappèrent des mains. D'autres feuilles apparurent soudainement devant ses yeux. Castiel se souvint alors que les feuilles, dotées d'un certain pouvoir, pouvaient le faciliter dans sa tâche. En effet, il cherchait des événements en particulier, et le dossier secret avait répondu à son appel. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Juste une signature. Castiel la toucha délicatement d'un doigt et se sentit immédiatement transporté dans le souvenir.

« Il devait la voir, il devait lui faire ce rapport et la prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son programme. C'était urgent ! Il se dépêcha, courant presque dans les couloirs interminables. Heureusement, aucun ange ne passait par là à ce moment, lui évitant de se ridiculiser. D'ordinaire, il ne courait pas, mais la situation l'exigeait. Vite ! Il devait la prévenir ! Il se trouva enfin devant la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, de peur de la déranger dans ses dossiers. Elle aimait feuilleter ses dossiers. Elle avait toujours préféré la paperasse céleste à la dure tâche du terrain. Et c'était une femme. Les femmes anges préféraient ne pas se salir. Oh, elle pouvait se salir, mais elle préférait ne pas aller sur la terre. Il respectait sa décision et n'essayait pas de l'amener sur ce tas de poussière minuscule qui abritait des êtres sans manières.

Ses pensées revinrent au moment présent quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Ca ressemblait presque à un gémissement d'homme. Hésitant, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et le spectacle qu'il vit le choqua profondément ! Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait que c'était mal. Zachariah, l'ange qu'il n'appréciait que peu, était là, debout, et observait deux autres anges. Naomi, sa protectrice et patronne, celle avec qui il parlait le plus, était entre les genoux de Castiel, un ange très rebelle qui n'écoutait presque rien. Ce qui intrigua l'ange, c'était ce que faisait Naomi. Et les gémissements que poussait presque plaintivement Castiel. Sa sœur lui faisait-il du mal ou du bien ?

Curieux, il ne bougea pas le regard. Et il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il observa le regard de Zachariah. Quand ce dernier regardait une personne comme ça, c'était qu'il avait un plan horrible derrière la tête.

-Pour l'instant il se tient correctement, observa Zachariah, souriant.

Naomi, semblant soulagée, arrêta vite son activité en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'ange assis sur le fauteuil. Il semblait absent, sous contrôle.

-Que fais-tu ?! demanda l'ange.

-Tu as dis qu'il était sous contrôle, Zachariah. Maintenant laisse-le repartir à sa mission.

-Ts, ne bouge pas, Naomi ! Nous devons aller jusqu'au bout pour voir s'il est bien docile.

-Jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-elle, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Oui. Je t'indiquerais quand t'arrêter.

-J'arrête ici. Ce que tu fais est ignoble ! Pour moi ton test a réussi, Castiel n'a pas bougé. Repartez tous les deux. J'ai du travail, fut-elle capable de dire sans trembler.

Castiel obéit rapidement, remontant son pantalon tout de même, mais Zachariah le retint par le poignet et le fit se rasseoir ! Il s'occupa ensuite de Naomi, la prenant par la taille. Le voyeur, toujours caché par la porte fronça les sourcils. Ce qui se passait n'était définitivement pas normal. Un ange ne touchait pas un autre ange comme Naomi l'avait fait avec Castiel, ou comme Zachariah le faisait en ce moment avec elle.

-Tu es sous mes ordres, Naomi, tu m'entends ?! Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il nous désobéisse et qu'il fasse échouer notre plan ! Alors tu vas revenir sagement à ta place et continuer !

-Non ! Ne me sers pas ainsi ! gémit-elle, alors que son grand frère la serrait à en faire pâlir son véhicule.

Zachariah la ramena brutalement près de Castiel, et l'obligea à se baisser. Elle dut lui obéir, sachant ce qui risquait de se passer si elle ne faisait rien. Castiel ne retint pas un gémissement quand la bouche de Naomi vint entourer sa longueur. Une part de lui se battait toujours cependant, et le maître s'en aperçut.

-Je me disais qu'il avait encore des soucis avec ton programme, ma belle Naomi...mais il progresse...prends-le plus dans ta bouche, ordonna-t-il à sa sœur.

Cette dernière refusa catégoriquement ! Elle priait presque pour que son petit frère à qui elle était obligée de faire plaisir se réveille et la repousse loin, très loin de son corps ! Elle souhaitait même qu'il la rende inconsciente ! Là elle n'aurait pas à subir les perversions d'un ange à un rang plus bas qu'elle mais qui se prenait pour un Archange ! Si seulement ces derniers savaient que leur protégée était maltraitée ainsi...Naomi ne put pas penser plus aux archanges, ses protecteurs, car une parole de Zachariah la fit frissonner.

-Allons Castiel, mets-y du tien. Tu as envie de ressentir du plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds, Castiel, intima-t-il.

-Oui, répondit avec hésitation le jeune ange, avant de gémir à nouveau.

-Pose tes mains sur sa tête.

L'ange obéit, et la femme n'eut pas son mot à dire. Il ne faisait rien de mal, après tout. Pas encore. Il ne faisait que caresser ses cheveux. Naomi crut ressentir une émotion, et ce n'était pas du plaisir. Castiel semblait lui transmettre des excuses. Oui, une part de lui était toujours consciente. Elle l'en remercia pour se défendre autant ! Mais oublia vite ses remerciements en entendant la suite.

-Appuie fort sur sa tête, tu ressentiras plus de plaisir, mon cher Castiel.

L'ange n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Naomi avait la désagréable sensation que son véhicule étouffait. Elle sentait la peur de cette pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé. Et elle avait la même peur, étrangement. La peur des perversions de Zachariah. Ce dernier incitait Castiel à prendre encore plus de plaisir.

-Laisse-moi donc t'aider, Castiel, dit-il.

L'observateur se retint d'intervenir, comprenant enfin que sa sœur se faisait presque...violer...par un autre frère. Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela, non, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser deux anges faire du mal à sa sœur ! Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir non plus...soudain, il entendit un gémissement plus fort venant de Castiel.

L'ange des Winchester bloqua la tête de sa sœur et jouit violemment dans sa bouche. Zachariah lui donna l'ordre d'avaler. »

-Non ! s'énerva Castiel, envoyant voler les feuilles maudites au sol !

Non, il n'avait quand même pas...si...sous les ordres de Zachariah ! Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de ça ?! Il aurait dû !

_« Comment ne puis-je pas m'en souvenir ?! J'ai laissé Zachariah nous blesser tous les deux...mais pourquoi l'autre ange n'est pas intervenu ?! Une seconde, je connais cet ange ! Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Ca ne peut pas être Ion ! Il n'a pas pu nous surprendre, tout de même ! »_

Les pensées de Castiel se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Ion était un ange appartenant à la faction de Naomi, il avait pu voir ce qui se passait...mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu les secourir tous les deux de Zachariah, cet ange si...cruel et malsain ! Castiel eut des frissons. Il culpabilisa et ramassa distraitement les feuilles contenant les souvenirs douloureux de sa sœur. C'était en fait une très mauvaise idée d'essayer de découvrir toute la vérité.

_« J'abandonne ! Je ne veux plus la voir ainsi ! Je ne veux plus voir à quel point nous sommes corrompus ! Comment avons-nous pu en arriver à là ?! Mais...mais je dois savoir...je dois connaitre la vérité...il faut que je la révèle à notre famille pour qu'on puisse se reconstruire ! Pour que le Paradis redevienne pur... »_

Castiel se décida. Il allait avoir mal, oh oui, d'autres souvenirs lui avaient sans doute été enlevés de force. Naomi devait avoir tout effacé. Elle ou un autre. Mais il irait jusqu'au bout, peu importe les images horribles qu'il risquait de voir. Il devait tout savoir pour que sa sœur repose vraiment en paix. Et il appellerait les frères Winchester quand il aurait besoin d'eux. Il redoutait le moment où un souvenir bien plus horrible allait arriver. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'ange déchu tourna une nouvelle page et retoucha la signature, son doigt tremblant. Il fut projeté dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

**Mon sadisme ne retombe pas, vous dîtes? Je sais! Avez-vous au moins apprécié Crowley? :p Laissons place aux votes habituels!**

**Le 1 pour que j'arrête ce truc désastreux**

**Le 2 pour que je continue**

**Le 3 pour les remarques**

**(le 4 pour ceux qui ont envie d'étriper Zachariah ou Crowley)**

**Bonne fin de journée à tous!**


	5. Chapitre 5: De plus en plus mal

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette fic. ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES PASSAGES DURS! Merci à ceux qui reviewent, je vous ai répondu par MP^^ Les autres, même si vous ne commentez pas, je vous remercie aussi de lire et j'espère sincèrement que, malgré le caractère toujours aussi dur et sombre de cette fic, vous aimez! **

**Sans trop tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« -Tu m'avais promis ! Zachariah, tu m'avais promis ! s'écria la voix de Naomi._

_-Oui, oui, j'ai promis, mais je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que j'ai changé d'avis. Ca sera le dernier test, et après je te laisserais. Je le laisserais aussi._

_-Je refuse, tu m'entends ?! Je refuse ! cria-t-elle._

_Une main forte attrapa son bras, l'attirant à l'ange en noir. Elle refusait de se soumettre à son autorité, cet ange si borné ! Mais il avait presque réussi sa mission. Il ne doutait pas que Naomi allait perdre le très peu d'humanité qu'elle gardait profondément enfoui en elle. Elle était à deux doigts de céder. Lorsqu'il la prenait, elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne se débattait plus. La seule fois où elle l'avait fait avait été quand elle avait dû faire plaisir à Castiel sous les ordres de leur supérieur. _

_-Je t'entends parfaitement, ma sœur, mais tu es sous mes ordres. Tant que les Archanges ne sont pas là, c'est moi qui décide._

_-Non. Je suis indépendante, Zachariah. Je ne t'obéis pas !_

_-Mais c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début, ma chère petite sœur. Si tu ne le fais pas, je devrais t'y forcer. Tu ne sentiras presque rien, tu l'as déjà fait tellement de fois ! Regarde tes progrès, tu ne pleures plus, tu n'as plus peur...pour te guérir totalement, et pour tester Castiel, tu dois le faire. Veux-tu être un ange ou pas ? se décida-t-il à demander, sachant que remettre en question la loyauté de Naomi pouvait la faire céder._

_L'ange féminin baissa la tête. Elle aurait tant voulu pleurer à ce moment là, mais plus aucune larme ne venait. Elle était si brisée au fond d'elle que plus aucune émotion extérieure, exceptée la colère et la haine, ne pouvaient sortir. Il avait réussi à faire d'elle un être froid. La seule chose qui la faisait reprendre conscience, c'était quand elle regardait Castiel droit dans les yeux et qu'il lui disait 'pardon' dans son esprit. Là elle avait mal. Ou quand Zachariah lui demandait de faire des choses avec son petit frère._

_-Allez Naomi, montre-moi ta loyauté envers ta famille. Es-tu du côté de ces singes poilus, ou dans celui de ta vraie famille, celle qui t'a tout donné ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que je suis avec ma famille, et ce pour toujours. Mais ne me demande pas de faire ça avec Castiel. Je ne devais qu'utiliser ma bouche pour lui, et juste une fois, alors ne reviens pas sur ta parole et laisse-moi faire mon travail. Tes méthodes ne correspondent pas aux miennes. Michael sera furieux quand il saura !_

_-Il ne saura rien. Aucun de nous ne sera puni, sauf Castiel évidemment ! Maintenant obéis-moi. _

_Naomi pinça les lèvres, essayant de protester, mais ce que Zachariah lui avait fait subir depuis longtemps la fit arrêter de résister. A quoi bon ? Elle était un ange, pas une humaine ! Elle allait remplir sa mission ! Même si cela exigeait d'elle quelques sacrifices. Résignée, elle se laissa faire. Castiel était une fois de plus assis sur son fauteuil, écoutant attentivement chaque ordre. Au fond de lui, il était conscient. Il criait pour qu'on le laisse sortir ! La dernière fois, il avait réussi à repousser Naomi après tout ! Alors que Zachariah lui avait ordonné d'avaler le fruit de son plaisir, Castiel avait repris le contrôle sur une partie de lui-même et avait pu pousser Naomi. Il avait subi quelques tortures et ses ailes s'étaient retrouvées en mauvais état._

_Zachariah claqua des doigts et sa sœur se retrouva nue devant lui et Castiel ?! Elle cacha, par réflexe, sa poitrine de ses bras ! _

_-Naomi ! Sois plus coopérative, ma sœur ! Ca sera la dernière fois que tu sentiras quelqu'un en toi. La toute dernière fois._

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être nue devant mes frères ! jura-t-elle, n'enlevant pas pour autant ses mains._

_Zachariah dût le faire à sa place, et caressa les bras nus de sa sœur avant de les faire tomber le long de son corps. Il n'avait jamais vu Naomi nue, car leurs activités se faisaient toujours avec leurs vêtements, mais il la trouva encore plus séduisante et excitante en ce moment. Et il ne fut pas le seul à apprécier la vue. Castiel, dont la partie consciente lui hurlait de fermer les yeux pour au moins respecter la nudité de sa sœur, avait une bosse très voyante sur son entrejambe._

_-Excité par sa propre sœur. Bravo, Castiel, sourit Zachariah. Naomi ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

_En effet, elle le savait. Elle défit le pantalon de son patient et s'empala sur lui en fermant les yeux, refoulant ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout ficher en l'air. Elle sentit les mains fortes de Castiel enserrer ses hanches et se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le faire. Son esprit hurlait à mort pour qu'on le libère ! Il prenait du plaisir, mais s'en voulait aussi terriblement de faire un tel acte avec sa propre sœur tout en sachant en plus qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle sans jamais réussir, Zachariah observait avec délectation. Voir sa sœur se faire prendre par un autre que lui, ça lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais jamais il n'avait osé passer le pas, préférant se méfier. Si les Archanges entendaient parler de cela, ça chaufferait pour lui, l'ange cruel et pervers. »_

Castiel ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus rien voir ! Non, non, non ! C'en était trop ! Comment avait-il pu accepter une chose pareille ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la force pour se libérer ?! Pourquoi y avait-il pris du plaisir ?! Il se souvenait pourtant de cette peau, cette peau si douce contre lui. De cette poitrine ferme bloquée contre son torse. De ces yeux brisés mais résignés. De ces supplications silencieuses lui demandant de la repousser ou de lui faire mal pour qu'elle reprenne conscience...il se rappelait aussi ce parfum. Un parfum qu'il aimait. Un parfum qu'il avait redouté aussi. De ces lèvres qui effleuraient parfois son cou et qui faisaient des merveilles entre ses jambes. Stop ! Il ne devait pas oser penser cela ! Non ! Castiel s'ébouriffa les cheveux, hésitant à continuer dans la découverte des souvenirs de sa sœur. Mais il devait tout savoir pour ensuite en informer sa famille et pour éviter que ça se reproduise avec d'autres. Refermant les yeux douloureusement, il appuya sur la signature habituelle et se replongea dans ces souvenirs victimes de la perversion d'un autre ange.

_« Un frisson de souffrance fit son apparition sur le corps de Naomi. Castiel le sentit et se resserra contre elle, dans une tentative de lui faire moins mal, mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait du mal. C'était Zachariah. L'ange n'avait pas résisté en voyant sa sœur offerte. Il devait la prendre aussi. Ca allait être la dernière fois qu'elle ressentirait la douleur, il lui avait promis. Ca serait aussi la dernière fois où il pourrait la toucher de cette manière. La dernière fois. Et pour fêter cette dernière fois, quoi de mieux que d'être deux pour faire du bien à l'ange féminin ? »_

-_**STOP**_ ! hurla littéralement Castiel, se reculant vivement de ces maudits papiers contenant des souvenirs précieux et douloureux.

_**NON**_ ! Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, inimaginable ! Il devait rêver ! Oui, ces documents étaient falsifiés. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Violer sa sœur avec un autre ange...il haussa les sourcils. Une seconde. Naomi n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir si peur de lui quand il l'avait confronté...et lorsqu'il avait vu le premier souvenir, elle semblait presque...apeurée ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait être sûr de sa théorie. Même s'il devait voir un autre de ces horribles souvenirs.

_« -Ma sœur, je l'ai vu faire, déclara Ion, je l'ai vu lorsque tu étais à genoux devant Castiel. Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?_

_-Rien, Ion. Laisse-moi, j'ai du travail, demanda Naomi en refusant catégoriquement de croiser le regard de son frère._

_Ainsi il l'avait vu en mauvaise posture. Il l'avait vu se faire maltraiter. Pourquoi était-il venu ?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aidé ?! _

_-Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi, ma sœur. Je dois avertir les autres._

_-Quels autres ?!_

_-Les Archanges. Ils sauront quoi faire. Zachariah doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait._

_-Je t'interdis d'en parler, Ion. C'est fini. _

_-Il te l'a dit mais tu sais que c'est faux ! Il t'avait aussi promis que tu n'aurais pas à te faire prendre par Castiel, et qu'a-t-il fait ?!_

_Naomi se retourna violemment vers Ion. Non ! Il n'avait tout de même pas tout vu ?! C'était impossible !_

_-Si, j'ai tout vu. J'ai vu Zachariah te forcer à laisser cet ange rebelle te toucher. Je l'ai vu te toucher aussi. Je dois avertir Michael, Naomi. C'est mon devoir._

_-Non, Ion ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Si Michael en entend parler, il me bannira du Paradis ! J'ai accepté ce que Zachariah m'a fait ! Il l'a fait pour mon bien !_

_-__**NON**__ ! s'éleva dangereusement la voix de son frère._

_Non, elle n'avait pas à dire cela ! Elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça ! _

_-Tu es sous mes ordres, Ion. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour prévenir Michael, ou même un autre, j'effacerais ce que tu as vu. Tu m'as compris ?! haussa-t-elle aussi le ton en regardant avec rage son jeune frère._

_Mais celui-ci n'obéit pas. Il ne pouvait accepter cette décision. Il s'approcha de Naomi et la plaqua contre un mur !_

_-Naomi, reprends conscience, ma sœur ! Ce que Zachariah a fait doit être sévèrement puni ! Bien plus que ce Castiel a fait ! Il a désobéit, mais Zachariah a fait pire. Il t'a violé, il t'a manipulé. Tu crois que ce qu'il fait est juste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est faux ! Il a brisé plusieurs de nos règles, il doit subir les conséquences de chacun de ses actes. Tu souffres, ma sœur. Tu souffres, je le sais. Michael finira par le savoir aussi._

_-Non, je ne souffre pas. Un ange n'a pas d'émotion ! s'énerva-t-elle, alors que des larmes commençaient enfin à couler sur son visage ravagé par la rage qui l'habitait._

_-Laisse-moi t'aider ! pria Ion, serrant plus fort sa sœur contre lui._

_Naomi essaya de s'en aller, de fuir ce contact qu'elle détestait, qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais connaitre. Les bras d'un homme lui faisaient peur inconsciemment ! Elle se savait faible face à son frère. Mais il l'avait vu. Il avait vu tout d'elle. Ses faiblesses. Sa nudité. Sa souffrance. Elle s'effondra enfin dans ses bras, des larmes coulant. Pourquoi des larmes coulaient-elles ?! __**POURQUOI**__ ?! _

_-Ma sœur...il faut que tu acceptes mon aide._

_-Je suis un ange, et un ange ne pleure pas, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, glissant dans les bras de Ion et finissant sa course au sol._

_-Ne dis plus ça. C'est Zachariah qui t'a mis ça en tête. Regarde-moi, Naomi, demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur._

_Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur ainsi, dans une position aussi faible et fragile, et il ne savait comment la consoler, lui dire ce qu'il pensait._

_-Tu ne comprends pas, Ion. Je me fiche bien de ce que Zachariah a pu me faire...c'est...c'est Castiel...je ne veux plus me revoir dans ses bras, en train de faire ça...je ne veux plus voir son regard...je ne veux plus entendre ses pensées dévastées ! _

_-Naomi, ma sœur..._

_Il savait pourquoi elle disait ça. Il savait tout depuis si longtemps. Il savait la raison pour laquelle elle était au plus mal...et il y avait un moyen de tout arranger, mais jamais il ne l'utiliserait. Jamais __**ELLE**__ ne l'utiliserait. Et pourtant..._

_-Je veux le faire, Ion. Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux que faire ça si je veux rester au Paradis. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Hors de question, ma sœur ! _

_-Ion ! Aide-moi à le faire, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux plus voir toutes ces images, je ne veux plus entendre tous ces gémissements, toutes ces supplications silencieuses..._

_-Mais il ne sert pas à ça ! Tu pourrais mourir !_

_-Il ne peut pas nous tuer, tu le sais ! Fais-le ! _

_-Non !_

_-Ion ! s'énerva-t-elle à nouveau, se relevant alors que ses joues étaient toujours inondés par un liquide qu'elle avait appris à haïr._

_-Tu ne peux pas te faire ça à toi-même !_

_-Alors toi, fais-le._

_-Non, jamais ! Je ne sais pas l'utiliser, je vais te faire du mal ! Je pourrais t'enlever des souvenirs précieux !_

_-Ion, je t'en supplie...Ion...je ne pourrais plus continuer si je garde en mémoire toutes ces choses affreuses...je t'en supplie, frère..., pria-t-elle en reprenant un ton doux et suppliant._

_L'ange ne put pas la laisser ainsi. Elle souffrait terriblement, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait aussi le sentir. Il devait la soulager de toutes ces souffrances. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Elle était la seule à savoir utiliser l'instrument qui permettait d'effacer des souvenirs._

_-Je te guiderais, Ion, mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Que tu ailles jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir de ce que Castiel a fait. De ce que j'ai dû faire. Empêche-moi de retrouver ces souvenirs. Fais en sorte que les archives ne le mentionnent pas._

_-Tu sais que c'est impossible. Il y aura toujours une trace. Je ne sais pas utiliser tes outils. _

_-Je t'aiderais, frère, mais...fais-le. Si tu dois m'enlever d'autres souvenirs, alors je te laisserais faire. »_

Castiel lâcha la feuille, ébahi. Alors c'était ça ! Naomi s'était enlevé ses souvenirs...elle avait demandé à Ion de l'aider à oublier ! C'était pour ça que quand Metatron l'avait forcé à se souvenir, des larmes et du sang coulaient de ses beaux yeux bleus...pour ça qu'elle arrivait encore à le regarder sans avoir peur de lui. L'ange posa sa tête sur un bras, se sentant à présent mal. Il n'avait pas toutes les réponses, mais il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Et si tous ces souvenirs finissaient par le détruire lui aussi ? Soupirant, il prit le petit écrin qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Naomi, précieusement caché au fin fond d'un tiroir.

L'ange déchu décida de l'ouvrir, peut être n'y avait-il pas que de la douleur dans le bureau de sa sœur...il trouva une bague ?! La première chose qui effleura son regard fut une pierre précieuse fermement attachée à l'objet rond. Il y sentait quelque chose de pas normal, comme si la pierre n'en était pas vraiment une...et son esprit se demanda s'il pouvait essayer la bague. S'il pouvait la garder pour se souvenir de sa sœur éternellement. Pour essayer de se faire pardonner...son doigt alla se glisser tout seul dans cet objet typiquement humain. Ca lui allait ! La relique n'était, de plus, pas lourde. Si légère qu'on aurait dit une plume ! Et alors que Castiel reposa sa tête contre ses bras, s'y enfouissant pour calmer ses pensées fortement désespérées, il ne vit pas un regard se poser sur lui.

Et sur Terre, il ne se passait pas grand-chose de différent. Dean était en compagnie d'une belle serveuse de bar avec qui il partageait une tarte savoureuse, alors que Sam était, une fois de plus, avec son ordinateur. Le cadet s'assura que personne ne le vit et sortir prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le contemplant, et sa voix résonna à travers le silence de la nuit entourant le motel miteux dans lequel il logeait accessoirement avec son frère.

-Cas' ? Cas', j'aimerais juste te dire...enfin...j'aimerais que tu saches que Dean ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit. Ahem...il est en colère en ce moment, il a peur de perdre tous les proches qu'il nous reste. Tu peux essayer de le comprendre, Cas'. On a jamais voulu te faire de mal. S'il te plaît, reviens vers nous. T'es notre ami. Même plus. Pour moi tu es notre frère. Un peu bête et naïf et qui boude souvent, mais tu restes notre frère. Alors, euh...s'il te plaît, Cas', est-ce que tu peux...venir ? Nous avons besoin de toi, tu sais ? Reviens vite. On sait que quelque chose te tourmente, et si tu reviens, tu ne seras pas seul. On t'aidera à résoudre tes problèmes, Cas'. Mais pour ça, reviens. On ne pourra jamais se battre sans toi, p'tit ange.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, trop de souvenirs, pas assez de Dean et Sam malheureusement! Ni de Crowley, mais bon, tant pis! A l'origine, cette fic devait s'arrêter à ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu de nouvelles idées qui ont fait que je vais la continuer. Peut être que je mettrais à jour moins souvent, car cette fic doit être plus longue, mais je la finirais, je vous le promets!**

**Passons aux votes annuels, voulez-vous?!**

**Le 1 pour m'emprisonner à jamais**

**Le 2 pour si vous voulez quand même une suite**

**Le 3 pour les remarques**

**A très bientôt, et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, faîtes-m 'en part!**


	6. Chapitre 6: Tortures de l'âme

**Hey tout le monde! Merci pour les reviews^^ Voici la suite, enfin! Le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas manqué en qualité! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, j'ai peut être tendance à me relâcher...et je déteste ça! Mis à part ceci, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_« -Hais le, Naomi. Hais-le jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, tu m'entends ? demanda Ion, tandis qu'il hésitait encore à utiliser l'outil de torture sur la femme._

_-Oui...oui, je le ferais, mais n'attends plus, Ion. Enfonce-le et commence vite._

_-Ma sœur, tu dois comprendre ! Ton esprit est impossible à bloquer très longtemps ! Tu dois haïr Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, pour l'empêcher de te ramener tes souvenirs. Si, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques instants, il réussit à t'enlever ta haine pour lui, tu risqueras de te souvenir. _

_-Je comprends, mais...tu sais que je ne peux pas le haïr...tu le sais...tu es un des seuls à le savoir._

_-Oui, je le sais, mais pour ton bien, tu le feras. Tu es prête ?_

_-Oui, vas-y, murmura la femme avant de se laisser aller. »_

Telles furent les dernières images que Castiel décida de voir avant de rejoindre un de ses protégés qu'il avait entendu l'appeler. Il ne remarqua toujours pas ce regard interrogateur qui le suivait. Et qui s'en alla avec lui !

A l'autre bout de l'Univers, sur Terre, Dean en avait enfin fini avec sa tarte et une jeune femme ! Sam vit cette dernière boiter jusqu'à la porte et lancer un regard furieux à son frère ! Il en conclut que l'entrevue privée, et sexuelle, comprenons-nous, ne s'était pas franchement bien passé.

-Dean ?! interrogea-t-il donc.

-Quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, pourquoi tu poses cette question ? demanda l'ainé en se prenant une bière.

-Ben...elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier votre conversation sous la couette ! se moqua Sam.

-J'étais énervé.

-Un peu trop je crois, parce qu'elle boitait vraiment...me dis pas que vous avez fait...en fait, non, ne dis rien ! C'est à cause de Cas', n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom, Sammy. Castiel nous a abandonné pour aller avec une salope sans cœur qui le manipule. Tant pis pour lui, je ne pleurerais pas sur son sort. Qu'il aille s'envoyer en l'air avec la pétasse brune, je m'en bats les noisettes !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'envoyer en l'air ? demanda la voix de l'ange, qui s'était enfin téléporté vers les Winchester !

Dean, sursautant, lâcha sa bouteille de bière et se retourna vers Castiel, son pistolet dans les mains !

-Du calme, Dean, je ne te veux aucun mal ! essaya de rassurer l'ange.

-Oh toi, la ferme ! s'empêcha-t-il de hurler, tirant sur son meilleur ami !

Ce dernier ne gémit même pas de douleur quand les balles traversèrent son véhicule. Il n'était pas humain, après tout. Mais le mal qui emplit son cœur faisait bien plus souffrir que de petites choses l'égratignant.

-Dean, arrête ! ordonna Sam, enlevant vite l'arme des mains de son frère ! Pardon, Cas', on voulait pas t'accueillir comme ça !

-Je sais, Sam. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'envoyer en l'air ?

-Ca veut dire t'as bien baisé avec ta pétasse ?!

-Baiser ? Ca veut dire quoi ça aussi ?! s'interrogea l'ange, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que disait ce cher Dean.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, souffla Sam.

-Ca veut dire que tu fais de l'inceste avec ta pétasse d'ange qui te manipule au lieu de nous aider à sauver nos amis !

-Je...je ne suis pas incestueux, Dean. Jamais je ne toucherais un frère ou une sœur comme ça ! dit-il précipitamment !

-Ca veut dire que tu l'as fais ! Alors, elle est bonne au moins ?! J'espère que oui, ça nous évitera de nous demander si ton sacrifice vaut le coup ! grogna Dean, se resservant une bière dans le frigo et la buvant d'une traite !

-Mais de quelle pétasse parles-tu ?!

-Naomi, bordel !

-Je...je ne ferais jamais ça, Dean ! haussa le ton Castiel, intriguant Sam.

-M'en fou ! Vas te la faire et laisse-moi en paix !

-Je ne viens pas pour toi. Je suis venu pour Sam. Il m'a appelé. Je peux vous aider à empêcher la mort de vos proches.

-Merci, mais on a pas besoin de ton aide !

-Dean...

-J'ai dit _**NON**_ ! Tu nous as manipulé pendant des années, maintenant j'en ai ras les couilles !

-Ne mets pas tes couilles en cause ! s'énerva l'ange, ne comprenant pas le sens de ce mot à consonance très étrange !

-_**DEGAGE**_ !

-Dean ! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis reparti quand tu m'as dit de choisir ?!

-_**OUI**_ !

-Elle est morte ! Celle que tu oses insulter de 'pétasse' est morte ! Et elle n'était pas la 'pétasse' que tu imagines ! Alors si tu ne veux pas me voir, Dean, je ne t'approcherais pas. Mais je t'aiderais quand même. Je veux juste révéler la vérité au Paradis, et aider ma famille terrestre.

-Quelle vérité ?!

-La vérité qui entoure ma sœur. Je...je te laisse réfléchir, Dean. Sam, j'ai été ravi d'entendre ta voix...si seulement tu n'étais pas le seul à me prier..., murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

La main de Dean le retint par le poignet ! Castiel dut se retourner de force, et encra son regard dans celui de son meilleur-ami.

-Cas' ? Quelle vérité ?

-Je...je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas tout arrangé. C'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé. Je veux vraiment arrêter Crowley aussi.

-Metatron ne va pas t'en vouloir de lui poser un lapin ? demanda gentiment Sam, voulant calmer la rage des deux autres...et une énergie noire se dégageant d'un endroit proche de Castiel.

-Je pense qu'il comprendra que je dois révéler à ma famille ce qui est arrivé à Naomi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea froidement Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à révéler cela. Mais il s'en voulut. Peut être que, finalement, dire la vérité à celui qu'il aimait comme son frère pourrait lui éviter de se disputer une énième fois avec lui ! Peut être que ça arrangeait les choses...mais il douta. Pour se rassurer, l'ange toucha discrètement la bague à son doigt.

-Tu vois, tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Pars, Castiel. On te sonnera quand on aura besoin de toi, répliqua Dean d'un ton glacial.

L'ange baissa la tête. Ses amis ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le comprendre ?! Cette pensée l'emplit de tristesse. Il ne voulait que le bien de ses deux familles, alors pourquoi celles-ci le punissaient avec d'affreuses manières ?!

-Cas', on t'appellera bientôt ! essaya de rassurer Sam, faisant un sourire à son ami.

Castiel ne put sourire, il acquiesça juste. Son regard se planta quelques instants dans chaque pair d'yeux, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Etrangement, l'énergie qui l'accompagnait disparut aussi...l'air se détendit quelque peu dans la pièce.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas dans un grand manoir rempli de démons ! Un certain Roi de l'Enfer se détendait avec un pauvre prisonnier. Pas de la manière dont vous imaginez, voyons ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour se détendre sexuellement ! Sa frustration partit dans une torture hors du commun de par sa violence. En effet, le prisonnier s'évanouit plusieurs fois ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un démon apparut devant Crowley que ce dernier cessa son activité jouissive.

-Alors ?! s'enquit le Roi, prenant un verre d'alcool et le buvant entièrement.

-Aucune trace, monsieur.

-Nos petits Winchester vont bien finir par se montrer ! S'il faut que je tue un de leurs proches très proche, je le ferais ! Voyons voir...trouvez-moi un amour de ces deux là !

-Peut être que Castiel ferait l'affaire, monsieur ? suggéra le démon, baissant la tête en signe de respect.

-Ravales tes idées pour toi, idiot ! Crétin, vas ! Cassie est intouchable ! Il disparait tout le temps ! Et pour ton autre mission ?

-Monsieur, je...

-Quoi ? Elle est facilement repérable ! Regardez si vous voyez un uniforme gris et c'est qu'elle est là !

-Monsieur...

-Et sinon, regardez toutes les poitrines que vous pouvez ! La sienne est facilement reconnaissable tellement elle est sublime ! Et en dernier recours, ses yeux ! Ils ne vous trompent jamais !

-Monsieur ! interrompit avec peur le démon.

-Je t'écoute, petit imbécile de démon.

-Je...je l'ai cherché partout, mais votre ange a disparu.

-Elle n'est quand même pas retourné au Paradis sans me dire au revoir ?! Cherche encore !

-Je l'ai trouvé...enfin, non, elle est...

-Elle est quoi ?

-Morte.

-C'est une superbe blague !

-Je vous assure, monsieur, qu'elle est morte. Un démon a réussi à voir la scène en direct. Il voulait tuer Castiel, mais il est tombé sur la scène.

Crowley crut d'abord à une blague. Naomi, sa Naomi, morte ?! Impossible, bien trop coriace ! Mais l'air du démon lui apprit, à regret, qu'il ne mentait pas. Non...pas elle, elle était la seule ange pour qui il avait de la sympathie ! Il avait besoin de son aide aussi !

-C...comment ?! Qui est le salaud qui l'a tué ?! Parle !

-Metatron. C'est le Scribe de leur Dieu. Il avait l'air de la torturer mentalement, et il l'a tué avec un poignard céleste dans le ventre.

La rage fit son apparition dans le corps du grand démon. Il ne sut pourquoi. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un ange. Il avait certes besoin de son aide, mais il pouvait bien trouver un autre ange pour l'aider ! Non, elle était la seule...de colère, il se vengea sur son prisonnier, qui mourut après avoir eu la nuque brisée et le ventre presque arraché ! L'autre démon préféra partir, laissant son Maître en paix !

* * *

**Alors, vous voulez toujours la suite? ^^ **

**Le 1 pour l'avoir**

**Le 2 pour me faire part de vos attentes pour les prochains chapitres et vos avis!**

**Un bonus pour vous: Sam pourrait aussi avoir un amour prochainement! Mais les couples ne seront pas ce que vous pensez x)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Empereur des doutes

**Hello everyone! La suite de cette fic est là^^ Les chapitres seront dorénavant moins longs pour ne pas vous assommer. L'intrigue va avancer aussi, enfin, je l'espère! Merci aux reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Un gros soupir se fit entendre de la part de Sam après qu'il eut terminé sa tirade. Depuis 5 minutes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler, depuis 5 minutes que Dean faisait la sourde oreille. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant ! Et le pire c'était que le plus vieux des frères, sans dire un seul mot, alluma soudainement la radio !

-C'est une blague là ! s'écria le cadet.

-hein ? demanda Dean alors qu'il conduisait son bébé.

-Eteins cette saloperie de radio.

-Pourquoi ? J'aime bien la musique !

-Je t'ai dit d'éteindre cette foutue radio, Dean ! haussa-t-il le ton.

Dean, voyant que la situation était grave et sérieuse, préféra sagement obéir cette fois. Il savoura les dernières mélodies de la chanson avant d'éteindre sa radio qu'il chérissait tant.

-T'es content ? marmonna-t-il ensuite à son frère.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir le fond de ma pensée ?

-Ben...ouais !

-J'en ai marre.

-On fera une pause dans peu de temps, t'en fais pas.

-Je te parle pas de ça, idiot ! Je te parle de toi et de Cas' !

-Sam, commença son frère.

-Non, laisse-moi parler ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous disputer à longueur de temps comme un couple qui s'en veut ! J'en ai marre de jouer l'arbitre surtout ! Il faut ça cesse, Dean.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Sammy.

Ledit Sammy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son frère allait enfin faire la paix avec ce cher Castiel sans même discuter ? Youpi !

-Quand on fera notre pause, on tracera des signes anti anges sur mon bébé et sur nous-mêmes. Castiel ne pourra plus nous retrouver.

-_**DEAN**_ ! T'es idiot, tu le sais ça ?! Tu lui en veux encore alors qu'il a une raison pour ne pas être collé à nous tout le temps ?! Tu lui en veux de ne plus être dépendant à nous ?! Je te signale qu'il doit aussi s'occuper des anges, alors arrête de lui en vouloir !

-Je ne lui en veux pas, grogna l'ainé.

-Ah ouais ?! Alors pourquoi le lui dis-tu à chaque dispute ?! Dean, règle tes problèmes avec Cas' une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il puisse enfin nous aider ! On ne trouvera jamais Crowley, ou même la dernière épreuve. On ne les trouvera jamais seuls en tout cas.

-Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de nous abandonner ! cingla Dean, s'apprêtant à rallumer la radio.

Son cadet, pas de cet avis, l'en empêcha sans faire de mauvais geste, n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une voiture ! L'ainé se permit un grognement mental. Pourquoi son frère était-il toujours aussi exaspérant et sérieux ?!

-Pour notre mission, au moins celle-ci, on a besoin de lui. S'il te plaît Dean, pardonne-lui comme tu m'as pardonné. Ce que j'ai fais est bien pire.

-De ton point de vue.

-Dean, je t'en prie. Au moins cette fois. Je refuse de chasser un fantôme vieux de 3000 ans tout seul, ou même avec toi.

-Tu verras, ça sera facile ! Ce n'est qu'un fantôme !

-Ouais, sauf qu'il a beaucoup tué et qu'il est bien plus puissant que tous les fantômes qu'on a pu rencontrer...

-Avant de les griller, interrompit Dean avec un sourire.

-Ton sourire veut dire que tu es d'accord, parfait ! Cas' ? appela Sam dans la voiture.

Castiel apparut rapidement pour une fois, au grand dam de Dean qui protesta. L'ange baissa immédiatement la tête.

-Pardon Dean, je crois que je devrais repartir.

-Ou...

-Ferme la, Dean. Cas', si tu bouges une seule de tes ailes de ce fichu canapé, je te cloue sur place, compris ?! menaça gentiment Sam.

-Oui...pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

-On a besoin de toi pour une mission. On t'explique le topo. Récemment, un sarcophage est arrivé par paquebot du Caire à New-York. Jusque là, rien de spécial. Mais après un voyage à travers les Etats Unis jusqu'au Maine, le sarcophage disparait. Euh, attends, tu sais ce que veut dire sarcophage ? demanda soudainement Sam.

-Sam, je ne suis pas un homme vert ! Je suis un ange, j'ai vécu à cette époque ! Continue ton histoire ! quémanda Castiel, s'installant confortablement.

-On appelle ça les extraterrestres, Cas'...enfin bref ! Le sarcophage disparait, on le retrouve à différents endroits, et à chaque fois des meurtres sanglants sont commis. On a contacté Garth pour qu'il nous en dise plus, il nous a dit que les victimes avaient toutes hébergé un ange dans le corps. Des femmes, de préférence, même si quelques hommes y sont passés. Il a aussi retrouvé la trace de démons...mais il sait aussi que c'est un fantôme parce que, surprise, il n'y avait pas de momie dans sa tombe !

-Oh...amusante affaire ! Et...que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas trouver de momies, malgré que j'aimerais en voir pour de vrai.

-Euh...on a passé que tu...

-Il a pensé ! maugréa Dean.

-Ne m'interromps pas, du gland ! Je disais donc qu'on pensait que tu pourrais nous aider vu que, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, tu as vécu à cette époque.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment les sarcophages, tu sais ?

-Mais non Cas', pas les sarcophages ! Tu connais un certain...Qin Shi Huang ?

-Oh, c'était un empereur chinois ! s'enthousiasma l'homme.

-Ouais...euh...en fait, c'est son sarcophage, mais c'est apparemment c'est pas son corps...

-Donc, en gros, une tombe chinoise se retrouve sur la terre des Pharaons avant d'être embarquée ici ? résuma l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

-Mh...avez-vous des photos de la momie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ?

-Euh, ouais je dois avoir ça !

Sam s'empressa de sortir son ordinateur. Dean continuait de conduire quant à lui, essayant de ne pas écouter les paroles des deux autres. Il se sentait invisible, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi !

-On arrive, dit-il alors.

-Déjà ?! s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

-Ca fait 30 minutes que vous blablatez, soupira l'ainé avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Sam eut aussi un soupir, énervé par le comportement enfantin de son frère. Il n'attendit pas que Castiel sorte, sachant que l'ange était déjà près du coffre. En effet, il le vit derrière Dean, qui chouchoutait quelques armes et les choisissait soigneusement.

-Jolie ta bague ! sourit le cadet.

-Oh, merci ! rougit légèrement l'ange.

-Tu l'as eu où ?

-Euh...je l'ai trouvé.

-Je peux voir la pierre précieuse ? Wow, elle a la couleur d'un saphir !

-Oui, mais apparemment ce n'est pas une de vos pierres !

-Ca c'est clair...si on avait ce genre de pierres, on le saurait ! Dean, regarde !

L'ainé soupira, mais que leur voulaient-ils encore, ces énergumènes adorateurs de l'histoire ?! Il se retourna, exaspéré, et tomba nez à nez avec une bague. Il sourcilla quand il crut sentir une énergie s'en dégager.

-Castiel, tu l'as eu où ?!

-Quelqu'un me l'a donné.

-Mouais...bon allez, au bouleau ! Je vais chercher le fantôme peut être empereur, et vous, vous allez chercher la momie pour la brûler.

-Dean ? Je préférerais venir avec toi, avoua Castiel, ayant peur qu'il arrive malheur à ses protégés.

-On sait se défendre..., grommela l'humain.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'ai pas vu souvent de fantômes qui auraient plus de 3000 ans supposément...

-Il a pas 3000 ans, voyons ! C'est l'empereur chinois dont le nom est imprononçable !

-Non Dean, ce n'est pas Qin Shi Huang. Cet empereur est toujours enterré là où il est. Le sarcophage est une copie. Sam, montre-moi les photos de la momie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ! pressa Castiel.

Dans un soupir et des jurons gentiment dits, Sam donna son ordinateur à Castiel, qui put enfin admirer le...la...le cadavre mortuaire de la momie en question.

-Mince alors, vous avez affaire à un roi des premières civilisations...enfin, plutôt à un véhicule qui était roi. Sam, Dean, vous allez devoir vous battre contre...Ishkur.

-Gné ? interrogea Dean.

-Euh...Ishkur est, en sumérien, le nom du Dieu de l'Orage.

-En sumérien ? Ce n'est pas...très vieux ça ?

-Si. Ca date de la mythologie mésopotamienne. Ishkur aime se déguiser en fantôme et emprunter des véhicules. Depuis longtemps, il s'en prend aux véhicules des anges. Il ne peut pas être libéré comme ça...quelqu'un a dû le libérer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? demanda Sam.

-On va le chasser ! sourit Dean, excité par cette nouvelle chasse !

Il partit sans attendre, faisant sourciller les deux autres. Mais...quelle mouche le piquait ?! Sam et Castiel le suivirent rapidement, ne voulant pas le perdre. L'endroit était chargé d'énergie puissante. En entrant, la bague de Castiel se mit à légèrement vibrer, mais l'ange ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par ce qui se passait. Les trois hommes ne purent même pas faire un autre pas que Dean fut violemment projeté contre un mur !

-Dean ! hurla Sam, prenant vite son pistolet et tirant dans le vide

-Non Sam, lui tirer dessus ne servira à rien. Ishkur est immortel, comme les autres dieux. Nous devons partir ! informa Castiel, s'apprêtant déjà à aller vers son ami pour le libérer.

Une douleur le prit soudainement au ventre ! Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible agrippait sa Grâce pour la lui arracher !

-Sam ! geignit-il, voulant de l'aide.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?! Qu'est-ce que t'a, Cas' ?! s'étrangla Dean, ayant un mal fou à respirer !

-Ishkur...il n'est pas ravi de me voir ! Il va m'enlever ma Grâce ! gémit-il de douleur avant d'être balancé au sol à nouveau.

Le 'fantôme' dont l'identité n'était pas encore sûre semblait s'acharner sur le pauvre ange, dont le dos était tâché de sang. Les cris de Castiel se déchainèrent sur la pièce.

-Saloperie de truc, laisse-le tranquille ! cria Dean, appuyé par Sam qui, lui aussi, se faisait projeter au sol !

Le cadet crut voir une main blanche et froide venir vers son visage. Il sentit peu à peu toutes ses forces l'abandonner !

-Sam ?! _**SAMMY**_ ! s'inquiéta son frère, se débattant !

Castiel, dont le dos laissait encore plus de sang couler, put aussi voir la main...mais quand tout lui parut fini, quand il ne sentit presque plus sa Grâce, quelque chose vint toucher son dos. Quelque chose de doux. Il s'évanouit, alors que les deux autres garçons entendirent un cri perçant venant d'une entité masculine. Ils virent enfin quelque chose ! Un spectre, pas très joli à voir, qui hurlait sa rage sur un endroit qui se trouvait tout proche de Castiel. Et l'entité se recula, avant de disparaitre dans une lumière aveuglante. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils purent voir, alors qu'ils sombrèrent, eux aussi, dans le noir complet.

* * *

**Alors, des idées, des suggestions, des remarques? :p Rendez-vous dans 'type your review here...' avec du thé et des biscuits (que je vous fournis généreusement :p) et bien sûr, avec vos appréciations^^**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que l'intrigue avec Ishkur est sans doute un peu brouillon parce que je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas encore trop travaillé. Ishkur existe bel et bien cela dit, si vous voulez en savoir plus, les blogs et sites vous aideront^^**

**Aujourd'hui, pas de votes, juste une question:**

**Que voulez-vous voir dans les prochains chapitres?**

**Sur ce, à très bientôt pour le 8ème chapitre!**


	8. Chapitre 8: A la croisée d'un dieu

**Hello! Après presque une semaine sans uploader cette fic, je reviens! J'ai enfin fini le brevet donc je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement aux fics pendant 2 mois non-stop (merci qui? Merci l'inventeur des vacances x) Ce chapitre sera plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes^^**

**InsWinchester: Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as lu mes fics^^ J'espère qu'elles t'ont toutes plus, et merci pour le compliment! Arf, avant j'avoue que je faisais toujours des fics courtes (si tu entends par là petits chapitres ou juste os, c'est pareil, parce qu'avant je ne faisais que ça!) mais maintenant je suis à fond dans l'écriture et j'essaye de faire de longs trucs! C'est amusant, parce que j'avais déjà quelques idées que toi aussi tu as eu^^ Saches que je les ai mises dans un doc word, je vais en appliquer quelques unes! Par contre, il n'y a pas de Balthazar, tu voulais sans doute parler de Zachariah? ^^ Il est mort hélas...(m'enfin, comme je suis l'auteure je peux arranger ça!) Merci encore pour la review (:**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

-Castiel? Réveille-toi, petit ange! Bouge ton cul, allez! beugla une voix familière à l'ange.

-On peut peut-être le secouer un peu? suggéra une autre voix.

-T'es malade, Dean?!

-Oh c'est bon Sam, ça ne lui fera rien! Même l'eau bouillante ne lui a rien fait...

-Justement, qui a eu cette idée?! s'énerva la voix de l'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

-Garth, ne nous engueule pas! Il ne réagissait pas, il fallait bien qu'on essaye de le réveiller, non?

Un petit gémissement interrompit brutalement la conversation animée des trois hommes. En effet, Castiel venait d'émerger du sommeil, ouvrant un œil à la recherche d'un élément familier. Il eut un bref sourire en voyant le visage de Dean penché au dessus de lui.

-Salut, Cas'! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, bordel! jura ce dernier.

-Je...je suis navré Dean. Je crois que je me suis légèrement évanoui.

-Sans blague? ironisa son interlocuteur.

Sam et Garth se contentèrent de regarder en haussant parfois les sourcils. Au fond de son être non croyant, le cadet des Winchester se réjouit quand il vit l'inquiétude de Dean pour leur ange. Peut-être que leur relation allait de nouveau se stabiliser et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'engueulades dignes de 'Desesperate Housewives' avant quelques siècles?!

-Au fait Garth, voici Castiel. Cas', celui qui t'a si gentiment sauvé les miches, c'est Garth, un autre chasseur qui arrive toujours au bon moment! le félicita Dean avec un sourire.

-Alors c'est lui l'ange qui vous aide? Il est pas mal, t'as raison Dean!

-Euh, toussota ce dernier, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Castiel se contenta de pencher la tête de côté quant à lui. Il ne comprenait pas la remarque, et préféra s'interroger sur les récents évènements. Ses disputes avec Dean, l'appel de Sam, la conversation dans l'Impala majestueuse, Ishkur, une douce sensation...et ensuite plus rien!

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il finalement, montrant son incompréhension.

-Bah, je me souviens qu'on est tombés dans un piège qui consistait à nous exterminer, que Is...Ik...Is truc a failli nous zigouiller, et ensuite Garth nous a sauvé à temps.

-Je vous rappelle que je vous ai juste trouvés au sol et que je n'ai fais que vous ramener au bercail! interrompit Garth.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour nous trouver, on n'avait rien dit aux autres chasseurs...et où est-ce que tu t'étais encore fourré, idiot?! Ca fait des mois qu'on essaye de te contacter! fulmina l'ainé en lançant un regard inquisiteur à son collègue pour le dissuader de mentir.

-Arrête de me crier dessus, on est pas encore en couple! J'étais juste en mission et mon portable s'est allumé tout seul! J'ai senti des vibrations avant de voir le message sur mon portable. Ma belle bagnole a explosé, mais j'ai quand même eu l'appel.

-L'appel?! Un message?! On a jamais appelé ton numéro, gros couillon! Enfin...pas pour cette mission! grogna Dean.

-Je sais, nigaud! C'était un SOS, disons. Un SOS et mon GPS qui s'est allumé. J'ai suivi les indications et je suis arrivé là où vous étiez.

-Ca veut dire que quelqu'un nous observait alors! Personne n'a rien remarqué? interrogea Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondit simplement Castiel.

-De mon côté aussi j'ai rien remarqué...faut dire qu'on bouge tout le temps en ce moment, et avec toutes nos balades, on aurait forcément remarqué si...

Pendant que Sam parlait, racontant ses hypothèses à Dean et Garth, lequel s'amusait parfois avec des blagues, Castiel tentait d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'une question lui vienne: il avait senti Ishkur essayer de lui voler son bien le plus précieux, sa Grâce. Mais il sentait toujours ses ailes, et elles n'étaient pas blessées étrangement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit épargné alors qu'il était aux portes de l'humanité simple? Et puis il y avait eu cette sensation tout au long du voyage dans la voiture, et cette même sensation qui était réapparue avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

-Et là un truc a eu l'air de s'en prendre à notre fantôme, termina d'expliquer Sam.

-Un dieu, corrigea son frère.

-C'est pareil!

-Pas du tout! Un fantôme n'est pas assez puissant, un dieu peut te tuer en moins de deux, sourit Garth.

-Un fantôme aussi, marmonna le cadet. Et puis c'est bizarre, d'abord une aide invisible et maintenant un SOS, qui ne vient pas de nous, et qui disait qu'on était en danger...

-C'est peut être l'un de vous qui l'a envoyé sans le remarquer, suggéra pensivement l'autre chasseur.

-On avait pas de moyen de communiquer, et je doute qu'on puisse faire exploser ta bagnole avec un simple SOS sur ton portable! Ca ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un ange. Cas'?

Ledit Cas' n'écoutait déjà plus, ses pensées exclusivement tournées vers la douce énergie qu'il avait senti le guérir et le sauver lui et les deux Winchester. Et cette énergie bien mystérieuse, il pouvait encore la sentir près de lui. Sa main trouva doucement l'anneau à son doigt, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Castiel?!

-Hein, oui?! revint-il vite à la réalité, lâchant son _précieux_ objet.

-Tu nous écoutais? On te demandait si tu avais envoyé le SOS à Garth, vu qu'il a subi des vibrations et que seul un ange peut faire ça.

-Pas forcément les anges. Mais pour te répondre, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de votre bon ami. Je me demande par contre si ce n'est pas un autre fantôme. Il est possible que la chose qui nous ait aidé là-bas soit aussi responsable de l'appel.

-Plausible, acquiesça Sam.

-Tu voudrais dire qu'on a un ange...un fantôme gardien maintenant?

-Peut-être. Ou bien peut-être aussi que ce fantôme soit rattaché à Ishkur et qu'il essaye depuis longtemps de le détruire.

-Mouais...ou alors c'est ton pote, Metatron.

A ce nom, Castiel sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. La température autour de lui était soudainement teintée de chaleur. Il crut percevoir de la colère. Les autres aussi durent le sentir, car ils empoignèrent leurs armes.

-Vous sentez ça? demanda naïvement l'ange.

-Si tu parles de cette chaleur, ouais. Dis Garth, tu n'aurais pas embarqué Ishkur ici par hasard?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache?!

-Ton détecteur n'a rien remarqué?

-Pas que je sache, Dr Watson! ironisa Garth, lançant un regard amusé à Dean, lequel lui en retourna un noir.

-C'est peut-être le fantôme qui nous a aidé, alors! songea Sam. Cas', t'es de notre avis? Cas'?

Malgré les appels répétitifs de Sam, Castiel ne répondait toujours pas, regardant tout autour de lui. Il lui semblait que quelque chose était tout près de lui...il ferma les yeux, cherchant une signification à tout ceci, mais il n'y avait aucune explication. Juste la sensation qu'une main touchait son épaule. Il rouvrit vite les yeux!

-Dean, passe-moi ton engin qui peut repérer les fantômes! demanda-t-il.

L'ainé, après avoir hausser les sourcils à la manière de Teal'c dans Stargate, oui vous connaissez aussi cette série, décida d'obéir. Il prit son appareil et rechercha des traces d'entité près de Castiel, voyant l'agitation de l'ange. Et ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore quand il observa les résultats. Des bip se firent entendre tandis que les antennes de l'appareil devinrent rouges. La tension augmenta quand il approcha encore son engin de l'ange.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? interrogea ce dernier.

-On dirait bien qu'un fantôme te colle au fessier!

-Oui, je le sens aussi. Tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'une main avait agrippé mon épaule.

-C'est quand même bizarre...c'est sans doute Ishkur qui nous a suivi.

-On l'aurait repéré, Sammy.

-Pas forcément. C'est un dieu, je le rappelle. Un dieu qui a la capacité de se changer en spectre, et dont on ignore tout jusqu'à présent. On sait juste que c'est supposé être un dieu sumérien. Donc ça date...

-Et personne ne peut nous renseigner, même pas les vrais fantômes! marmonna Dean de mauvaise grâce. Quoique...Cas', tes potes n'ont pas vécu à cette époque par hasard?

-Mes...potes, Dean?

-Oui tes potes! Tes...frères et sœurs...Les anges quoi! soupira l'humain, exaspéré par le manque d'humour et de vocabulaire que possédait ce pauvre petit ange aux jolies fesses...

-Oh! En fait, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'anges qui aient décidé d'immigrer à cette époque sur Terre. Ils préféraient d'autres endroits.

-Qui pourrait nous aider?

-J'ai pu constater que Anna et Naomi ont pu aller à cette époque, mais elles sont...mortes, murmura l'ange, sa culpabilité reprenant soudainement le dessus.

-Cas', c'est pas ta faute. Et puis elles l'ont bien cherché! Elles voulaient nous tuer.

-Parce qu'on ne leur a apparemment pas laissé le choix.

-Les anges trouvent toujours des excuses pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis! Souviens-toi de votre massacre sur les hébreux d'Egypte! argumenta Dean.

Castiel ne put que baisser la tête. Les paroles de son frère de cœur lui faisaient étrangement mal. Pas seulement à cause des souvenirs d'Anna et Naomi, mais aussi en se rappelant qu'il avait tué de petits bébés innocents jadis.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que vous avez commis des erreurs, et que vous essayez de les oublier, mais que vous refusez de voir que vous l'avez fait de vous-même, mais on sait très bien que toi tu regrettes ce que tu as fais, Cas', tenta de rassurer Sam.

-Non Sam, ne me cherche pas d'excuse. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fais. Dean a totalement raison. Je vais aller me renseigner auprès de Metatron, lui pourra sans doute nous indiquer certaines choses. S'il ne sait rien sur cette nouvelle énergie, il saura peut être des choses sur Ishkur.

-J'espère, dit simplement l'ainé, bien qu'au fond il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose à son ange gardien.

Ce dernier sembla le comprendre, et jeta un regard à Dean, le scrutant à la recherche d'un quelconque message, mais il ne décela rien. Tant pis.

-Bon, et pour toi Garth, ça n'explique pas ce que t'as foutu durant des mois!

-Figurez-vous que j'étais à la recherche d'un...

Castiel se détourna de nouveau de la conversation, se mettant à l'écart et repensant aux événements. C'est alors que la chose étrange, l'énergie, se manifesta à nouveau. Il releva en 4ème vitesse la tête, et observa tous les environs. La seule chose bizarre qu'il put voir c'était un magazine pornographique qui se tenait fièrement dans un fauteuil...oh, oui, il se souvint qu'il était dans la chambre de motel que lui et ses frères de cœur partageaient. Ce journal aux magnifiques images explicites devait appartenir à ce cher Dean. Ses pensées revinrent cependant vers l'énergie, car il la percevait se déplacer! Elle allait vers lui! Mais il n'y avait aucun spectre, aucune orbe...

-Cas', vas vite voir Metatron pour qu'il nous aide, j'ai l'impression que ce...Is truc va encore attaquer. S'il s'en prend aux anges ou à leurs véhicules, Sam, moi et toi y compris sommes en danger. Rassure-moi Garth, aucun ange n'a essayé de te grimper dedans au moins? se méfia Dean.

-Tu me prends pour qui?! Je refuse d'être la capote d'un ange!

-On est bien d'accord...bah...où est Cas'?!

-Tu lui as dit de filer, Dean! T'as vraiment une mémoire sélective, toi, s'amusa Sam.

La conversation reprit plus vivement entre les trois hommes, ils en vinrent à parler des derniers mois, ne voyant plus le temps passer. Durant ce temps, Metatron et Castiel se promenaient au bord d'un port. La mer était assez agitée, et le soleil faisait quelque peu défaut...ce qui irrita légèrement Metatron.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda son frère.

-J'aurais aimé avoir le soleil pour te faire visiter cet endroit! Tu n'imagines pas les merveilles de certains endroits sur Terre.

-J'ai visité beaucoup de contrées d'ici, sourcilla Castiel.

-Oui certes, mais combien de fois as-tu vu la mer? Combien de fois t'es-tu promené ainsi?

-Pour être honnête, j'ai très peu de fois pu observer de cette manière. Sam et Dean m'emmènent avec eux, mais c'est au pas de course! Il faut dire que nous sommes très occupés par nos missions!

-Tu m'en diras tant, Castiel. Alors, es-tu venu ici pour que nous complétions la dernière épreuve pour bloquer le Paradis?

-Malheureusement non, mon frère. En vérité, je suis venu te trouver pour que tu nous aides. Moi et les frères Winchester avons eu un...léger problème.

-De quel ordre? Cela doit être important...

-En effet. En fait, il s'agit d'un fantôme.

Castiel se lança dans des explications entremêlées de réflexions typiquement Castieliennes, ce qui fit sourire Metatron à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la fin de cette prometteuse histoire.

-Un dieu qui se prend pour un fantôme?! Personne ne le peut!

-Et pourtant...Metatron, pourquoi y a-t-il du dédain dans votre voix lorsque vous parlez des dieux? interrogea prudemment Castiel.

-Ce ne sont pas des dieux. Nous n'en connaissons qu'un seul, Castiel, ne l'oublie pas. Ces faux dieux sont de vraies vipères. Ton imposteur a-t-il un nom?

-Oui. Ishkur. C'est un dieu sumérien, d'après nos informations. Nous aurions besoin que tu nous éclaircisse.

-Je chercherais dans mes ouvrages mythologiques dans ma bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, si tu me le permets, je te la montrerais bientôt. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais toutes mes trouvailles littéraires.

-J'en suis sûr aussi! se réjouit Castiel. Metatron? Pourquoi Ishkur s'en prend aux anges et à nos véhicules, d'après toi? Nous n'avons rien fait aux dieux...

-Ces faux dieux veulent éliminer les enfants et les porteurs de notre Père. Ils lui déclarent la guerre. Pour cela nous devrions tous les exterminer!

-Mais nous ne savons pas comment...

-Pas encore, Castiel, mais cela va venir. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider à tuer ces usurpateurs.

-Merci mon frère. Mais...comment a-t-il fait pour se libérer?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, les dieux sumériens, après leur déclin, ont été enfermés dans des boîtes séparées.

-Une sorte de boîte à Dibbouk?! se réjouit Castiel, se remémorant d'un film particulièrement amusant sur ce genre de choses.

-Si on veut, à la différence qu'il faut des sortes de codes pour les ouvrir.

-Et qui pourrait les ouvrir? Et surtout les retrouver!

-A mon avis, et sachant que ça serait parfaitement son genre, cette œuvre est due à notre cher Crowley. Non content de prendre la place de Lucifer, Crowley veut aussi accélérer notre mort. Pour cela, il doit utiliser nos ennemis...je n'en reviens pas. Un sale petit démon de bas étage ne peut pas anéantir les enfants de Dieu! Même Lucifer serait contre! Pour une fois Castiel, je souhaite le retour de notre grand frère, pas pour l'Apocalypse, mais pour qu'il détruise cet insignifiant démon qui nous enquiquine.

Castiel préféra se taire, étudiant juste les paroles de son frère. Pourquoi autant de haine?! Pourquoi cette rage venait-elle aussi soudainement? Le jeune ange s'interrogea un petit moment, et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Crowley. Le Scribe avait raison sur certains points. Ce genre de choses était propre au roi de l'enfer. Mais prendre le risque de réveiller un dieu, c'était dangereux!

-Je t'en dirais plus quand j'aurais fouiller une centaine de livres sur le sujet, tu veux?

-Oui, bien sûr. Merci mon frère.

Metatron lui offrit un petit sourire. Alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quelque chose lui revint en tête! Il toucha sa bague tout en parlant, voulant se rassurer.

-Metatron, j'aimerais...j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quand tu as tué Naomi, tu l'as neutralisé en lui faisant revoir des souvenirs, non?

-Oui. Ca m'a permis de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Oui, je l'ai vu, mais...elle avait l'air de souffrir atrocement en revoyant les souvenirs que tu lui as montré. Et je les ai vu aussi.

-Castiel...

-Comment savais-tu qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas?

-De quoi parles-tu?! s'inquiéta le Scribe.

-Metatron, je veux que vous soyez sincère, commença le jeune ange, adoptant de nouveau le vouvoiement pour montrer sa méfiance. Vous saviez que Naomi ne se souvenait pas de cette scène, et que ça aurait un effet sur elle. Comment saviez-vous qu'elle avait oublié?! Et comment avez-vous fait pour savoir quel type de souvenirs la neutraliserait?!

-Castiel...je savais qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, en effet.

-Alors vous...vous étiez au courant de ses souffrances? Vous saviez que Zachariah lui faisait du mal? se méfia Castiel, se reculant de son frère brusquement.

En même temps qu'il se disputait avec l'autre ange, la même énergie revint vers lui. Il lui semblait qu'on le soutenait, qu'on essayait de le calmer, presque de lui faire oublier!

-Oui, je savais. J'ai analysé Naomi assez longtemps pour entrevoir des souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient enfouis, mais j'ai pu extraire quelques extraits de son calvaire. Crois-moi Castiel, je regrette ce qu'elle a subi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre encore, mais c'était le seul moyen pour la neutraliser.

-Vous l'avez tué!

-Non, enfin...oui, je l'ai bel et bien tué, mais je l'ai fais pour son bien.

-Pour son bien?! s'énerva rapidement Castiel, n'écoutant plus les vibrations qui semblaient vouloir de lui qu'il se calme.

-Elle a beaucoup souffert, Castiel, tu le sais. Elle était un danger pour nous, et elle était elle aussi en danger. J'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Quelque chose se prépare au Paradis, mon frère. Et cette chose n'aurait pas été bonne pour elle, j'en suis persuadé. Cesse de te méfier maintenant. Je ne souhaitais pas la tuer, mais elle ne m'en a pas laissé le choix.

-Vous avez laissé Zachariah et même peut-être d'autres anges lui faire du mal!

-Non Castiel, je n'ai laissé personne toucher notre sœur. Je n'étais pas au courant, on m'a banni. Ce n'est qu'en l'observant, j'avoue sans t'en avoir avisé, que j'ai pu voir ce qui se passait. Ais foi en moi, mon petit frère. Nous allons réparer les erreurs commises par ceux qui se croyaient les plus forts. Je vais faire les recherches que tu m'as demandé. Mets-toi en tête que Naomi représentait un danger pour nous et pour elle-même. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Les traîtres et les démons payeront ce qu'ils ont fait.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre qui vous a paru...bien? Pas bien? Moche? Ennuyant? Instructif? Dîtes-moi tout messieurs dames^^ Les votes sont:**

**Le 1 pour que je continue**

**Le 2 pour si vous voulez voir plus de souvenirs**

**Le 3 pour me zigouiller (ou éventuellement m'aider à zigouiller Zachariah et ou Crowley et ou Metatron)**

**Le 4 pour toutes les autres remarques :p**

**Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des attentes, vous pouvez me les dire, j'y répondrais toujours et j'essayerais d'intégrer certaines demandes^^ **


	9. Chapitre 9: Les mystères de l'ange

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite de ma fanfiction. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre contient des scènes mâtures, alors vous êtes prévenus! Elles n'atteignent pas le niveau des premiers chapitres, mais je vous mets en garde quand même. L'intrigue prend vraiment forme à partir de ce chapitre, et ce n'est même que le début. Vous aurez l'occasion d'admirer l'apparition de plusieurs couples et l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages dans les prochains chapitres, mais ces personnages feront-ils le bien ou le mal, mystère!**

**Je remercie aussi les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent cette fic, et aussi ceux qui reviewent, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture^^ **

* * *

_« Ses yeux parcourent la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Son regard était paniqué, elle chercha un point de repère, mais la salle était plongée dans le sombre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où on l'avait emmené. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose : elle allait payer cher pour ses actes. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, se demandant ce qu'on allait lui faire subir, une porte apparemment dérobée s'ouvrit. Elle plissa les yeux et put apercevoir une silhouette. Enfin ! Elle n'était plus seule. Son cœur se régularisa alors qu'elle tentait de mettre un nom sur la personne face à elle. On claqua des doigts, et soudainement la pièce s'illumina. Elle ferma vite les yeux ! Tout était absolument blanc. Une salle d'interrogatoire...il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises, rien de plus. Ce fut les seules choses qu'elle put voir, le blanc lui irritant les yeux._

_-Bonjour Anna._

_L'ange ouvrit fébrilement les yeux, et put enfin voir le visage de l'inconnu. Une femme. Une femme qui se tenait fièrement près d'elle, et qui avançait jusqu'à se trouver face à elle. Anna plongea dans sa mémoire, essayant de détecter une identité, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne connaissait pas la femme qui l'observait calmement._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle demander, la méfiance prenant possession d'elle._

_-Je m'appelle Naomi._

_-Etes-vous un démon ?_

_-Certainement pas, Anna. Je suis un ange, comme toi._

_-Alors pourquoi me gardez-vous enfermée ici ? interrogea-t-elle, plissant encore les yeux. Est-ce Zachariah qui vous envoie ?_

_Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brune quand le nom de l'autre ange parvint à ses oreilles. Elle s'assit sur le coin de la table, scrutant Anna, puis décida de lui répondre._

_-Non, il interdit aux autres de venir te voir. Pour lui, tu es une traîtresse. Un ange déchu._

_-Il a raison._

_-Evite de m'interrompre s'il te plaît. Zachariah veut te faire exécuter._

_-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant de lui ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Naomi ?_

_-Je viens t'éviter la peine capitale, annonça-t-elle après un petit moment._

_-Vraiment ? C'est vous qui avez demandé à Castiel de me ramener._

_-Pas moi, non. Je ne souhaite pas ta mort._

_-Mais vous allez me blesser, s'inquiéta l'ange rousse, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper ou de disparaitre plus rapidement, sans succès._

_-Non, Anna. Je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal ! Tu as mal parole, sœur. Mon rôle est d'aider les anges comme toi, confia Naomi, venant s'asseoir tout près de sa sœur._

_Elle lui lança un regard rempli de sincère, tout en espérant que Zachariah n'allait pas entrer à ce moment. Il la laissait seule si peu de temps qu'elle craignait qu'il veuille encore la voir. _

_-Vous n'allez pas me tuer alors ?_

_-Non. Je vais t'aider à obtenir le Pardon._

_-Comment ?! s'enquit-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'espoir._

_-Nous allons arrêter l'Apocalypse._

_-Mais...les anges..._

_-Ne savent pas à quoi ils s'exposent. Si nous arrêtons l'Apocalypse, il n'y aura plus de guerre. Michel et Lucifer ne seront pas obligés de se battre._

_-Vous ne feriez jamais cela, songea Anna, y voyant un piège._

_-Et pourtant, je te demande de m'aider. Je suis fidèle aux archanges, mais je refuse de les voir s'entretuer. Je prends le parti de Gabriel cette fois. _

_-Très bien. Comment faire pour arrêter l'Apocalypse maintenant qu'elle est enclenchée ?_

_-Tu le sais, au fond de toi. Cependant je ne te suggérerais pas cette idée. Nous ne tuerons aucun des vaisseaux de nos frères. Il faut trouver une autre solution..._

_-Non, je suis d'accord. Si Lucifer doit prendre son vaisseau dans peu de temps, alors nous allons l'empêcher d'arpenter la Terre à nouveau. Laissez-moi partir. J'accomplirais cette mission._

_-Quelle mission ?_

_-J'irais dans le passé._

_-Dans quel but ? _

_-Empêcher l'Apocalypse, répondit Anna sans hésitation._

_-Comment ?_

_-Sam Winchester doit mourir. »_

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, se demandant où il était ! Il se souvint juste d'avoir regardé quelques autres souvenirs sans grande importance appartenant à sa défunte sœur, puis plus rien. Il s'était purement et simplement endormi sur le dossier ! Ce fut un contact doux et chaleureux qui le réveilla, et non cet étrange souvenir. Il regarda vite par-dessus ses épaules, scrutant les environs à la recherche de l'importuneur ! Mais rien...rien sauf cette même énergie ! Elle semblait le poursuivre...Castiel eut un frisson, cette fois il devait prendre les choses en main ! Ce fut décidé qu'il inspecta les recoins des immenses archives, troublant la paix des autres anges qui le regardaient froidement.

Enervé par autant de colère, l'ange des Winchester se téléporta bruyamment sur Terre, n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance ! Il était totalement déconnecté de ses frères, comment vivre avec un poids aussi immense sur ses épaules ?! Mais avant de s'en aller, il attrapa le fameux dossier, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où se terrer durant quelques décennies.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Sam étaient restés dans le bunker. Ils attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de Metatron ou de Castiel. L'ainé guetta sa tarte un instant, la reniflant presque pour s'imprégner de ce délicieux parfum alléchant. Il jeta ensuite un regard furtif au téléphone, espérant un petit appel de Garth, mais rien de vint. Zut alors ! Après avoir visionné quelques vidéos de cul soigneusement sélectionnés, notre cher chasseur décida d'aller se soulager dans la salle de bain commune. Il entra sans remarquer le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, ni la chansonnette que poussait la voix d'un autre homme. Se dévêtissent avec hâte, Dean s'installa confortablement contre le rebord d'un des lavabos, avant de saisir fermement son érection entre ses mains. Il imprima de rapides mouvements, sans remarquer que la personne qui se trouvait dans la douche faisait la même chose. Aucun des deux ne semblait réellement voir l'autre.

Sam, tout gémissant et prêt à exploser, raffermit sa prise sur son membre et jouit dans un grognement de plaisir bestial ! Il ne s'attarda pas, se nettoyant une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la douche, poussant lascivement le rideau de douche. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une serviette, quand celle-ci lui échappa des mains alors que son regard s'arrêtait. Son cerveau se mit en veille alors qu'il admirait le spectacle. Non ! Son grand frère, là, devant lui, de profil, la tête en arrière, le corps arqué vers l'avant alors qu'il était nu comme un vers, une main empressée sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, la bouche ouverte ! Sam cligna des yeux quand son esprit fut en état de se reconcentrer. Etait-ce bien vrai ce qu'il voyait ?! Oui, il le comprit quand Dean poussa un râle quasiment animal en jouissant !

-Dean ?! interpella, choqué, son frère.

-Sam ! sursauta-t-il violemment, cachant vite ses parties intimes, le rouge prenant possession de ses joues déjà bien rosies par l'excitation.

-Ahem, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! rougit son frère, mettant vite une serviette autour de sa taille et en passant une autre à l'ainé.

Celui-ci la prit rapidement et la noua autour de son corps, n'osant plus regarder Sam après ce moment fort embarrassant et compromettant.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus, Sammy.

-J'avais remarqué, banane ! Sinon tu ne serais pas venu te palucher devant mes yeux innocents ! gronda ledit Sammy.

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu te crois malin toi, avec tes sifflements sous la douche ?!

-Sors ! ordonna-t-il, boudeur.

Dean n'hésita pas une seconde et fila, le rouge aux joues encore visible. Il venait de se donner en spectacle à son frère, et il n'avait même pas vu que ce dernier avait les mêmes gestes que lui ! La catastrophe venait d'être évitée, heureusement ! Ce fut en entrant dans le salon qu'il soupira bruyamment...et vit Castiel, assis sur le canapé. Sa tête avait atterrit sur un des coussins, l'ange dormait apparemment, un dossier entre les mains !

_« -Qui ?! fulmina Zachariah._

_Un bruit de gifle retentit à nouveau, suivi d'un regard colérique._

_-Ne me fais pas ce regard là, Naomi ! Tu vas tout me dire, absolument tout !_

_-Tu n'as pas à savoir ça, Zachariah ! Je ne céderais pas ! cingla courageusement la femme, alors que du sang coulait d'une de ses lèvres fendues._

_Elle ne comptait même plus les gifles qu'on lui avait administré tellement elle en avait reçu. Dans un moment de courage, elle osa défier son frère du regard, lui signifiant qu'il pourrait lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'elle ne cracherait pas le morceau. Une autre gifle s'abattit violemment sur elle, lui faisant perdre pied durant quelques instants. Même pour un ange, ça faisait mal ! Elle plaignait surtout son véhicule !_

_-Qui a osé te la prendre ?!_

_-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi comme ça ! cracha-t-elle._

_-Je veux savoir qui t'a pris ce qui aurait dû m'appartenir ! hurla-t-il, se perdant dans sa rage._

_Naomi resta muette, tandis qu'elle essayait de briser les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière sur ce siège._

_-Ce n'est pas un homme, n'est-ce pas ?! Réponds ! Ce n'est pas un homme qui t'a pris ta pureté, avoue-le ! _

_-Ca ne te regarde pas Zachariah._

_-Si tu ne veux pas répondre, j'irais voir dans ton esprit._

_-Non ! C'est un homme, d'accord ?! C'est un homme ! _

_-Un homme pour qui tu éprouves des choses, songea le tortionnaire._

_-Non. C'est fini, murmura la femme._

_-Alors pourquoi je sens de la tristesse dans ta voix ? Tu vas payer cet affront, Naomi. Crois-moi. Tu es mienne ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir te soigner !_

_Sur ces mots, Zachariah prit sa décision. Il n'allait lui laisser aucun répit, certainement pas ! Bientôt la bouche de sa sœur se retrouva prise par son membre gonflé à bloc. Des pensées horribles et perverses prenaient possession de l'ange masculin en sentant cette délicieuse bouche lui faire plaisir. Il s'enfonça plus loin dans cette gorge étroite, tout en parlant._

_-Et si nous parlions de...Castiel ? »_

Alors que l'ange cité se concentrait, endormi malgré tout, sur le souvenir, une force étonnement puissante le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Castiel eut un gémissement de douleur, alors que le dossier se refermait brutalement. Dean, sans prendre le temps de voir qui avait fait ça, se précipita sur son ange gardien, la peur au ventre !

-Cas' ?! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!

-Dean, il est toujours là ! Le fantôme est toujours là !

-Ouais, je viens de voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Sam ! Sam, viens vite !

Dean traina son ami sur le canapé, et fit vite rouler le dossier fort étrange loin d'eux, alors que Sam déboulait dans la salle, encore torse nu mais ayant pris soin d'enfiler un caleçon et un short. Il sourcilla quand il vit que Castiel avait une lèvre fendue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai entendu un raffut venant d'ici !

-C'est le fantôme !

-Ishkur ?! s'inquiéta le cadet, cherchant des traces d'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, mais Cas' était endormi et une seconde plus tard, il était à l'autre bout du salon, informa son frère.

-Non, c'est plus que ça, déclara l'ange, repoussant Dean pour aller se poster au milieu du salon.

Il trouva le dossier, et le rappela à lui. Puis son regard analysa chaque recoin de la salle. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Alors qu'il se creusait les méninges à la recherche d'indices, la même énergie qui l'avait repoussé vint près de lui.

-Il est là, murmura-t-il aux deux frères.

Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs armes, et aussi de quoi détecter les fantômes.

-Vers où ?

-A ma gauche, annonça-t-il, scrutant la direction en question.

Il avança une main vers le vide, regardant fixement un endroit. En retour, il crut sentir une main presque hésitante répondre au contact qu'il initiait. Ses doigts semblaient s'entrelacer avec l'énergie mystérieuse.

-Non ! cria-t-il soudain aux garçons quand il les vit pointer le 'fantôme' de leurs armes, prêts à tirer !

-T'as vu que cette saloperie de fantôme t'a fait ?! s'insurgea Dean.

-Oui, je sais, mais il ne me veut pas de mal ! Il veut communiquer, j'en suis sûr ! Baissez vos armes, s'il vous plaît ! implora-t-il, avant que son regard ne se reporte sur un point précis.

Sam ne baissa cependant pas les bras, cherchant à voir l'énergie ! Il eut alors une idée, mais il devait d'abord être sûr des intentions du fantôme.

-Euh, Cas', t'es vraiment sûr que ce truc étrange ne te veut aucun mal ?

-Oui Sam, j'en suis convaincu. Il ne nous fera rien.

-Bon, alors...puisque le fantôme est capable de te balancer sur le sol, on va essayer de communiquer avec un oui-ja.

-Un quoi ?! questionna, surpris, Castiel.

-Tu vas voir, c'est très pratique ! Quand Dean était dans le coma, j'ai utilisé cette méthode, et ça a très bien fonctionné ! se rappela le rat de bibliothèque.

Dean acquiesça vivement avant de comprendre ! Il félicita intérieurement son frère pour cette trouvaille, lui ne s'en serait certainement pas souvenu ! Sam partit chercher le matériel, puis l'installa sur une portion de sol où il y avait assez de place. Il demanda ensuite à Castiel de s'avancer et de commencer le jeu. L'ange comprit assez vite ce qu'il fallait faire. Il commença alors, tandis que Sam et Dean observaient, oubliant tous deux leur mésaventure et le fait qu'ils étaient encore en serviette de bain.

-Ahem...est-ce qu'un esprit est là ? interrogea Castiel, hésitant.

L'énergie ne sembla pas se manifester, comme hésitante...puis Castiel sentit le bout de bois qui le reliait à sa main bouger vers un 'oui' grossièrement fait.

-Oui, il a dit oui ! sourit-il tel un enfant joyeux.

-On a remarqué, Cas'...demande lui si c'est un mec ou une gonzesse et ce qu'il ou elle nous veut ! pressa Dean.

Son ange gardien lui obéit, et attendit que sa main bouge. Le fantôme hésita encore une fois, avant d'agiter ses mains invisibles. Castiel eut du mal à suivre. Il écrivit rapidement les lettres que formait tant bien que mal l'entité, et la lut à haute voix à ses frères de cœur :

-Aide-moi, murmura-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant.

-Hein ? bailla Dean.

-L'entité veut que je l'aide...Dean, Sam, elle a besoin de moi.

-Et le fantôme nous a dit si c'est une fille ou un mec ?

-Non...

A l'autre bout de la ville, situé en pleine campagne, un manoir semblait particulièrement agité, encore une fois ! Plusieurs démons se retinrent de paniquer en voyant quelque chose de fantomatique se diriger vers eux. Ils s'inclinèrent rapidement sous une force invisible, et certains osèrent grommeler contre ce fichu fantôme, avant que leur corps ne tremble violemment. L'entité des plus puissantes les avait tués ?!

-Ishkur, voyons ! Ce n'est pas poli de tuer mes démons, réprimanda gentiment Crowley.

-Ces êtres ne devraient même pas fouler cette maudite petite et insignifiante planète.

-Sur ce point, on est d'accord ! sourit le roi de l'enfer.

-C'est aussi valable pour toi.

-Allons, c'est quand même moi qui t'ais libéré, alors sois moins grognon, mon dieu préféré ! Qu'apportes-tu comme nouvelles ?

-J'ai fais la rencontre des frères Winchester.

-Parfait ! Tu as pu constater leur horrible goût capillaire, grimaça Crowley.

-En effet, votre mode est démodée.

-Là tu te contredis, sainte divinité ! Mais as-tu au moins apprécié mon cadeau ?

-Je l'aurais mieux apprécié si _**son** _fantôme n'était pas réapparu..., fulmina le dieu sumérien.

-De quoi parles-tu ? s'inquiéta le maître des lieux, lâchant son verre de vin et le posant sur son bureau.

-Le fantôme qui a sauvé l'ange et les mortels.

-Mh ? Comment ça un autre fantôme ? Ishkur, mon cher associé, aucun fantôme ne peut te forcer à reculer, toi un dieu ! Un dieu des plus puissants, en plus !

-Mais ce n'était pas un simple fantôme. C'est notre ennemi, le tien. Un ennemi de ton passé.

-Dis-moi tout, divine majesté, sourcilla Crowley, s'asseyant sur son divan confortable et invitant le dieu à faire de même.

Ishkur accepta après un petit temps d'arrêt, et reprit une forme matérielle, se craqua les os, puis vint s'asseoir auprès du démon. Il lui souffla le nom du fantôme, et quand il se décala, il put voir le visage de Crowley. Un visage ébahi.

* * *

**Le 1 pour me zigouiller**

**Le 2 pour en savoir plus**

**Le 3 pour les remarques**

**Le 4 pour les théories :p (qu'elles concernent l'identité du fantôme, ou celles des personnages qui apparaîtront dans les prochains chapitres, ou sur les couples qui vont intervenir! Je prends ABSOLUMENT TOUT)**

**Et puis, faîtes moi part de vos attentes^^**

**Sur ce, passez une excellente nuit!**


	10. Chapitre 10: La légende des mers

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 10 de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise^^ Vous aurez enfin un lot d'explications! Vous l'aurez sans doute compris suite au chapitre précédent, Sam et Dean pourraient très bien devenir plus que des frères, mais j'hésite encore, je préfère voir vos réactions. Pour aujourd'hui, pas de scènes violentes! Mais des explications, dont certaines ne vous paraitront pas forcément claires mais c'est normal, je ne peux pas donner toutes les réponses tout de suite non plus^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir le retour de quelqu'un!**

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent et me reviewent, vos commentaires me font chaud au petit cœur que j'ai^^**

**Sur ces mots je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

-Dean, je peux te parler un peu ? demanda Sam alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux.

Son frère, juste à côté de lui, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'il se lavait les dents. Pas le choix, il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans cette chambre de motel, et les deux ne voulaient pas être en retard pour une nouvelle chasse, alors ils faisaient leur toilette dans la même pièce !

-Tu sais, à propos de...

-Hm ?

-Bah...hier, au bunker.

-Il s'est passé plein de choses hier ! marmonna Dean avant de sourire devant le miroir face à lui, admirant son sourire.

-Ouais, euh...ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain commune, toussota Sam de gêne.

-Ah, ça ! Je t'écoute, petit frère !

-C'est embarrassant à dire...

-Laisse-moi deviner, toi aussi tu te paluchais sous la douche !

Devant le rougissement soudain de Sam, son frère comprit qu'il avait vu juste et lança un petit sourire qui se voulait moqueur, mais qui n'était qu'amusé. Il se tourna vers son petit frère, admirant sa coiffure toujours en désordre.

-Ecoute, si ça peut te consoler, j'ai déjà oublié, alors fais de même, Sammy. Ok ?

-Ouais, t'as raison ! C'était juste pour clarifier les choses et...pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne entre nous !

-C'est rien ! se contenta de sourire Dean.

Alors que dans la salle à côté, Castiel était assis en tailleur dans un coin, une main sur un objet. Il essayait vainement de contacter l'entité, de lui parler, mais celle-ci ne répondait presque jamais à ses demandes...

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider, qui que vous soyez ! Dîtes-moi au moins si je m'adresse à un homme ou une femme, pria l'ange, regardant fixement en face de lui.

Sa main et l'objet bougèrent pour former la même expression. 'Aide-moi'...l'être céleste eut un soupir de plus. Comment aider quelque chose dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage ?! Il décida de se détendre un peu en reprenant ses dossiers. Depuis qu'il les avait chapardés, il essayait de tout voir, mais seul le dossier de Naomi retenait son attention. Il se sentait à présent plus proche de sa défunte sœur, et sa méfiance envers Metatron augmentait. Après tout, le comportement du Scribe vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait subi laissait à désirer...quelque chose n'allait pas !

Se concentrant sur son précieux dossier, Castiel l'ouvrit à nouveau et sentit l'entité se renfrogner. Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas...mais il devait passer outre et continuer ses explorations pour être sûr de ne faire aucune erreur lorsqu'il s'adresserait aux autres anges. Il devait tout savoir pour révéler la vérité. Y compris les détails qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants.

_« Ion se précipita dans une des nombreuses salles de conseil qui habitait la forteresse sacrée du Paradis. Il baissa la tête en signe de respect quand il vit ses frères et sœurs, bien que son regard se noircit quand il aperçut le visage de Zachariah. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu quelques jours plutôt lui restaient en mémoire. Les images de sa sœur se faisant violer sous l'ordre de cette ordure par Castiel lui revenaient en tête. Il lança un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, et vit la sœur dont il parlait. Elle était assise auprès de Samandriel et Esther, deux des anges sous ses ordres directs. _

_-Alors, que nous apportes-tu comme nouvelles ? demanda impatiemment Zachariah._

_-J'ai aperçu Castiel et les frères Winchester à la recherche d'une abomination._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Ils sont à la recherche d'un moyen de vaincre Lucifer, et pour cela ils projettent de s'allier à un démon, commença Ion._

_Les autres anges présents froncèrent les sourcils. Les voilà encore partis dans les ennuis ! Pourquoi l'Apocalypse ne pouvait-elle pas arriver sans qu'on essaye de l'arrêter ?! Les humains ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était leur destin de vivre ce moment ?! De voir l'Enfer ou le Paradis prendre possession de leur terre ?!_

_-Et à quelle abomination veulent-ils s'allier ? interrogea Esther._

_-Un démon dénommé Crowley. Le Roi des démons des croisements d'après les rumeurs, finit par déclarer Ion après hésitation._

_Zachariah renifla bruyamment, montrant sa déception...il aurait voulu un démon qui fasse peur au moins ! Samandriel et Ion se regardèrent brièvement, Esther et quelques autres anges froncèrent une fois de plus les sourcils, et Naomi releva vivement la tête alors qu'elle semblait jusque là silencieuse et concentrée. Seul Zachariah sembla le remarquer._

_-Naomi, connais-tu ce démon ?_

_-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, avança-t-elle rapidement. Excusez-moi._

_Après ces mots, la brune au chignon impeccable s'en alla bien rapidement de la pièce, ses pensées soudainement en désordre, lui donnant une bonne migraine ! Alors que les autres continuaient à spéculer sur le démon et ses intentions, Zachariah quitta lui aussi la pièce, sentant que quelque chose d'étrange troublait sa séduisante sœur. Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau discrètement._

_Arrivée dans son bureau, Naomi se dirigeait vers la surface de verre céleste, et plongea ses mains dans un tiroir. Elle fouilla à travers les divers dossiers et papiers puis trouva son bonheur caché au fond du tiroir. Elle le ressortit rapidement. Un écrin. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, et ouvrit la boîte. Une bague. Un présent. Un présent empoisonné, mais un présent tout de même. Et le nom du démon résonnait dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il réapparaître ?! Naomi ne put en penser davantage, entendant les pas d'un ange venir vers son bureau. Elle se hâta de ranger la boîte dans le tiroir, et eut à peine le temps de le refermer avant que son cauchemar ambulant ne se présente avec un regard perçant dirigé sur elle._

_-Tu es partie bien vite, chère petite sœur._

_-J'avais des choses à faire._

_-Elles attendront, ma petite Naomi. Tu vas tout me dire cette fois, et hors de question d'invoquer des excuses pour te soustraire à mon emprise. »_

Castiel crut sentir une main lui prendre doucement le poignet et le faire retourner à la réalité. Il ouvrit vite les yeux et scruta les environs, mais une fois de plus ce n'était qu'une hallucination...ou alors, l'esprit.

-Etes-vous toujours là ?

Un oui sur le oui-ja lui répondit rapidement. Castiel eut un bref sourire, et se rapprocha de l'endroit où se tenait l'entité invisible.

-Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas ? Dean et Sam ne vous feront aucun mal, je vous le promets. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, qui que vous soyez, je vous la donnerais, mais je dois savoir qui vous êtes, tenta-t-il, lançant des regards à sa droite, sachant que c'était là que l'énergie se trouvait.

L'objet se dirigeait vers le non, lui signifiant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse favorable à sa demande. Il avança alors la main vers le vide, et sentit une douce chaleur le traverser. Oups...peut-être venait-il de passer sa main à travers de l'entité...quand soudain, une voix derrière lui retentit. Une voix qui lui déplût rapidement cette fois.

-Bonjour, Castiel !

-Metatron ?

-Oui ! Où sont Sam et Dean ? J'ai trouvé des informations pour vous aider.

-On est là, gros bouquineur ! interpella Dean, suivi par son frère.

Les deux Winchester saluèrent Metatron et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir, bien qu'intérieurement ils espéraient qu'il allait vite leur dire comment zigouiller Ishkur.

-J'ai farfouillé dans quelques livres mythologiques de ma bibliothèque, et je suis maintenant convaincu que c'est bien Ishkur à qui vous avez affaire.

-Juste par curiosité, combien de livres entendez-vous par quelques livres ? sourit légèrement Sam.

-Quelques mille livres, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, mais il y avait si peu d'informations sur ce faux dieu..., commença à expliquer le Scribe.

-Oui euh, pourquoi faux dieu ?

-Parce que c'est un imposteur ! Un usurpateur qui ne cherche qu'à prendre la place du seul dieu qui existe ! grogna-t-il.

-Euh...Gabriel ne serait pas content si on disait ça devant lui, surtout vu son histoire avec Kalî ! commenta fièrement Dean, moqueur.

Metatron eut un rictus en entendant le nom de son frère. Au fond de lui, la rage bouillonnait. Lui aussi était un usurpateur ! Un des pires, un de ceux à éliminer si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Pourquoi cette grimace, Meta ?

-Meta ? interrogea l'intéressé.

-Euh...laissez tomber. Vous alliez nous parler d'Ishkur.

-Oui, en effet ! C'est comme nous le craignions un dieu de l'époque Mésopotamienne...

-C'est pas après l'Antiquité ça ? demanda bêtement l'ainé des Winchester.

Castiel et Sam le regardèrent d'un œil effaré, et Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Bon, Metatron, expliquez-lui, supplia-t-il.

-C'est un des premiers temps de votre histoire après la préhistoire. Une des premières civilisations, mais elle était déjà très avancée.

-Mouais...

-Le faux dieu que vous allez devoir combattre est très dangereux. Il peut déclencher des orages. Prenez garde à sa foudre.

-Une seconde, je croyais qu'Ishkur était sumérien ! interrompit Sam.

-En effet. Son nom sumérien est Ishkur, mais si on remonte, c'est Adad. Il est très dangereux, surtout pour les anges et leurs véhicules.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux humains.

-Selon plusieurs légendes, il affronta la mer en personne connu sous un nom de faux dieu. Il vainquit l'élément, mais les anges de la mer se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Une merveilleuse histoire...et les anges occidentaux se sont confrontés aux faux anges de l'orient. Parmi eux, j'ai pu retenir certains noms. Il n'y en a que quelques uns qui me sont inconnus...Mara, Ninurta...je sais juste que Ninurta était considéré comme un héros dans leur mythologie, mais que c'était une abomination de la pire espèce...un demi-dieu.

-Et pour Mara ? sourcilla Castiel.

-Je cherche encore, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. Ce que j'ai découvert en fouillant, c'est que votre Ishkur a été vaincu par les anges orientaux.

-Lesquels ?!

-Un seul, en vérité. Mais j'ignore lequel. Et selon la légende la plus populaire, l'ange a enfermé Ishkur dans une boîte scellée qui ne peut se rouvrir qu'à l'aide d'une formule bien spécifique. Et toujours selon la légende, l'ange oriental est le même que l'ange occidental. C'est le même ange qui a appartenu à deux fronts différents, ce qui est impossible !

Tandis que Metatron poursuivait ses explications sur l'histoire, semblant soudain passionné, Sam écouta attentivement et Dean lança un regard fatigué à Castiel, le suppliant mentalement de l'amener ailleurs pour ne pas s'endormir en écoutant le Scribe, mais l'ange refusa.

-En gros, Ishkur cherche à se venger de tous les anges ? demanda Sam, les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

-Oui. Il a promis que s'il se réveillait, il tuerait tous les anges et chaque véhicule qu'il croiserait. Sa vengeance ne se finira qu'en tuant l'ange qui l'a emprisonné...mais ce n'est qu'un faux dieu, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je retourne à mes recherches.

-Attendez, vous pourriez me prêter quelques livres, quémanda Sam avec des lueurs dans les yeux.

Metatron lui sourit, heureux ! Il commençait à bien aimer ce petit humain qui avait le courage d'affronter les épreuves. Mais s'il savait sa destinée, ce pauvre mortel...Dean soupira quant à lui, et préféra rester avec les deux autres pendant que Castiel se retira dans un coin tranquille. Il tenta de retenir toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, mais il se retrouvait à chaque fois absorbé par d'autres pensées. Soupirant, il se remit à son dossier pour oublier sa tâche d'ange.

_« -Zachariah, commença Naomi, alors qu'elle avait les poignets cloués sur des accoudoirs._

_L'autre ange l'avait fermement attaché à une chaise, voulant lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Il la regarda attentivement, observant chacun de ses gestes. Même prisonnière, cette belle ange brisée et rebelle était toujours aussi séduisante. Bientôt elle serait totalement sienne...il ne la laisserait jamais s'échapper. Mais pour le moment, il allait lui tirer les vers de son adorable petit nez._

_-Commençons, veux-tu ? Tu vas tout me dire sur ce Crowley._

_-Je te l'ai dit, je ne le connais que peu. J'en ai entendu parler uniquement._

_-Cesse de me mentir ! grogna-t-il, la frappant une première fois._

_-Je ne te mens pas !_

_Les coups s'abattirent rapidement sur Naomi, malgré que Zachariah s'était promis de ne pas trop l'abîmer...il sentait qu'elle lui mentait. Et sa rage commença à vraiment se faire sentir._

_-Zachariah...pourquoi me frappes-tu autant ?! Je n'ai rien fait qui le mérite ! _

_-Dis-moi tout, Naomi ! ordonna-t-il, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était humain avant...mais attends, pourquoi chercher à le protéger ? Naomi, ne me dis pas que...ma chère sœur, Crowley était un humain avant, ne me dis pas que tu le connais en tant qu'humain !_

_Tout en parlant, Zachariah fit apparaître un dossier. Naomi ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il allait découvrir certaines choses ahem...embarrassantes et mauvaises pour elle !_

_-Oh, alors comme ça Crowley était un humain sous ta protection ! Et...tu as failli perdre ta Grâce en le suivant ?! jura-t-il, lâchant le dossier brutalement._

_Son esprit se mit à penser dans tous les sens. Il venait de comprendre..._

_-C'est lui qui t'a pris ta pureté et qui t'a détourné du droit chemin, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça, Zachariah. C'était la première fois que j'allais sur Terre et j'ai fais une énorme erreur, j'en suis consciente, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Michel m'a tout pardonné, tu n'as pas le droit de remettre en cause ce qui s'est passé._

_-Mais je le fais, parce qu'aujourd'hui tu éprouves à nouveau quelque chose ! Ma sœur, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te guérir plus longtemps..._

_-Je te le promets Zachariah, si tu me demandais de le tuer, je le ferais. C'est un démon. Un démon de la pire espèce._

_-Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat-il en ce moment pour lui ?_

_Naomi baissa la tête. Bien sûr que non, elle n'éprouvait plus rien ! Mais elle rageait intérieurement...et elle avait une envie de...de pleurer ! Mais les larmes ne vinrent pas...malgré qu'elle les appelle en désespoir de cause !_

_-Tu ne peux plus pleurer maintenant, ma douce petite sœur. C'est bien, non ? Tu ne souffres plus ! _

_Sans en dire plus, Zachariah libéra sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement et s'attirant un regard surpris._

_-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Naomi, mais je dois m'assurer que tu reviens sur le bon chemin...bravo, ma sœur, tu es en voie de guérison. Bientôt tu pourras contrôler entièrement Castiel, et tuer le démon qui te hante. Je sais que tu le feras, j'ai confiance en toi._

_Sur ces mots, Zachariah caressa quelques instants les joues rouges de l'ange perdue, et pencha sa tête vers elle, prenant possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. »_

« Castiel... »

Ledit Castiel releva la tête. Il entendait une voix...la voix de l'entité ! Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Metatron avait disparu et qu'il était seul dans la pièce...

« Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me voir ? De m'aider ? »

L'ange chercha dans la pièce, et s'arrêta à un endroit précis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son souffle se coupa un instant. Il crut rêver. C'était impossible, plus qu'impossible, impensable, inimaginable...trop invraisemblable pour exister ! De toutes les choses qu'il savait sur l'Univers, il en était bien une dont il était sûr qu'elle était impossible.

-Naomi...

* * *

**Alors, est-ce que vous vous y attendiez?! :p Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Les explications sur Ishkur sont sans doute assez mystérieuses pour vous, mais le prochain chapitre fournira d'autres réponses. Sachez toutefois que la plupart des choses sont inventées pour les besoins de la fic. Si vous êtes trop perdus, je vous ferais une explication plus claire une fois tous ces mystères résolues^^ Vous assisterez aussi au retour de quelques personnages connus et j'espère appréciés dans quelques chapitres!**

**Les votes maintenant :p**

**Le 1 pour la suite**

**Le 2 pour les théories/suggestions**

**Le 3 pour me dire ce que vous pensez d'un possible Wincest**


	11. Chapitre 11: Une haine céleste

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Le chapitre 11 arrive un peu plus tôt, un petit cadeau pour vous^^ Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices de me lire, j'apprécie vos reviews. Sans tarder, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! (et pour ceux qui détestent Zachariah, rassurez-vous, il n'intervient pas dans ce chapitre!)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Castiel resta là, regardant la femme qui se tenait devant lui avec un visage presque paniqué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ce fantôme semblait déterminé à le hanter.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il alors.

-Je le sais Castiel...pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu avant ? demanda Naomi, une expression de peur se lisant enfin sur son visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas réelle, vous n'existez plus ! Ne me hantez plus par pitié ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir, vous n'êtes qu'un rêve ! essaya-t-il vainement de se convaincre.

-J'aimerais tellement être de ton avis, Castiel, mais je suis réelle !

-Non ! Je vous ai vu mourir, j'ai vu Metatron vous tuer !

-Je l'ai parfaitement senti, je te remercie de me le rappeler ! Pourquoi as-tu refusé de me parler durant ces derniers jours ?!

-Q...quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Perdu dans ses pensées paniquées, Castiel n'avait même pas remarqué que sa défunte sœur l'interrogeait depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'osa pas non plus la regarder dans les yeux, les souvenirs encore frais dans son esprit l'en empêchant. Non, il ne pouvait plus oser l'observer ou même croiser ses yeux bleus après ce qu'il avait fait. Ou après ce qu'elle lui avait fait aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Ca fait plus que des jours que j'essaye de te contacter, mais tu n'as jamais répondu ! Je t'ai envoyé plein de messages, pourtant...

-Le dieu...c'était vous qui nous avait sauvé, Dean, Sam et moi ?!

-Oui ! Je pensais que tu m'aurais vu...

-Non...je ne sentais que votre présence. Partez, Naomi. S'il vous plaît, ne revenez plus.

-Si seulement je pouvais, crois-tu que je ne l'aurais pas fait ?! s'insurgea-t-elle, les émotions prenant part de son être fantomatique.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça-t-il les sourcils.

-Je suis enchainée à toi par je ne sais quel mauvais sortilège ! J'ai tenté je ne sais combien de fois de retourner au Paradis, mais je suis bloquée ici. Castiel, je ne devrais pas être là. Tu connais aussi bien que moi nos lois. Un ange ne peut avoir de fantôme...

-Oui..., songea-t-il, son esprit cherchant déjà des réponses. Mais dans ce cas, comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que je dois retourner où j'étais avant d'atterrir près de toi. Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir...

-Castiel ? interrompit alors la voix de Dean, qui venait d'arriver.

Le jeune homme regarda partout près de son ange gardien à la recherche d'une autre voix, car il avait entendu Castiel parler, mais il n'y avait aucune autre âme dans la pièce...à supposer que Castiel ait une âme. Sam lui entraina le pas en bougonnant contre quelque chose.

-Cas', tu parlais à quelqu'un ? demanda l'ainé.

-Naomi ! put juste dire l'ange.

Les deux autres haussèrent un sourcil avant que Dean n'éclate de rire, heureux de cette belle blague.

-Et en plus tu fantasmes sur elle alors qu'elle est enfin morte ! T'es un petit pervers en fait...

Castiel leva vite la tête pour la voir la réaction du fantôme. Il put constater que ses poings se serraient et qu'elle lançait déjà des regards meurtriers à cet infâme humain à poils !

-Dean, je ne plaisante pas.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne, idiot ! Et elle est très visible quand elle montre son adorable popotin d'emplumée, alors je peux t'assurer que si on l'aurait vu, on l'aurait dégommé ! annonça l'ainé.

-Dean ! s'indigna l'ange. Elle est là ! Naomi, faîtes-leur un signe !

La femme en déduisit au ton de Castiel qu'il la suppliait, mais ses pensées se reportèrent sur les deux autres. Alors comme ça, ils ne la voyaient pas ? Mais pourtant elle se trouvait très proche de Sam...celui-ci aurait dû au moins la voir ! Hésitante, elle porta une main sur l'épaule du cadet des Winchester, mais rien. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle...elle crut juste sentir une sorte de frisson, avant que sa main ne traverse le corps de l'homme.

-Aie ! gémit ce dernier, se tenant l'épaule !

-Quoi ?! s'inquiéta immédiatement son frère.

-Rien, j'ai juste eu...très froid à l'épaule. Cas', t'es vraiment sûr que...Naomi, celle qui est morte, est vraiment là ?

-Oui, et elle vient de te toucher l'épaule ! En fait, elle a essayé, mais elle l'a traversé...

-T'es complètement dingue, Castiel. Si ça t'amuse de fantasmer sur celle qui a fait de ta vie un enfer..., commença Dean avec dédain dans la voix, avant de se faire brusquement interrompre.

-Vous ne savez rien, tous les deux. Elle a besoin de notre aide.

-Qu'elle aille se faire enculer ! jura l'ainé avant de partir chercher son arme !

Naomi serra encore plus les poings en entendant ces paroles osées. Sa rage commença à emplir la pièce lentement. Sam sourcilla et regarda partout, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

-Je ne vois vraiment personne, Cas', tenta-t-il.

-Mais...elle est là, juste là ! Elle est près de toi...pourquoi vous ne la voyez pas ? Vous ne voulez pas la voir, c'est ça ? Ou alors elle se cache de vous ? Naomi, montrez-vous à eux s'il vous plaît, pria Castiel en commençant à paniquer.

Peut-être que sa sœur n'était pas en fantôme en réalité, mais juste le reflet de ses pensées...il se sentait tellement honteux de ce qu'il avait dû faire avec elle, peut-être que finalement sa folie le reprenait en lui montrant l'être qu'il avait blessé ?

-Tu me fais vraiment peur, Cas'..., souffla Sam avant de voir débouler son frère avec une arme chargée !

-Bon alors, où est cette chienne ? interrogea l'ainé en scrutant les environs.

-Dean, ce n'est pas une chienne !

-Ne la défends pas, Castiel ! Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce que cette salope t'a fait ?! Ce qu'elle nous a fait ?! Elle t'a fait tuer Samandriel, elle a voulu que tu me tues ! Pour moi ce n'est qu'une pute ! Ouais, une pute qui mérite bien sa mort !

C'en fut apparemment trop pour Naomi qui menaça d'exploser ! Castiel pouvait déjà sentir la tempête arriver...et il s'avança vers sa sœur, sans voir que le pistolet de Dean était pointé sur elle. S'il ne pouvait pas la voir par ses yeux, alors les yeux de Castiel lui montreraient où elle était, si ce n'était pas une hallucination...

-Naomi, pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous voir ? interrogea Castiel.

-Si je l'avais su je te l'aurais tout de suite dit.

-Cas', bouge-toi, ordonna alors la voix de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je vais la ramener là où elle devrait être ! jura-t-il en retour.

-Non !

Trop tard, Dean tirait déjà sur ce qui se trouvait face à Castiel. Naomi disparut dans un gémissement, avant de réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin, attirant le regard de son frère. Le jeu dura quelques minutes avant que Dean n'explose, conscient que celle qu'il haïssait était bien là et le narguait.

-Montrez-vous espèce de salope ! hurla-t-il avant de proférer d'autres paroles peu gentilles à l'égard de la brune.

-_**DEAN**_ ! hurla Castiel à son tour, ne pouvant accepter cela.

-Mais merde quoi, Castiel ! Elle a fait de notre vie un enfer ! Laisse-nous nous venger ! Laisse-nous te venger, et arrête de chouiner ! Elle ne mérite que ça ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à elle ?! Tu fantasmes vraiment sur elle, c'est ça ?!

-Non, bien sûr que n...

-T'es avec elle depuis le début, c'est ça ? Avoue ! s'égosilla le chasseur, une sourde colère prenant soudainement part de lui.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Sam, aide-moi à le résonner ! supplia-t-il, perdu.

-Bah...je me pose la même question, Cas'. Tu la détestais avant, et maintenant tu veux l'aider. On peut se poser des questions quand même, tenta de convaincre Sam, se rangeant du côté de son frère.

-Mais je...

-Si tu n'es pas avec elle et si tu ne l'as pas baisé pour ton bon plaisir, alors dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ! Et arrête de mentir ! Dis-nous c'est quoi ce foutu dossier que tu as nuit et jour, dis-nous pourquoi tu veux l'aider après ce qu'elle a osé nous faire ! continua pourtant d'hurler Dean à bout.

La colère prit alors possession du corps de l'ange. Il pouvait accepter les cris et les crises que lui faisaient Dean, parce que c'était tout lui, mais il ne pouvait accepter la première partie de cette phrase odieuse.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, Dean ?! Tu veux savoir quel calvaire nous avons enduré tous les deux sans même le savoir ?! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je veux l'aider ?! haussa-t-il brusquement le ton, surprenant Dean.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Naomi le stoppa, comprenant !

-Je t'interdis de continuer, cingla-t-elle avec un regard qui refusait toute désobéissance.

-Ils ont le droit de savoir ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Non ! Il s'agit de notre histoire, pas de la leur !

-Mais quand ils sauront, ils comprendront ! Naomi, je ne laisserais pas Zachariah et ses actes sans punition !

-Mais Zachariah est mort maintenant, alors laisse-moi repartir pendant que je suis de ton avis au lieu de chercher à me briser !

-Vous m'avez brisé aussi ! s'éleva Castiel.

-Mais est-ce que j'avais le choix ?! cria alors Naomi, sa rage prenant le pas sur ses émotions.

Sam et Dean crurent entendre une phrase...un cri...ils se regardèrent, alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait ! Dean abaissa doucement son arme, se dirigeant ensuite vers son ange gardien qui regardait avec colère le fantôme.

-Dis-nous ce qui se passe, Cas'. Si ça se trouve, Naomi n'est pas là. Tu...tu peux retomber dans la folie avec tes abeilles, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, reprenant un ton rassurant et amical.

-Non Dean, ce n'est pas de la folie. Je l'ai...

-Nous ne voyons aucun pingouin à l'horizon, Cas'. C'est juste une hallucination, alors calme-toi et viens avec nous. Metatron devrait bientôt revenir. Nous devons nous occuper d'Ishkur...

-Non, je ne peux pas !

-Castiel...un ange ne peut pas être un fantôme, tu le sais.

-Oui, mais elle est là...elle me hante, elle veut que je l'aide...je ne la laisserais pas ainsi. Notre crime ne sera pas impuni.

-De quoi parles-tu ?!

-Castiel, entendit ce dernier.

La voix de Naomi. Une voix chargée de colère et de dédain. Et de rage surtout. Il lui lança un regard. Elle avait raison, cette histoire là était la leur, celle de deux anges, et pas de deux humains. Mais pouvait-il garder plus longtemps un secret qui le rongeait ? Pouvait-il cacher un secret qui risquait d'anéantir sa relation avec sa seule famille désormais ? Non...

-Je suis désolé, Naomi.

-Que je sois un fantôme ou non ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer alors, menaça-t-elle, ses yeux bleus brillant soudain.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, et revint près de la femme fantôme. Il crut voir des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda Naomi en sentant, en effet, des larmes parcourir doucement ses joues.

-Vous êtes entrain de pleurer...mais vous êtes un ange pourtant.

-Je suis morte, alors...je ne suis plus vraiment un ange, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-elle interroger en reniflant légèrement.

Castiel porta une main hésitante aux joues de la femme, mais celle-ci se recula instinctivement, prise d'une soudaine angoisse. Une angoisse qui la fit tressaillir. Mais que se passait-il ?! L'autre ange baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher à nouveau, non, il n'allait pas poser la main sur elle. Il allait juste l'aider, et oublier son visage.

-Elle est toujours là ? interrogea gentiment Sam.

-Oui...vous avez raison, on doit s'occuper d'Ishkur, finit par déclarer Castiel avant de se reculer.

-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose avant, non ? interrompit cependant l'ainé des Winchester.

-Non. Je vais attendre que Metatron revienne nous donner des réponses.

-Metatron ? souffla la voix de la femme.

Seul son frère put l'entendre, et il hocha légèrement la tête avant de se détourner. Il put juste voir Naomi disparaitre.

-Elle vient de s'en aller, se décida-t-il à informer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?! Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle n'est pas une hallucination ? interrogèrent les deux humains.

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...écoutez, en attendant des nouvelles de mon frère, je vais aller chercher des informations pour nous débarrasser du dieu.

-C'est encore un coup de Crowley à coup sûr, mais je me demande comment il a fait. Il ne devrait pas connaître l'existence de ce dieu. Ou de ce faux-dieu selon notre ami scribe.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Ses deux frères de cœur avaient raison. A moins que Crowley n'ait vécu à cette époque, personne ne devait savoir pour le coffre et la formule...sauf si...il repensa à quelque chose. Dans l'un des souvenirs qu'il avait visionné sur sa sœur, il avait compris qu'elle éprouvait des choses étranges à l'égard du démon. Et si...Crowley n'était pas Fergus McLeod ?! Castiel se rua sur le dossier et disparut en un temps record, étonnant ses deux amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! soupira Sam.

-Je te parie combien qu'il fantasme sur Naomi ?

-C'est pas son genre...en plus je la vois mal débarquer ici, et je le vois mal l'aider. Alors soit il a raison et elle est vraiment entrain de nous hanter, soit il a quelque chose à se reprocher et donc il croit qu'elle revient le hanter, commença à réfléchir Sam.

-Y-a pas que ça. Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose de gros. Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur les fantômes célestes, mais à mon avis, il divague.

-Ouais, je le pense aussi, confirma le cadet.

Tandis que Castiel était une fois de plus plongé dans les souvenirs de sa sœur, sans se douter que les deux humains doutaient de lui. Il referma les yeux, et retourna dans un vieux souvenir.

_« Un homme négligemment habillé tomba au sol en jurant contre ses blessures. Il regarda l'eau, ayant une folle envie de s'y jeter. Pourquoi la vie ne voulait-elle pas le quitter ?! Pourquoi ?! Il n'était qu'un guerrier de sa fidèle majesté, après tout ! Un simple guerrier sans cœur, sans âme...en fait si, il avait une âme, mais son Maître lui disait que les guerriers devaient ne pas avoir d'âme au combat. Alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter doucement, ses yeux d'un vert luisant se retrouvèrent face à deux magnifiques saphirs._

_Il sentit une douce main se poser sur son torse caché par une vulgaire et primaire armure en mauvais état. Un frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il observa la créature qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Un soleil, un véritable soleil. Plus qu'un soleil. Une vraie perle, une déesse. Une déesse aux cheveux longs et bruns. De beaux et soyeux cheveux bouclés qui défiaient le vent. Et là, à ce moment là, il sut. Le guerrier sut qu'il allait être sienne, pour toujours. Un coup de foudre immédiat. Il fut juste capable de lui demander qui elle était._

_-Bonjour, Gilgamesh. Je m'appelle Naomi. Je suis un ange du Seigneur et je viens te sauver de la perdition. »_

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous? Castiel serait-il entrain de devenir fou à son tour? Et puis, pardonnez la fin avec Gilgamesh, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sachez cependant que je ne prends que le nom, pas le vrai Gilgamesh! **

**Le 1 pour la suite**

**Le 2 pour les théories et suggestions**

**Et à très bientôt!**

**(PS: je tiens à dire bon anniversaire à Mr Nikola Tesla, inventeur serbe mort depuis longtemps mais que j'admire! Voilà, le moment hommage est fini!)**


	12. Chapitre 12: Les peurs de l'humanité

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le 12ème chapitre de cette fic! La première intrigue va bientôt se finir pour laisser place au pire! Pas de scènes choquantes, pas de Zachariah, pas de Metatron, juste des réponses et de nouvelles interrogations! (Bah quoi?!) Je réponds vite à vos reviews anonymes^^:**

** 2: La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Merci pour ta review!**

**Et merci aux autres, en espérant vraiment que cette suite plaise à tout le monde! J'ai essayé de garder la même longueur de chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dean, couché confortablement sur son lit, observa le plafond à la recherche d'explications quant à la situation. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps, et plus encore il réfléchissait à ce qui arrivait à l'ange. Castiel. Etait-il vraiment un malade mental ou alors avait-il raison ? Dean eut un large soupir, pourquoi la vie de chasseur ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours des embrouilles célestes ? Alors qu'il songeait, ses pensées s'éparpillant dans tous les sens possibles, un bruit de porte le ramena à la dure et exaspérante réalité. Sam venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec deux bières.

-C'est déjà l'heure du goûter ? plaisanta l'ainé.

-Moque-toi, malin ! Non, je viens juste te parler et te détendre, parce que là t'es vraiment dans la merde.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Ouais ! se moqua gentiment Sam avant de pousser les jambes de son frère pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Dean lui lança un sourire, mais parut mécontent en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de bonne tarte à se mettre sous la dent. Il fit un regard noir à son frère, avant de prendre de mauvaise grâce sa bière.

-Oh allez, ça va ! Et puis évite de manger ta tarte avec de la bière, conseilla généreusement le cadet des Winchester.

-Je me passerais des conseils de celui qui adore les salades avec le coca ! Tu sais où est Castiel ?

-Pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de méditer. Il m'intrigue vraiment. Cette histoire de fantôme commence à devenir vraiment...étrange, et pourtant il ne la voit que depuis 1 ou 2 jours d'après ses dires, informa Sam.

-Il doit sans doute dérailler.

-Et...et s'il avait raison ? Je veux dire, faut bien avouer que ça pourrait être plausible. Le fantôme qui nous a sauvé d'Ishkur pourrait très bien être Naomi.

-Dis pas son nom, grogna Dean.

-Comment tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?!

-On l'appelle pas, justement !

-Bon...ok. Et pour Crowley ? Pendant qu'on se bat contre Ishkur, Crowley en profite pour tuer des innocents chaque jour..., finit par déclarer le cadet.

-J'avais oublié...c'est sans doute une diversion qu'il a trouvé pour que l'on se sente encore plus coupables. J'en ai marre, Sammy. C'est presque sûr que c'est Crowley qui a envoyé Ishkur, mais de ce fait il nous retarde. On ne peut pas lui donner sa maudite tablette, mais on ne peut pas le laisser tuer ceux qu'on a sauvés...et avec la complicité d'un dieu en plus, soupira Dean.

-Je suis d'accord. Il faut vite que Metatron nous aide.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, se décida-t-il à avouer.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Sam en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui fais plus autant confiance. On dirait qu'il a un plan, qu'il est heureux de ce qui se passe...et le fait qu'il tienne à tout prix à fermer les portes du Paradis, c'est trop évident à mes yeux. Il veut quelque chose.

-T'as pas tord, mais si on veut reprendre la main, on doit continuer de travailler avec lui, déclara Sam.

Deux soupirs se firent entendre dans la chambre de Dean. Et sa vie et celle de son frère n'était pas compliquée, dîtes-vous ? Sam hésita à dire quelque chose, conscient que le sujet n'allait pas être simple à aborder, mais Dean vit qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Après avoir avalé une bonne gorgée de ce liquide qu'il adulait tant, le jeune homme demanda à son frère ce qui se passait.

-J'en reviens à Cas', même si je sais que tu vas encore monter sur tes grands chevaux. Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas ? Pourquoi rester aussi dur avec lui alors que nous voyons bien tous les deux qu'il fait des progrès et qu'il veut nous aider ?

-J'en ai marre, Sammy. Je te le redis, j'en ai marre. Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'il nous a dit qu'il était à nos côtés, et il nous poignarde dans le dos. D'abord Crowley, ensuite il se prend pour Dieu, et maintenant il nous cache tellement de choses que j'ai envie de le torturer pour obtenir des réponses.

-Il nous a déjà dit qu'il était désolé.

-Je sais ouais. J'ai entendu. Mais des excuses ne suffisent pas.

-Dean, tu m'as pardonné. Pardonne-le aussi, il nous dira plus facilement ses secrets si on lui montre qu'on ne lui en veut plus, tenta Sam en lançant un regard entendu à son frère.

-Facile à dire...quand je pense qu'il peut très bien être avec l'autre salope...

-Justement, peut-être qu'il ne peut rien dire à cause d'elle.

-Raison de plus pour l'exterminer ! répliqua Dean avec colère.

-Non, Dean ! Pas dans ce sens là. On dirait que...qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et Cas', mais quelque chose de très grave. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'ils se sont dit !

-Pour ma part j'ai juste entendu Cas' parler à un mur en croyant voir sa pétasse préférée.

-Dean ! Essaye de chercher un peu dans ta tête ! Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose de très grave, toi aussi tu le sais. Il a bien dit que ça avait un rapport avec Zachariah...il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé. Ca ne pourra que l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Tu joues les docteurs maintenant, Sammy ? se moqua l'autre.

-J'essaye simplement d'aider un ami qui mérite le pardon ! Si ça se trouve, Naomi n'est qu'une part de sa peur. Peut-être qu'elle n'existe plus, et qu'elle existe juste dans son esprit pour lui rappeler ses erreurs. Et que pour qu'elle disparaisse vraiment de son esprit, il faut que Cas' avoue ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est quoi cette analyse de situation psychologique là ? Sam, dis-moi que tu n'as pas étudié la psychologie, je t'en supplie !

-Sois pas idiot ! Mais ça pourrait être ça et tu le sais. L'esprit de Castiel est tourmenté, je suis sûr qu'il divague mais sans le voir. Après tout, il est le seul à la voir. Il faut qu'on l'aide, mais pour ça on doit le pardonner pour qu'il nous dise ce qui le tourmente à ce point.

-Comme tu veux, soupira Dean.

Il avait seulement du mal à pardonner à cet imbécile d'ange auquel il tenait sincèrement. Celui-ci les avait après tout trahi lui et son frère ! Tout ça pour une famille qui voulait le manipuler et qui avait réussi à le briser en beauté. Mais au fond, Dean aurait bien voulu pardonner à Castiel, car après tout ils avaient vécu tellement d'histoires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? interrogea-t-il donc.

-On commence par le pardonner, et se dire que tout ce qu'il a fait, il a cru le faire pour le bien mais il s'est trompé. C'est à nous de lui apprendre à faire le bien par les bonnes manières, lança Sam.

Son frère hocha juste la tête avant de lever sa bière. Sam fit de même et les deux bières se cognèrent avant de finir leur course près des lèvres des deux hommes. Mais malgré le problème avec Castiel presque réglé, il restait encore deux problèmes : les innocents que tuait Crowley chaque jour en attendant leur réponse pour lui donner sa foutue tablette, et de l'autre côté, un dieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui ne voulait pas encore se montrer à eux.

Tandis que les deux frères se mirent à réfléchir à des plans d'attaque et des théories, Castiel se tenait sagement assis contre un tronc d'arbre, son précieux dossier ne le quittant pas. Il évitait de trop le regarder, préférant admirer les courbes de la forêt. Et oui, aux yeux de Castiel, une forêt avait de magnifiques courbes. Il entendit le bruit de chaque animal qui passait près de lui, et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut une petite famille de lapins passer par là. Son regard se reporta alors sur quelqu'un. Une personne qui l'accompagnait sans rien dire. Naomi. Cette dernière était accolée à un arbre et ne disait rien, son visage tourné vers le Ciel. Castiel la considéra quelques instants, l'admirant ensuite. Il était parfaitement impossible qu'elle ne soit qu'un produit de son imagination. Elle était si réelle...et pourtant morte.

-Naomi ? finit-il par demander à sa compagne forcée.

-Que veux-tu, Castiel ? souffla-t-elle.

-Parler. Je ne comprends pas...

-Chaque être vivant doit faire face à des choses qu'il ne peut comprendre, lança-t-elle simplement sans le regarder.

-Je sais, mais je dois comprendre. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue si vous êtes vraiment réelle ?

-Honnêtement Castiel, je doute que ton esprit ait voulu me revoir s'il avait été malade. Je suis bien réelle, ne t'en fais pas. Quant au fait que je sois revenue, je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai pu échapper à la non existence sur des anges.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si froide ?

-Je suis morte, lui rappela-t-elle en déviant le sujet.

-Naomi ! Vous n'avez pas une idée de comment vous avez pu vous retrouver ici ?

-Non. Je me souviens que Metatron m'a planté son arme dans le ventre, et ensuite je me suis retrouvée à tes côtés aux archives célestes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Très intéressant ! Alors Naomi avait dû faire quelque chose pour revenir, sachant qu'aucun ange ne pouvait revenir sous forme de fantôme. Il l'observa à nouveau, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Surtout quand il voyait qu'elle refusait de converser avec lui, qu'elle était froide...elle lui en voulait, l'ange pouvait le sentir.

-Naomi ? interpella-t-il à nouveau en se levant de son tronc d'arbre très confortable.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? D'avoir essayé de détruire le Paradis ? De t'être pris pour Dieu ? cracha-t-elle.

-Oui. Et aussi...je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fais subir.

-Tu ne m'as rien fait, Castiel.

-Naomi...je ne voulais vraiment pas vous faire de mal, vous toucher de cette manière. Si j'avais pu me libérer, je l'aurais fait, je vous le jure.

-Ne jure pas, ce n'est pas prudent de jurer, cingla-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner.

Arrivée à une certaine distance, elle disparut pour réapparaitre près de Castiel. Celui-ci se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. La brune s'éloigna rapidement, se mettant aussi loin de lui qu'elle put.

-C...comment...que vient-il de se passer ?! s'étonna Castiel.

-C'est ce que je te disais. A chaque fois que je tente de m'éloigner de toi, je reviens. Et ça dure depuis des semaines. J'ai déjà essayé de voir le lien qui me retient et m'enchaine à toi, mais je ne trouve rien.

-Et je suis le seul à vous voir, et pourtant vous êtes vraiment là.

-Je commence à...à douter moi-même. Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à me voir ? Il n'y a strictement rien qui nous unit.

Castiel crut déceler de la haine dans la voix de sa sœur, et il baissa à nouveau la tête, les remords commençant à le ronger. Oui, elle lui en voulait vraiment.

-Naomi ? Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur Ishkur ? interrogea-t-il alors, ses sourcils se fronçant.

S'il ne pouvait pas lui parler honnêtement de ses remords, alors il pourrait tout de même la piéger pour qu'elle lui révèle certaines choses. Il était pleinement conscient que Naomi était mêlée à cette histoire de dieu, et même plus. Quand il releva la tête pour observer sa réaction, il fut surpris. Naomi semblait en effet le connaître.

-Disons que...j'en ai vaguement entendu parler, essaya-t-elle de mentir.

-Metatron veut nous aider.

-S'il ne vous poignarde pas dans le dos avant, ironisa-t-elle.

-Et...connaissez-vous Gilgamesh ? finit-il par demander innocemment.

Naomi se tourna brusquement vers lui alors qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de s'enterrer à au moins 100 mètres sous terre pour ne plus jamais voir tout ça. Le nom de l'homme la fit légèrement frissonner, mais pas de peur, ni d'angoisse. Elle tenta de calmer son esprit.

-Je...c'est un héros de la Mésopotamie. Il a vaincu...beaucoup d'armées, d'après les livres.

-Mais en tant qu'homme ? Savez-vous de quoi il avait l'air ?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Castiel ? soupçonna-t-elle.

-Apparemment il a affronté Ishkur.

-Non, il ne l'a pas affronté. Sa cité...était en danger. Ishkur menaçait d'ensevelir la ville si les habitants ne le priaient pas 5 fois par jour. Sa foudre n'a pas atteint la cité si je me souviens bien.

-Mais alors, qui a affronté et enfermé ce dieu si ce n'est pas Gilgamesh ?! Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons besoin de savoir nous aussi. Dean et Sam doivent à tout prix détruire ce dieu, il est avec Crowley.

-Non ! Crowley ne ferait jam...il a d'autres choses à faire, se reprit-elle vivement, s'énervant contre son impression de devenir légèrement humaine et sentimentale.

-Naomi ! Des innocents que ma famille a sauvé meurent chaque jour à cause de Crowley, parce qu'il veut la tablette des démons ! Et Ishkur veut se venger des anges, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous savez !

-Je ne sais rien !

-Très bien, alors je vais aller voir par moi-même, menaça-t-il, allant de nouveau vers son tronc d'arbre.

Il prit le dossier blanc en main, et Naomi comprit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il n'allait pas oser ?!

-Je te l'interdis, stupide ange ! cracha-t-elle avec haine et dédain.

Mais trop tard, Castiel posait déjà son doigt sur la signature qui lui permettrait de voir les souvenirs dont il avait besoin. La brune tenta de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, le traversant...elle n'était qu'un fantôme après tout. Ou bien un produit de son imagination. Et pendant que Castiel lisait un souvenir de sa sœur, Dean et Sam reçurent la brève visite de Metatron qui leur annonça qu'en effet, l'ange qui avait enfermé Ishkur dans sa boîte était bien Mara, un ange oriental mais aussi occidental.

Sam se mit immédiatement aux recherches pendant que Dean remerciait Metatron. Une fois seul, l'ainé partit aider son frère et tous deux cherchèrent minutieusement des indices. Après, il leur suffirait de trouver l'ange et de le ramener afin qu'il les aide, et comme ça Ishkur ne pourrait rien faire contre eux, il disparaitrait. Ensuite, ils zigouilleraient Crowley en prenant bien soin de le torturer ! Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que les deux Winchester avancèrent tout au long de l'après-midi sur leurs recherches. Et en toute fin, Dean explosa, tenant un livre entre ses mains :

-Oh la salope, elle ne nous a rien dit...si Cas' revient avec elle, je la bute ! Sam ?! Sam, viens voir !

-Quoi ? grommela l'autre, venant de mauvais poil voir son frère.

-Mara n'est pas son vrai nom.

-A qui ?

-A l'ange ! Et on la connait très bien en plus, parce qu'elle a vécu à cette époque, et que c'est le fantôme qui hante Cas'.

-Hein ?! Tu veux dire que...

Au même moment, Castiel apparut, essoufflé ! Il se précipita sur les deux autres, un fantôme plus qu'en colère étant obligé de le suivre.

-C'est bien Crowley qui a libéré Ishkur, et je sais qui l'a enfermé ! se dépêcha-t-il d'annoncer.

-Nous aussi, Cas'. Attends, comment tu sais ?! soupçonnèrent les deux garçons.

-Je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

-Hein ?!

-Je sais tout maintenant, enfin...je sais qui est Ishkur et qui l'a enfermé !

-Oui, on a compris. Où est ton fantôme ?

-Euh...là, désigna-t-il du doigt.

-Bon, je ne vous vois pas, espèce de pétasse sans cœur qui mérite juste de se faire torturer pendant des millénaires, mais je crois qu'on va devoir s'expliquer là. Vous m'avez bien compris, Naomi ?! Ou devrais-je dire...Mara ?

* * *

**Ne me sautez PAS dessus! Les explications viendront au prochain chapitre! (avec un flash-back en plus!) Mais, vous y attendiez-vous? Naomi/Mara, mhh...bizarre, n'est-ce pas?! Et la maladie de Cas'? Est-il vraiment cinglé ou Naomi est-elle vraiment présente? **

**Quels sont vos avis, mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices? **

**Pour vous rassurer, Lucifer arrivera très bientôt, et il ne sera pas seul. :p**


	13. Chapitre 13: Les révélations de l'ange

**Coucou tout le monde! C'est l'heure du 13ème chapitre qui comportera son lot d'action, de souvenirs et surtout, de révélations! Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui me commentent, j'apprécie beaucoup. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise à tous^^**

**Passez un bon moment!**

* * *

_« Sa longue robe traina derrière son passage tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un temple immensément grand et pourtant dégradé. Ses beaux cheveux bruns s'éparpillaient à travers la légère brise qui brisait le calme maudit de ce lieu sacré. Ses chaussures résonnèrent sur le sol en marbre, tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin vers la crypte. Son aura dégageait une douce énergie, apaisée et sereine, malgré ce qu'elle comptait faire. Une dure chose à entreprendre, mais on lui en avait donné l'ordre. Une fois hors de la vue de tous, tapie dans cette crypte sombre, la femme prit une chandelle et l'alluma d'un simple claquement de doigts. Elle se mit près d'un autel caché à la vue de tous, et commença ses récitations d'un texte dans une langue que les mortels ne pourraient espérer comprendre. Une fois le rituel fait, elle prononça le nom du dieu à qui elle avait demandé audience. La flamme brillant sur la chandelle vacilla avant de se raviver légèrement. Et là, apparut l'être divin. Habillé d'une tunique typique de cette époque primaire et pourtant déjà avancée._

_-Qui ose demander me voir ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix grave presque insupportable aux oreilles des mortels._

_-Je suis un ange, je vous demande audience, dieu Ishkur._

_-Une femme ?! Une femme me demande ?! Qui es-tu ? interrogea le dieu en sortant de son cercle enflammé._

_Il renifla de dédain en voyant l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de s'avancer près de l'ange. Il la contourna, et tourna autour d'elle tel un vautour attendant que sa proie fasse un mauvais geste. Son regard glissa sur les traits fins de ce visage humain abritant un ange. Etait-ce le corps d'une princesse que l'ange avait emprunté ?_

_-Tu ne viens pas d'ici, finit-il par comprendre en voyant la tenue inhabituelle qu'elle portait. Que vient faire un ange de l'Occident dans ma cité ?_

_-Je viens en amie, pas en ennemie, rectifia-t-elle gentiment._

_-J'en jugerais. Quel est ton nom, ange ?_

_-On m'appelle Naomi, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour témoigner son respect._

_-Naomi, quel étrange nom...tu t'appelleras Mara en ma présence, cela sonne bien mieux à mes oreilles._

_-Comme vous le souhaitez, dieu Ishkur, mais ce n'est pas une histoire d'appellation qui m'a fait venir ici. Vous menacer de dévaster votre cité._

_-Certes, c'est bien mon droit. _

_-Pourquoi vouloir anéantir une grande ville pleine de vos partisans mortels ? demanda-t-elle humblement, restant droite face à son supérieur._

_-Ces mortels là ne me conviennent plus. Ils ne prient plus leur dieu ! Ils doivent périr, c'est leur châtiment._

_-Je vous demande de leur laisser une chance._

_-Une chance ?! Et qui es-tu pour me demander cela ? Reste à ta place, Mara. Tu n'es qu'un ange, et tu ne viens pas d'ici en plus. Serait-ce encore ton...ton faux dieu qui vient empiéter dans mes affaires ? cracha-t-il avec une hargne certaine._

_-Mon dieu est aussi le tien ! cingla-t-elle. Et il ne te le demandera pas deux fois. Arrête ce massacre ou nous enverrons notre armée à tes trousses._

_-Mara, tu es bien étrange. Je te croyais venue en amie. Mais...tes paroles sonnent comme une douceur à mes oreilles. J'accepte d'épargner ces cloportes à la condition que chaque jour, je puisse entendre leurs prières. J'ordonne qu'ils me prient cinq fois par jour, et qu'ils me vouent un culte éternel. Vas leur annoncer, ou subis ma colère avec eux._

_Naomi laissa un petit soupir discret lui échapper, avant de baisser la tête pour saluer le dieu, bien qu'une sourde colère coulait doucement en elle. Ce prétendu dieu avait osé insulter le Seigneur Suprême, le seul dieu. Elle le vit disparaitre dans son cercle de feu, et comprit qu'elle pouvait prendre congé. Mais sa mission n'était pas terminée, elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à ceux qui l'avaient envoyé ici...et à d'autres personnes._

_Elle se téléporta rapidement jusque dans la petite maison en ruines du soldat qu'elle protégeait, et lui annonça la nouvelle avant d'obtenir un long soupir._

_-Les dieux ne sont que des chimères alors ? demanda son protégé._

_-Ce sont des êtres divins, se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

_-Mais à quoi ça sert d'être notre dieu s'il veut nous massacrer, hein ?! Tu as des réponses, Naomi ? Parce que je déteste les dieux !_

_-Ne dis pas ça. Il faut garder la foi. Je vais avertir mes frères de ce qui se passe, mais nous ne sommes pas sur notre territoire il faut l'avouer._

_-M'en fiche, fais quelque chose ! Tu peux le détruire toi, avec ta force ! incita-t-il se mettant face à Naomi, son regard émeraude plongeant dans celui saphir de la brune._

_Celle-ci baissa légèrement les yeux, mal à l'aise d'être admirée ainsi. _

_-Gilgamesh, c'est toi qu'on a choisi. Tu auras un grand avenir, ma famille l'a vu, et c'est à toi de protéger ta cité ! Tu n'es pas un guerrier pour rien._

_-Mais je suis juste un...pfff...un mortel, comme tu dis ! _

_-G..._

_-J'ai compris, tu me laisses tomber ! On peut pas faire confiance aux anges de toute manière ! Ils sont comme les dieux, leur beauté en plus. Tu peux partir, je me battrais contre Ishkur et s'il ne veut pas se battre, alors on trouvera un moyen, nous tous !_

_-Gilgamesh, écoute-moi ! Je...je peux en parler avec Michel, c'est l'archange qui a le plus d'autorité au Paradis. Je ne garantis rien, parce qu'en parler à Michel signifie une guerre entre les deux ligues célestes, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'engager le combat soit en soi...très judicieux._

_Gilgamesh acquiesça en souriant, puis vint contre Naomi, et soudainement empoigna son visage pour lui voler un baiser. L'ange sursauta et se laissa faire, trop surprise pour se retirer. Le héros finit par briser ce baiser et admira son ange gardien, le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Que...qu...que viens-tu de faire ?! »_

-C'était privé ! cingla Naomi en serrant fortement les poings.

Castiel ne l'écouta pas, terminant son récit de la scène qu'il avait vu. Il omit cependant la dernière partie, conscient que ça n'allait pas intéresser les garçons.

-Finalement elle peut nous être utile, cette saloperie d'emplumée sans plumes ! Tu as vu comment elle a enfermé Ishkur dans sa boîte ? questionna Dean, déjà prêt à mettre une bonne raclée à cette enflure !

-Oui. Il faut une formule à prononcer en énochian, retranscrite dans la langue de ce dieu. Il faut aussi qu'Ishkur soit placé dans un cercle de feu, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Ah, se contenta de minauder Dean avant de prendre un bloc notes et de noter les informations recueillies.

-Il faut autre chose ? demanda le cadet des Winchester.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il faut être égal à égal.

-J'en ai marre des paroles mystérieuses, se plaignit doucement Dean. C'est quelqu'un en particulier qui doit faire le rite ?

-Et bien apparemment, il faut obligatoirement que ce soit l'un de ceux qui étaient présents lors de la première fois. Il y avait Michel et quelques autres anges, renseigna Castiel avant de jeter un coup d'œil au fantôme.

La brune tournait en rond en essayant de se calmer, mais sa rage était déjà très présente dans la pièce. Sam vit un vase parfaitement posé bouger sur la table et glisser dangereusement vers le sol.

-Euh, Cas' ? Ton fantôme est encore là ? demanda-t-il en prenant vite le vase !

-Oui, elle est juste là, indiqua-t-il en montrant sa sœur du doigt.

Sam suivit l'indication, mais peine perdue. Il était incapable de la voir. En revanche, il put sentir un contact passer tout près de lui.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il doucement, presque timidement.

-Quoi ?! minauda cette dernière en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Elle te demande ce que tu veux, traduit Castiel.

-Elle...vous savez ce que veut dire 'd'égal à égal' ?

-Y a-t-il écrit « bibliothèque céleste » sur mon front ou quoi ?! grogna-t-elle.

-Naomi !

-Toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour tout, alors arrêtez d'être aussi froide, s'il vous plaît. Ishkur menace notre famille et les Winchester, et je refuse qu'il leur fasse du mal parce que vous ne voulez pas coopérer.

-Mets-moi tout sur le dos si ça te chante, mais c'est toi le premier à avoir essayé de nous détruire !

-Je ne voulais pas le faire ! s'énerva-t-il finalement.

Sam et Dean observèrent la dispute en se demandant pourquoi Castiel s'énervait autant, et ce que disait Naomi. Ils comprirent que le fantôme était bien réel, et que leur ange gardien n'était pas fou, ce qui rassura Dean !

-Mais je me demande bien de quoi il parle quand il dit qu'il est désolé..., finit par déclarer Sam, complétant les pensées de son grand-frère.

-Bon, euh...Cas' ? Naomi t'a-t-elle dit comment faire ?

-Non, pas encore. Attendez, elle dit qu'il faut chercher dans les plus anciens livres et elle voit 'égal à égal' comme dieu contre dieu.

-En gros il faut trouver un autre dieu pour renfermer Ishkur ?

-Ou ça peut très bien être un autre céleste qui a participé à son enfermement, rajouta Sam en comprenant !

Il se hâta d'aller dans la bibliothèque en pestant contre Metatron. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce dernier vienne l'aider, même s'il ne lui faisait pas autant confiance qu'avant. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Dean restait avec Castiel. Il prit une bière pour lui, et en tendit une autre à son ami qui la prit avec hésitation, regardant dans le vide.

-Cas', tu sais que tu peux me parler ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je sais, Dean, mais tu ne me comprendrais pas, se décida-t-il à parler.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un petit humain et toi un ange ?

-Parce que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Et c'est bien normal, admit ledit ange en baissant encore plus la tête.

-Cas'...je te fais confiance, mais j'ai du mal à te pardonner. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu nous as trahis de nombreuses fois.

-J'en suis conscient. Je voulais seulement faire le bien, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, je détruisais mes chances d'aider mes deux familles. Je suis désolé, Dean. Désolé d'être un fardeau, déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête baissée, les yeux brillant sans pouvoir laisser couler sa peine.

-Eh, Cas' ! Reprends-toi, petite chose ! plaisanta Dean en venant voir son ami.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Consoler les gens n'était pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux après tout.

-Dean, je suis très grand !

-Ne me ressors pas ton truc de taille, grand gamin ! Et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Je...je ne peux pas, Dean. J'ai fais trop de mal à ma famille...j'ai commis des actes...des actes tellement abominables sur certains d'entre eux..., avoua Castiel, en lançant un regard à Naomi qui se tourna vite ailleurs, refusant d'entendre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à résister...

-Résister à quoi ? Aux tortures mentales qu'exerçait ton fantôme ?

-Pas seulement. Si tu savais, Dean...si tu savais ce que j'ai fais...

-Bah, dis-moi, je t'écoute !

L'ange hésita. Il prit peur en pensant que Dean allait le rejeter s'il lui avouait toute la vérité. Il ne pouvait se permettre de briser l'amitié qui le liait aux frères, après tout. Et il ne pouvait pas tout révéler lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, mais le mal qui l'emplissait à cet instant l'empêchait presque de se concentrer.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? interrogea avec dédain Dean.

-Si, si j'ai confiance en toi ! S'il te plaît Dean, ne me tourne pas le dos, supplia l'ange.

Le chasseur soupira, et regarda les yeux de son ami. Ce qu'il y vit le fit douter. Oui, bien sûr que ce gamin en trench lui faisait confiance, sinon ils ne se parleraient pas en ce moment même, mais pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler maintenant qu'ils étaient à peu près réconciliés ?

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Bois ta bière, et si tu veux me parler, je suis là, mais n'oublie pas Cas'. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne seras pas traité de monstre.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, Dean.

-Aucun de tes actes ne pourrait être considéré comme monstrueux, crois-moi ! sourit le chasseur, donnant une tape amicale à l'ange.

Un bref petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'être céleste, mais il fut vite remplacé par une nouvelle mine triste et songeuse. Dean soupira et tapota légèrement le dos de son ami avant de s'en aller, lui lançant un regard triste, mais au moins, il avait réussi à parler avec Castiel sans qu'une engueulade ne vienne tout gâcher ! Dean retourna auprès de son frère pour l'aider, laissant Castiel et ses remords.

L'ange se leva finalement, et considéra la bière quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir rapidement. Il leva la boisson avant d'en prendre une bonne gorgée, espérant presque que l'alcool ait de l'effet sur son être, mais rien ne se passa. Quelle malédiction que d'être un ange...pour cesser ses pensées, il chercha son fantôme, et la trouva observant l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres.

-Après avoir réfléchi, je pense que 'égal à égal' veut dire que celui qui doit affronter Ishkur doit avoir sa même forme ou son énergie, révéla Naomi.

-Pardon ?

-Si Ishkur prend sa forme matérielle, alors nous devrons trouver un ange. S'il prend sa forme d'entité, il faudra un fantôme ou un autre dieu.

-Et...l'avez-vous déjà combattu personnellement ?

-Oui. Je peux te donner la formule, toi et les frères pourrez l'exécuter sans avoir de problèmes, annonça-t-elle avec cette même froideur.

-Naomi...je...j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous parler, voir vos yeux. Vous parler honnêtement et qu'on puisse tout se dire.

-Vas retrouver les Winchester, ils vont avoir besoin de toi, se contenta-t-elle de dire, l'ignorant presque.

Castiel crut sentir un coup dans son cœur céleste. Alors elle ne voulait pas essayer d'entamer le dialogue avec lui, elle voulait le punir pour ses actes...chose tout à fait justifiée, mais il ne pourrait pas rester calme très longtemps si elle refusait de coopérer !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si froide ?

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu le seul à me voir ? Ca doit avoir un rapport avec un sort ou...ou quelque chose...qu'as-tu fait quand tu étais aux archives ? C'est le moment où je suis revenue, alors tu as dû enclencher quelque chose.

Un soupir parvint aux oreilles de la brune. Castiel, encore. Il n'aimait guère qu'elle ignore sa question, et le fit savoir avant de se récolter un regard des plus noirs. Comme toujours...

-J'ai pris votre dossier, et j'ai vu quelques souvenirs.

-J'avais remarqué oui, mais quoi d'autre ? fulmina-t-elle.

-J'ai découvert une bague.

-Une bague ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Castiel hocha la tête puis, après hésitation, leva la main. Celle où il gardait précieusement la bague où un diamant était incrusté. Quand les yeux de Naomi se posèrent sur la bague, elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et son souffle s'accéléra.

-Où l'as-tu eu ?!

-Ahem, en fait, je...je l'ai trouvé dans votre bureau, au fond d'un de vos tiroirs. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et je l'ai prise...je voulais garder un souvenir de vous, osa-t-il avouer en baissant le regard, le rouge colorant ses joues.

-Retire-la, et balance la dans un océan, ou...ou ailleurs, du moment que personne ne la retrouve ! s'énerva la femme.

-Pourquoi ?! A qui appartient-elle ?!

-Tu poses de ces questions, toi...si elle est dans mon bureau, à ton avis, c'est pourquoi ?!

-Oh, c'est la vôtre ?!

-Oui !

-Naomi, j'ai une question à vous poser. Pensez-vous que c'est à cause de cette bague que moi seul puisse vous voir ?

-Je me demande même si c'est aussi à cause de cette bague que je suis revenue, et pourtant, c'est im...

Naomi s'arrêta soudainement, comprenant. Son regard exprima toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait désormais en son fort intérieur. L'autre ange fronça les sourcils, remarquant le trouble qui agitait sa sœur. Il s'avança vers elle, et la vit reculer.

-Naomi ?

-Castiel...cette bague, elle n'est pas...pas totalement faite de matériaux humains.

-Oui, le diamant a une énergie familière...

-Oui, il vient du Paradis.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une larme d'ange, Castiel.

-Mais les anges ne peuvent pas pleurer ! Enfin..., commença-t-il, se remémorant des pleurs de sa sœur quand Zachariah la faisait souffrir.

-Je t'interdis d'en reparler, Castiel ! menaça-t-elle, comprenant. Les larmes d'ange, elles vont par deux...ce n'est pas la seule bague.

-Quoi ?! A qui appartient l'autre ?! A qui l'avez-vous donné, et pourquoi avoir pleuré ?! Et comment vous êtes revenue ?!

-Pas tant de questions ! Je ne peux pas savoir où est l'autre, le contact a été brisé. Je crois...j'en suis sûre, même, que les larmes d'anges ont des propriétés bien spéciales. Elles peuvent...détruire des objets habités par des énergies célestes, elles peuvent aussi permettre à...une âme d'ange de revenir..., comprit-elle.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenue ?!

-Oui, je crois...et je me souviens d'un texte qui disait...euh...deux larmes assemblées permettent de retrouver un corps sans âme...ou quelque chose comme ça !

-Donc ça veut dire que si on retrouve la seconde bague et la seconde larme, vous pourrez récupérer votre corps !

-Oui.

-Ca explique aussi pourquoi je suis le seul à vous voir ! Parce que je porte la bague...

-Et que c'est un lien direct, finit-elle.

Le mystère était enfin résolu ! Castiel n'était pas devenu fou. Les deux êtres se regardèrent un moment, comprenant enfin la situation, mais il restait encore une chose à faire : récupérer la seconde bague.

-A qui l'avez-vous donné ? A...Gilgamesh ? se décida-t-il à prononcer en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

-Quoi que tu ais vu dans ces souvenirs que tu as regardé sans ma permission, Castiel, sache qu'elles ne sont plus rien pour moi, avertit-elle.

-D'accord...attendez, Gilgamesh, c'est...non, ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Qui ça ?!

-Ce n'est pas Crowley, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous n'avez pas aimé ce démon, ce n'est pas à cause de lui que Zachariah vous a violé ?!

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler ! cingla-t-elle de nouveau avec cette froideur meurtrière.

Sa rage revint en flèche, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Castiel baissa la tête, alors qu'au même moment, une téléportation se fit entendre. Les deux êtres levèrent le regard et virent...

-Crowley ! cracha Castiel, prenant déjà son arme.

-Tssss, on se calme mon mignon ! Dis-moi, tes singes ne sont pas là par hasard ?

-Non, grogna-t-il, son arme bien en évidence.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, petit chaton ! Je veux juste parler avec Deanou et Sammy Winchester.

-Que veux-tu leur dire ?

-Ils ont déjà perdu plus de 7 innocents en voulant retarder notre confrontation, et je viens leur dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je double les morts. Je veux ma tablette, et le prophète aussi comme il se doit, alors transmets-leur le message.

-C'est de ta faute, tu triches !

-Moi, tricher ? Jamais ! Mon petit cadeau vous a fait plaisir j'espère, j'hésitais à l'utiliser...

-Comment sait-il à propos d'Ishkur ? demanda Castiel à Naomi.

-Pourquoi ne pas me poser la question à moi au lieu de parler à la troisième personne ? demanda Crowley sans voir l'autre ange.

-Il était là, je te rappelle. C'est lui et les autres guerriers qui ont escorté la boîte dans une grotte.

-Une grotte ?! Mais...

-Cassie, tu te sens bien ? se moqua Crowley.

-Vous ne l'avez pas détruite ?! s'étrangla l'ange en parlant à sa sœur.

-On ne voulait pas déclarer la guerre aux dieux de cette époque, et je te rappelle qu'on ne tue pas notre famille, NOUS !

-Vous allez m'en vouloir jusqu'à ma mort ou quoi, Naomi ?! s'énerva-t-il franchement, se concentrant désormais sur l'autre ange.

Crowley fronça les sourcils, et regarda partout avant de tourner vers Castiel.

-Tu dérailles, petit ange...y a aucune Naomi dans les parages.

-Je ne te parle pas, démon !

-Et lui non plus ne me voit pas...

-Ne changez pas de sujet ! jura Castiel.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il agita ses mains devant Crowley, qui observa avec un certain sourire le manège de son ancien associé. Il devait avoir perdu toute sa tête, le pauvre petit angelot...Crowley continua de se moquer jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche une chose brillante. Un diamant, une bague...

-Castiel ? interrogea-t-il soudainement avec gravité.

-Quoi ?!

-Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Où l'as-tu eu ?! s'énerva-t-il à son tour, plaquant Castiel contre un mur !

L'ange gémit et appela Dean et Sam à l'aide, conscient qu'il n'était pas en position de se battre.

-Lâche-le ! intervint Naomi.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre, la femme se décida. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui causa un frisson au démon. Il se tourna vite dans sa direction, sans même apercevoir son visage.

-Ishkur a raison, n'est-ce pas Cassie ? Naomi est là ?

-Elle vient de te toucher l'épaule, dut avouer Castiel.

-Chérie, fais-moi un signe !

-Castiel, c'est lui qui a la seconde bague, j'en suis sûre. Il ne l'a pas jeté s'il s'en rappelle..., continua Naomi en s'éloignant du démon.

L'ange acquiesça et observa l'ennemi tandis qu'il continuait ses appels à Naomi. Il ne vit pas les frères Winchester arriver.

-Crowley ! interpella Sam, prenant vite son arme.

-Du calme les garçons ! Vous ne voudriez pas vous frotter à un dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Depuis quand tu es un dieu ? se moqua Dean.

-Pas moi, crétin ! Ishkur.

Au même moment, les autres sentirent un frisson les parcourir. Une nouvelle énergie puissante venait d'apparaitre.

-Il est là ! prévint Naomi à Castiel, avant de se reculer.

Castiel ne pouvait voir que sa sœur, mais il sut déjà que Ishkur allait la prendre pour cible. Crowley se retira du combat, observant avec un sourire malgré sa légère peur qu'Ishkur ne touche sa bureaucrate préférée, mais Dean et Sam se lancèrent à la poursuite du dieu sumérien. Tout se passa très vite, mais l'équipe était coordonnée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'attaquer tout de suite, mais mieux valait enfermer ce dieu maintenant ou alors ils étaient déjà morts. Naomi, la prochaine victime d'Ishkur, comprit où elle devait le mener. Elle tenta de l'amener dans un endroit vide, après l'avoir bien occupé pendant que les garçons traçaient un cercle. En passant, Sam donna la formule à utiliser à Castiel, le seul à pouvoir la lire en énochian. La suite dépassa complètement les deux humains et le démon. Ishkur tomba dans le piège, et le feu se referma sur lui ! Castiel et Naomi commencèrent l'incantation en même temps. La foudre arriva à l'extérieur, tandis que le dieu criait pour qu'on le laisse sortir ! Il lança un regard éclairé de la foudre à Crowley, qui se contentait de regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Un bruit de fracas fit sursauter les humains. Puis un grand coup de vent balaya la pièce.

-Elle a été ouverte...la boîte a été ouverte, et vous ne résisterez plus..., glissa simplement le dieu avant de disparaitre pour de bon dans les flammes.

Un nouveau coup de vent plus puissant fit s'écraser tous les vivants au sol ou contre des murs. Sam et Dean purent voir Crowley se relever et se téléporter rapidement. Ils cherchèrent à lui tirer dessus, mais ils ratèrent leur cible...et Castiel alla à l'emplacement où se trouvait ce foutu démon auparavant, et là, sur le sol fracassé, il aperçut...la seconde bague qui était tombée involontairement de la poche du roi de l'enfer.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Castiel et Dean?**

**Et surtout, que pensez-vous de la relation entre Castiel et Naomi?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez enfin pouvoir revoir...Gabriel! Et d'autres personnes^^**

**N'hésitez pas à faire de looooongues reviews pour exposer (votre envie de me zigouiller) vos avis et vos théories, j'adore ça! Bisous à tous et à toutes!**


	14. Chapitre 14: Début des vrais mystères

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Avec de l'avance, je publie le nouveau chapitre de cette fic! Je vous préviens tout de suite, il contient du lemon, je répète, CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS POUR LES ENFANTS! Vous verrez aussi l'apparition d'un personnage! **

**Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices de me lire et de me commenter, continuez ainsi :p**

**Sans trop blablater, je vous laisse lire! Passez un bon moment!**

* * *

_«Gilgamesh posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de Naomi, l'embrassant avec passion tandis qu'il s'allongeait doucement sur elle, plaquant son corps contre celui de l'ange. Celle-ci frissonna de plaisir, et accepta volontiers le baiser. Ses mains allèrent se poster sur le dos de son protégé alors qu'un doux gémissement sortait de sa bouche occupée. Le héros sur elle eut un petit sourire. Il se retira du baiser et descendit sa tête pour aller déposer des baisers humides sur le cou découvert de Naomi. Ses propres mains partirent à la rencontre de la poitrine avenante de l'ange, et défirent doucement les fils qui retenaient le tissu. _

_-Non, souffla gentiment Naomi, relevant la tête de son amant._

_-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire._

_-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Gilgamesh, glissa-t-elle à ses oreilles avant de l'embrasser sur le front._

_Mais l'homme n'était pas d'accord. Il redescendit à nouveau pour torturer son amante. Sa bouche vint trouver un mamelon qu'il suçota tendrement, alors que l'autre main descendait encore. Naomi le laissa finalement faire, se cambrant parfois. Elle sentit cependant une main glisser sur son intimité, et la retint, la caressant avant de la remonter._

_-Naomi ?!_

_-Je t'ai dit non. On ne peut pas aller jusque là._

_-Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir humain, s'il te plaît. Naomi, je suis avide de toi !_

_-Je le sais...je le sens aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je ressens ton désir, mais nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Je ne veux pas mener ton âme en Enfer à cause d'une erreur que j'aurais commise._

_-Je me fiche d'aller en Enfer. Tu m'as dit que les anges pouvaient ne pas forcément savoir ce qui se passait. Ils ne savent pas pour notre relation, alors...continuons !_

_-Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune discussion._

_Elle se leva ensuite après avoir donné un petit baiser sur le coin de la bouche de son protégé. Se tournant, dos à lui, elle ne put pas voir sa mine hésitante...et quand elle se retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, Gilgamesh était nu ! Naomi se retourna rapidement !_

_-Non, ne me tourne pas le dos Naomi. Laisse-moi être ton amant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille quand il se colla à elle._

_La femme eut tout le loisir de sentir son désir contre son postérieur. Une étrange chaleur s'insinua dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se résonner, se disant que si elle le laissait faire, il allait finir en Enfer. C'était le sort réservé aux humains qui touchaient aussi intimement les anges. De doux baisers dans sa nuque la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle sentit des mains défaire sa robe blanche. Gilgamesh la colla contre son torse, et posa tendrement ses mains sur sa taille, avant de remonter masser sa poitrine._

_-Tu m'en voudras après, gémit-elle, sa tête se nichant sur l'épaule de son amant quand le plaisir devint grand._

_-Je n'en peux plus, Naomi...je n'en peux vraiment plus. Tous les jours, je me réveille en sueur, je suis exténué d'être dur chaque matin. Exténué de te désirer autant sans pouvoir te toucher et te combler...je prends le risque d'aller en Enfer pour toi, susurra-t-il avant de lui ravir un autre baiser._

_Naomi se retourna alors vers lui, oubliant toutes ses pensées qui l'empêchaient de passer le cap. Après tout, les anges n'étaient pas forcés de tout savoir non plus ! Elle protégerait son amant de l'Enfer, oh ça oui. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant plaquer contre les draps. Son corps se tendit vers celui de son amour. Cette nuit-là, Gilgamesh lui enleva son innocence et lui promit de rester avec elle alors que son corps épousait celui de l'ange. »_

-Salut, p'tit frère ! interrompit alors une voix mielleuse.

Castiel revint vite à la réalité, fermant le dossier ! La première chose qu'il vit, c'était une grosse bosse à son entrejambe. En second lieu, il aperçut...Gabriel ?!

-Il ne fait pas partie du souvenir..., sourcilla-t-il en se levant, une étrange démangeaison au bas-ventre le faisant tiquer.

-Excité par ta propre sœur, Cassie...tu me déçois ! Tu as aimé la voir se faire déflorer, hein ?

-Non ! Va t'en Gabriel, tu n'es qu'un rêve !

-Tu as aimé voir ça, hein ? La voir se cambrer pour en avoir plus ?

-Je suis dans un rêve, se répéta Castiel tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

-T'es franchement horrible, Castiel. Tu oses avoir la trique en voyant ces images alors que tu as pris du plaisir à violer notre petite sœur ? Elle ne serait pas heureuse de voir ça.

-Je dois sûrement être trop déconcentré pour m'éloigner de ce rêve..., continua pourtant l'ange en essayant de ne pas écouter Gabriel.

Mais ce dernier semblait si réel...Castiel prit peu à peu peur, son cœur commençant à se manifester. L'image de son frère lui faisait mal, lui qui était mort de la main de Lucifer.

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'entendre les supplications d'un ange pour que tu arrêtes de le briser ? Papa va te gronder sévèrement, Cassie, soutint Gabriel en avançant encore.

-Ne m'approche pas, Gabriel ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Rien de tout cela n'était de ma faute !

-La destruction du Paradis ? Les viols de Naomi ? La mort de plus d'un millier de nos frères et sœurs ?! L'Apocalypse n'a pas pu se réaliser à cause de toi ! hurla le rêve.

-Non, non, tu mens !

-C'est toi qui as tout déclenché, maintenant tu payes ! Et cette fois, personne ne sera là pour s'occuper de toi, petit bébé qui pleurniche et qui prend du plaisir à torturer ceux qui veulent l'aider. Même Sam et Dean le disent. Ils ne te font plus confiance, sourit l'archange.

-Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'un rêve ! Tu n'es qu'un rêve ! cria Castiel.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux, son esprit chamboulé par les affreuses paroles qu'avait prononcé cet affreux cauchemar, et quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait personne. Personne sauf sa grande sœur qui dormait 'paisiblement'. Castiel descendit vite le regard sur son propre corps, et aperçut en effet une grande bosse sur la zone sud de son anatomie. Il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement très excité. Lançant un regard hargneux au dossier qu'il avait balancé plus loin, l'ange finit par rejoindre Naomi. Elle avait fermé les yeux, enfin. Et elle portait un tee-shirt de Sam, car sa tenue de mort n'était pas la meilleure pour dormir...quant au bas, Castiel préféra vivement ne pas y penser. Le jeune ange se souvint de comment elle avait enfin pu récupérer son corps, alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, prenant garde de ne pas éveiller la beauté froide endormie.

_«-Ce con a filé à l'anglaise ! jura Dean en cherchant des traces du démon._

_-Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si oui ou non on a enfermé Ishkur dans sa boîte ! paniqua légèrement Sam, se relevant difficilement._

_-Vous ne l'avez pas seulement enfermé, vous l'avez anéanti, informa Naomi._

_Evidemment, personne ne l'entendit sauf Castiel, qui regardait la bague au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras, et entendit une explosion plus loin, de même que les garçons. Tous trois se retournèrent vers le bruit, et virent qu'un vase était tombé après avoir brutalement explosé._

_-Pas encore un dieu, pitié ! supplièrent les deux Winchester._

_-Non, c'est Naomi, indiqua l'ange. Elle nous informe qu'on a détruit Ishkur._

_-Bonne nouvelle ! Bravo Cas'. Au fait, c'est quoi cette bague ? Oh, c'est la même !_

_-Oui Dean. _

_Castiel observa le petit objet circulaire. Le diamant était toujours intact, brillant de toute sa splendeur. Il fronça un sourcil en voyant un petit détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Un 'G' gravé en énochian. Il regarda la bague qu'il portait lui-même à son doigt, et vit un 'N' gravé dans la même langue. Son regard se porta sur Naomi, alors qu'il commençait réellement à comprendre._

_-Bon, pourquoi Crowley a oublié cette bague et surtout pourquoi il est parti ?! marmonna l'ainé des Winchester._

_-Et aussi pourquoi il a envoyé Ishkur nous faire du mal, compléta Sam._

_-Il a dû oublier sa bague, il ne l'a pas laissé trainer volontairement. Il faut que l'on découvre ce qui se cache derrière tout cela..._

_-Ouais. Je me demande aussi...de quoi ce dieu parlait ? Il a dit qu'une boîte avait été ouverte, mais de quelle boîte parle-t-il ? s'interrogea Dean encore une fois._

_Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée. Castiel se tourna ensuite vers Naomi, et lui montra les deux bagues._

_-Vous êtes sûre que vous pourrez retrouver votre corps avec ça ?_

_-Oui, répondit-elle de sa voix froide habituelle._

_-Na..._

_-Peux-tu me ramener dans la mort ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Si je vous donne ces deux bagues, vous reviendrez sous forme humaine. Vous retrouverez votre véhicule. S'il vous plaît, acceptez, pria l'ange._

_-A quoi bon, je n'ai rien à faire ici. _

_-Vous pouvez nous aider._

_-Cas', tu parles avec Naomi ? demanda gentiment Sam, se détournant de son frère._

_-Oui. Je reviens, je vais chercher son corps._

_-Ca..._

_Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Castiel avait déjà disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes qui le caractérisait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un corps froid mais parfaitement conservé dans les bras. Les frères Winchester étaient de nouveau dans le salon, Sam pansant les blessures de son frère. Tous deux soupirèrent quand ils virent le corps. Puis penchèrent leur tête sur le côté. Naomi était...__**belle**__...ainsi. Habillée d'une robe, ses cheveux libérés. Parfaite._

_-Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre l'ainé des chasseurs._

_-Elle va revivre, se contenta de renseigner Castiel._

_-Hm ? Tu nous expliques ?!_

_-Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, je ne connais pas vraiment tous les détails. Mais je suis sûr que ces deux bagues peuvent la ramener. Il faut juste trouver le moyen de les rassembler ensemble..._

_-Cas', ralentis un peu ! soupira le cadet. Comment pourrait-elle revenir, elle est morte !_

_-Mais ces diamants sont des larmes d'ange ! Lorsqu'un ange pleure, il pleure deux larmes en même temps. Ces larmes ont des capacités énormes. Dont celle de ramener un ange à la vie._

_-Ok...et...qui t'a dit ça ?_

_-Naomi. _

_Après ces rapides et peu approfondies explications, l'ange retira la bague à son doigt. Naomi avait disparu. Il comprit cependant qu'elle était toujours là. Le jeune ange chercha un mécanisme pour remettre les deux bagues en une seule. Après quelques tentatives, il réussit à les assembler. Les diamants, collés à l'autre, fusionnèrent, formant une autre figure. Une paire d'ailes. Castiel sourit légèrement devant la magie d'une larme d'ange, puis enfonça la bague sur l'annulaire de sa sœur dont le corps était sans vie. »_

-Ma sœur, je sais que tu dors, mais j'ai besoin...de me confesser, et je sais que si je te le dis quand tu ne dors pas, tu refuseras de m'écouter. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce que j'ai fais...vois-tu, je croyais...j'étais sûr de faire le bien, commença-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de son visage pour admirer la belle endormie. Au départ, j'étais un soldat, je protégeais juste les Winchester. Hester a sûrement eu raison quand elle a dit que j'étais perdu quand j'ai rencontré Dean et Sam. Je me suis éloigné de ma mission, et après avoir empêché l'Apocalypse, j'ai cru que libérer les anges de leur mode de pensée allait être bénéfique. Mais quelle terrible erreur j'ai commise...je sais que nous ne pouvons pas penser librement, je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas notre rôle...pardonne-moi Naomi, pardonne-moi d'avoir désobéit aux ordres. Si j'avais su que tu en payerai le prix pour moi, j'aurais accepté d'obéir. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Et...et je me sens coupable...j'ai détruit le Paradis, j'ai tué tellement de personnes, pas forcément des anges. Et j'ai accepté de te violer...et...le pire c'est que...c'est vrai, j'y ai pris du plaisir et quand je te regarde maintenant, j'ai...j'ai cette envie de toucher ta peau...

Tout en parlant, Castiel sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Peut-être que sa poitrine se déchirait, car ça lui faisait très mal. Il avait une envie de libérer sa peine, de...pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peu d'anges arrivaient à pleurer, même en y mettant leur détermination à contribution. L'ange se contenta de caresser timidement le visage de sa sœur endormie. Il remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place, et se pencha vers elle, embrassant délicatement son front, oubliant peu à peu son excitation.

-Pardonne-moi, tu me le dois..., murmura-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Dean roupillait gentiment sur son lit, côte à côte avec Sam. Quelques miettes de tarte trainaient encore sur son tee-shirt préféré, tandis qu'une bouteille de bière était sagement tenue par ses mains moites. Le chasseur ne semblait pas faire de bons rêves.

_« Dean, Dean, Dean...j'attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience, tu n'imagines même pas ! Tu m'as manqué, mon cher élève. Les âmes ne sont plus aussi torturées depuis que tu m'as quitté...allez Dean, ouvre les yeux. Tu as aimé chaque traitement que tu faisais subir à tes victimes. C'étaient tes âmes, celles qui t'étaient dues. Ouiii Dean, elles étaient pour toi, mon jeune élève. Rejoins-moi, l'Enfer n'est plus rien sans son tortionnaire préféré... »_

-Non ! hurla-t-il, se réveillant brutalement.

Des frissons parcoururent son échine pendant qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui s'était réveillé en fanfare en entendant un cri monstrueux près de lui !

-Dean ?! Dean, tu vas bien ?! s'inquiéta immédiatement son frère.

-Oui...oui, je vais bien...j'ai juste fait un _horrible_ cauchemar, mais t'en fais pas Sammy, ça va.

-Ca tombe bien, je faisais aussi un horrible cauchemar ! soupira le cadet.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais...je revoyais Uriel danser la samba devant moi et se déshabiller ! paniqua Sam en faisant une grimace de dégoût dont lui seul avait le secret.

Dean se permit de rire enfin, après de longues semaines sans sourire sincèrement. Son frère était toujours le même, décidément ! Et ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt. En effet, le matin, après avoir laissé Castiel et Naomi ensemble sans se douter de ce qui se tramait, Sam et Dean repartirent à la chasse aux démons. Ils devaient absolument en savoir plus sur cette...boîte mystérieuse. Pendant le voyage, Dean ne mit même pas la musique, trop perturbé par son étrange cauchemar. Et lorsque lui et son frère réussirent à suivre un démon du nom de Curtis, l'ainé ne fit même pas attention. Il reprit conscience quand le démon le frappa au visage. Alors que l'abomination vivante allait le transpercer de sa main, Sam le poussa violemment, l'entrainant avec lui dans une pente ! Le jeune homme retomba lourdement contre des branches de bois, alors que Sam finissait sur lui, la tête dans son cou.

-Aie ! gémirent-ils tous les deux.

-Pousse-toi de là ! grommela Dean.

-Et toi enlève ton genou de mon entrejambe ! minauda à son tour Sam.

Les deux se séparèrent rapidement de l'autre, tout en jurant. Sam commença alors un éternel sermon, réprimandant Dean pour son manque de concentration aujourd'hui ! Dean grogna une nouvelle fois, et finit par s'énerver quand il apprit par un malheureux hasard que son frère lui avait piqué une petite part de tarte. La dispute s'éternisa alors que les deux chasseurs repartaient chercher un autre démon, se rendant compte que ce Curtis là avait déjà fui. La faute à Dean Winchester, d'abord ! Et durant ce temps où les frères continuaient de se chamailler pour un rien, Castiel restait cloitré sur son canapé, son dossier en main. Il recherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Anna.

_«Zachariah entra en trombe dans le bureau de Naomi, l'air furieux contre quelque chose. La femme stoppa immédiatement la peur qui commençait déjà à l'assaillir. Elle fit mine d'être parfaitement détendue, et demanda d'une voix dégagée :_

_-Que se passe-t-il encore ?_

_-Anaël, voilà ce qui se passe ! Elle résiste à toutes les tortures, c'est une véritable catastrophe ambulante ! Et tous les autres se moquent de moi depuis qu'elle m'a traité de 'crâne d'œuf' ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! grogna-t-il, profondément absorbé dans sa rancune légendaire._

_Naomi se retint de laisser un petit sourire franchir ses lèvres, sachant qu'elle risquait de vexer davantage l'autre ange. Elle préféra faire comme si elle ne savait pas ce que cette merveilleuse expression voulait dire._

_-Que veux-tu y faire, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est trop humaine. Elle vient de passer plus de 20 ans sur Terre._

_-Oui, mais ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai raz la coiffe que nos anges se rebellent ! Ils ne vont pas s'y mettre eux, à faire les Winchester ! Je suis pas content par là, j'en ai marre par là, et blablabla..._

_-Je peux essayer de lui parler, mais tu dois m'autoriser à la voir. Tu refuses toujours que je lui parle, nota-t-elle._

_-Non, je veux d'abord la faire souffrir. Après elle pourra subir ta torture._

_Un sourire amer lui répondit. Naomi semblait être contre cette idée de torture, mais elle essayait aussi de le cacher. L'autre ange vint alors vers elle, et lui ordonna de se lever. Elle ne put qu'obéir, pensant qu'il allait lui donner une autre mission énervante à exécuter ! Du genre trafiquer la mémoire d'Anaël pour la faire souffrir..._

_-Tu es toujours hésitante dans tes fonctions...nous allons continuer d'y remédier._

_-Q...quoi ?_

_-Aujourd'hui, tu vas commencer à comprendre que tu vas guérir. Malheureusement, il va falloir que j'y passe plus de temps, ma chère petite sœur._

_-Zachariah ? s'inquiéta l'ange brune._

_Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa soudainement. Il y mit beaucoup de passion et de brutalité, prenant ses lèvres sauvagement, arrachant à Naomi un léger gémissement de douleur. Grave erreur. Zachariah la fit se baisser de force. Elle dut rester à genoux devant lui, et lui lança un de ses regards interrogateurs remplis d'angoisse. Comme pour lui répondre, l'ange défit sa fermeture de pantalon et libéra son membre._

_-Pas encore, implora la femme, comprenant !_

_-Non, cette fois je ne te prendrais pas si tu te tiens sage. Je n'ai pas oublié la dernière fois, et toi non plus j'espère !_

_En effet, Naomi n'avait pas oublié la punition qu'elle avait eu pour avoir osé frapper son frère à un endroit fortement stratégique, mais il l'avait bien cherché, ayant fait couler son sang ! Et après, elle avait eu du mal à cicatriser...crétin d'ange qui se prenait pour le roi !_

_-Prends-moi en bouche, ordonna Zachariah sans entendre les pensées de sa sœur._

_-Non..._

_-Naomi !_

_-Zachariah, je ne l'ai jamais fais !_

_-Et bien il faut bien commencer un jour ! Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer._

_-Tu ne fais que ça, stupide ange !_

_Un bruit de claque retentit dans le bureau. Suivi d'un fort grognement de plaisir quand Zachariah empoigna la tête de sa sœur pour qu'elle le prenne en bouche. Naomi resta bloquée, obligée de satisfaire son imbécile de frère. Elle eut beau protester, la main sur ses cheveux ne déguerpit pas, l'empêchant de se reculer. Elle posa vainement ses mains sur la taille de Zachariah pour le repousser, mais il la fit avancer sur son membre excité._

_-Naomi, siffla-t-il de plaisir avant de se libérer enfin._

_Comme pour humilier encore plus sa sœur, l'ange ne la relâcha pas, la forçant à avaler son plaisir forcé. Et ça ne faisait que commencer...Zachariah avait déjà oublié Anna et les Winchester, trop concentré dans son plaisir et les douleurs qu'il infligea à sa sœur. »_

* * *

**Fin de chapitre dur et prouvant que Zachariah se fiche bien de sa famille...mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de le montrer pour qu'on comprenne bien. Quant à Gabriel, je vous préviens tout de suite, il sera un peu OOC mais quand vous découvrirez de quoi il s'agit, vous pourrez comprendre pourquoi ce changement de comportement^^ Et puis, devinez qui est dans le cauchemar de Dean! **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre s'il vous plaît :p Comment les relations évoluent-elles selon vous? (pour Dean et Sam, Dean et Cas', Cas' et Naomi...enfin bref, tout ça^^) Et si vous avez des attentes particulières, et même des questions, n'hésitez pas, la petite Jana est là pour ça (:**

**Bon week-end!**


	15. Chapitre 15: Chasse et folie

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le 15ème chapitre de cette fic, rien que pour vous^^ Pas de scène violente pour aujourd'hui! On se dirige de plus en plus vers la fin de l'histoire, attention...**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et qui commentent, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis pour les autres qui lisent^^ Et n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas hein! J'accepte toutes les critiques, elles me font avancer dans mon écriture!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

-Maintenant que ce foutu dieu est mort, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la chasse habituelle ! sourit Dean tandis qu'il conduisait avec amour la belle Impala.

-Que devons-nous chasser cette fois ? s'intéressa grandement Castiel, assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Apparemment c'est encore une dame blanche. Elles n'arrêtent pas en ce moment ! gronda à son tour Sam, pianotant sur son cher ordinateur.

Il y eut un reniflement dans l'arrière de la voiture. Castiel haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers sa voisine. Il constata qu'elle était légèrement malade...

-Dean, peut-être devrais-tu accélérer ? suggéra-t-il à son ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-Naomi n'est pas habituée à la lenteur de vos transports.

-Si elle est pas contente, qu'elle le dise ! grommela l'ainé.

-Je suppose que le dire ne fera rien, minauda justement Naomi.

-Exactement ! Alors maintenant vous la fermez ou vous vous téléportez loin de nous !

-Vous savez quoi ? C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie à l'heure actuelle et _**MALHEUREUSEMENT**_ je ne suis plus un ange donc je ne peux pas partir loin de vous ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Calmez-vous, Naomi, pria gentiment l'autre ange.

La femme l'ignora complètement, reportant son regard sur le paysage qu'elle ne trouvait franchement pas très plaisant à regarder. Castiel eut un soupir. Il avança doucement sa main vers celle de sa sœur, et la posa dessus dans le but de réconforter l'ange. Celle-ci retira vite sa main, un frisson...de peur la parcourant ?

-Ne me touche plus, articula-t-elle hargneusement, lui lançant un regard à faire peur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il pour que seul elle puisse l'entendre.

-Des excuses ne suffiront pas, surtout venant de toi, cingla-t-elle froidement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, ayant écouté sans le vouloir le petit entretient entre les deux anges. Oui, quelque chose de vraiment étrange se passait. Il se permit de tourner la tête vers l'arrière afin de voir ce qui se passait, puis lança d'une voix qui se voulait curieuse.

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, continua Naomi.

-Sam, passe-moi le flingue que je puisse lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, ordonna Dean, plus que mécontent.

-Non !

-Allez-y, Dean, je vous en prie ! Tirez-moi dessus autant de fois que vous le voudrez du moment que je retourne là où j'étais ! poursuivit-elle pourtant, et ce malgré les avertissements que lui lançait silencieusement Castiel.

Dean lança un grognement que seul son frère put entendre. Il avait une furieuse envie de tuer cette femme qui ne méritait pas d'être nommée ainsi, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait même pas l'égratigner un chouia à cause de Castiel, l'ange qui semblait profondément attaché à une saloperie comme elle. Il se contenta de tenir le volant en imaginant torturer Naomi durant des heures avant de la tuer dans d'horribles souffrances.

_« Oui Dean, c'est bien, continue de penser cela. Tu fais d'énormes progrès, mon cher élève. Papa est fier de toi, jeune homme. C'est ça, imagine que tu lui plantes un couteau dans le ventre, imagine que tu regardes son sang couler. Oui, c'est bon ! Allez, vas plus loin ! Entaille-lui le ventre avec un signe énochian, et ensuite verse de l'huile sacrée sur les blessures. Ouiiii Dean, tu aimerais bien le faire ! Tu vois, elle en souffrirait atrocement et supplierait que tu en finisses avec son joli minois. »_

Dean sursauta violemment, s'arrêtant. Il lâcha le volant, et regarda vite autour de lui alors que Sam paniquait.

-Dean, ça va pas ?! T'es malade de lâcher le volant en plein milieu de la route ! jura-t-il, regardant si personne n'était blessé à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

-Je...non, c'est rien, affirma-t-il, essoufflé.

Il lança un regard alerté à tous les recoins, avant de se rassurer. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Il était en sécurité avec les deux autres hommes, ne parlons pas de la saloperie assise sur son canapé. Reprenant le volant, ses mains toutes moites, Dean reprit la route sans dire un mot de plus aux autres, ne daignant pas leur expliquer. Le reste du trajet se passa sans mal, malgré les quelques anicroches avec Naomi et les plaintes répétées de Sam pour avoir le calme. En fin de voyage, la voiture s'arrêta sur un petit parking.

-Sympa la ville ! commenta l'ainé en allant vers son coffre chercher ce qu'il fallait.

-Euh Dean ? Je crois qu'on va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps...peut-être qu'on pourra croiser des démons, suggéra prudemment Sam.

Son frère acquiesça et ordonna aux autres de venir l'aider à prendre les sacs d'armes et les sacs civils. Une fois bien installés dans une chambre de motel à deux lits double, Dean courut vite s'acheter une tarte, en ayant grandement besoin pour se calmer. Sam vit le regard des deux anges, et finit par venir vers eux.

-Bon, euh...vous dormirez ensemble ce soir, et Dean et moi on fera pareil. Désolé, y a que deux lits.

-Les anges n'ont pas besoin de se reposer, s'interposa Naomi alors qu'elle se frottait doucement les yeux dans un petit élan de fatigue.

-Vous n'êtes plus vraiment un ange, reposez-vous, sourit simplement Sam, presque attendri par la brune.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et tomba directement sur le lit pour dormir un peu, avant que Sam ne revienne la voir.

-Euh, par contre la robe n'ira pas. Cas' ? Tu l'accompagnes s'acheter des vêtements pendant que nous on va faire un petit tour ?

-Bien sûr !

Castiel se leva, entrainant Naomi avec lui malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Lorsque Dean revint, il entraina également Sam avec lui à la recherche d'informations. Ils allèrent vite sur le lieu du crime après s'être changés. Cette fois, ils seraient les agents Cameron et Sadler ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la pièce était encore remplie de scientifiques, policiers et autres personnes indésirables à leur petite enquête.

-Tu crois qu'un jour ils comprendront qu'ils ne pourront jamais résoudre une affaire comme ça sans notre aide ? s'amusa Dean.

-J'en suis pas sûr, non, se moqua légèrement son frère.

Un policier vint vers eux, comme à chaque fois. Les Winchester se présentèrent et posèrent ensuite les questions habituelles qui leur permettraient d'accéder au désastre humain. On les mena à la salle, et ils découvrirent enfin la scène macabre.

-Je te parie que c'est une femme qui a fait ça parce que son mari le trompait, et qu'elle s'est vengée sur son amante ! déglutit l'ainé en s'avançant.

Il prit des gants et observa du mieux qu'il put. Charmant...Sam prit le dossier qu'avait commencé à consister la police scientifique, et annonça :

-Alors cette femme a eu l'intestin enlevé, on l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre. On lui a aussi coupé la langue qu'on a retrouvé...brr...en petits morceaux dans son nez, et l'utérus déchiqueté, qu'on a retrouvé rangé avec les pâtes.

-Le fantôme a du goût, admit Dean en cachant son envie de rendre son petit déjeuner. Je vais voir à l'étage, toi tu...

-Questionnes l'entourage, compléta le jeune homme avant de s'en aller.

Ils se retrouvèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard, sans aucune réponse, comme toujours.

-Finalement je crois que je préfère les démons...

-Sauf que les démons essayent de te tuer ! rappela le cadet des frères.

-Et les fantômes aussi !

-On est pas sûrs que ça en soit vraiment un.

-Mais si, y a qu'un fantôme pour faire ça !

-Mouais, admettons. Bon, j'ai quand même questionné le chef de l'équipe, et il m'a gentiment révélé que ce n'était pas le premier cas et qu'il y avait toujours une signature, mais ça me semble impossible.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Dean, je connais le meurtrier. Enfin...j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

-Accouche ! pressa Dean, intéressé.

-C'est la signature de Jack l'éventreur, et tu sais qui c'est.

-Attends...c'est pas l'ami d'Helen Magnus dans Sanctuary ?

-_**DEAN**_ !

-Pardon, oui ! C'est un meurtrier célèbre pour ses crimes en Angleterre, non ?

-Ouais, exactement. Tu saisis pourquoi c'est impossible ? questionna-t-il.

-Euh...

-Dean, tous les crimes de l'éventreur ont été commis en Angleterre. C'est impossible que son fantôme soit revenu ici parce qu'il n'est jamais venu en Amérique !

-Bon raisonnement, Sammy, avoua son frère en montant dans la voiture.

-Au fait...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans la voiture ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Dean, s'il te plaît.

-Bon...c'est juste que...je repensais à quelqu'un.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as repensé à la jolie serveuse du bar de la semaine dernière ! soupira Sam.

-Mh, délicieuse ! Non, j'ai rien dit ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard de son petit frère sur lui. En fait, je repensais à...mon voyage en Enfer.

-Ah...tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non. Je n'y pensais plus depuis un sacré bout de temps, et d'un coup, j'y repense. Et ce qui me...ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que j'ai pensé à quelqu'un en particulier. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, qu'il est vraiment là.

-De qui parles-tu ?! pressa Sam à son tour.

-Sammy, je crois que je viens de repenser à Alastair.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques pâtés de maison de là et en plein centre ville, Castiel et Naomi étaient revenus de leur course. Naomi portait des vêtements tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à la différence que Castiel semblait être encore plus enchanté. Il aimait ce qu'elle portait et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, surtout lorsqu'elle s'allongea gracieusement sur le lit. Il la rejoignit doucement, et se posa près d'elle quand il vit qu'elle n'allait pas le chasser.

-Le Paradis vous manque ? osa-t-il demander en un murmure pour ne pas briser le calme de la pièce.

-Un peu...j'ai l'impression de ne pas y avoir été depuis...depuis longtemps, avoua-t-elle.

-Peut-être que vous pouvez y aller ?

-Je ne pense pas, Castiel. Seuls les morts et les anges peuvent y aller.

Castiel soupira, il aimerait tellement rendre le sourire à sa sœur ! Leurs yeux se croisèrent après un court instant. L'ange masculin se rapprocha encore plus et finit par demander :

-D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui a été ouvert ? De quelle boîte parlait Ishkur ?

-Tu sais que nous connaissons plusieurs boîtes.

-Serait-ce la boîte de Pandore ?

-Si c'est le cas, ça risque très vite d'être le chaos. Nous nous renseignerons, Castiel, lui sourit-elle légèrement.

Un léger petit sourire qui fit fondre son frère. Enfin, elle ne l'ignorait plus quand il lui parlait, et enfin elle commençait à voir le bon en lui, si bon il y avait, songea-t-il tristement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aimer ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, après avoir longuement hésité.

-Demande ça à tes singes sans poil.

-Non, je préfère vous le demander à vous.

-Pourquoi à moi ?

-Parce que nous sommes des anges et que vous pourrez me répondre avec sincérité ?

-Honnêtement...j'ai oublié ce que ça fait. Je n'ai pas aimé. Aucun ange ne peut aimer.

-Alors que s'est-il passé avec Gilgamesh ? Ou...Crowley ?

-Ils sont la même personne, admit-elle, décidant de perdre sa froideur durant quelques autres minutes.

-Et vous l'avez aimé. Comment est-ce ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, Castiel. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que...ça donne chaud au cœur, et qu'on est très attaché à la personne pour qui on éprouve cette étrange affection.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Castiel s'était rapproché d'elle, son torse se collant à elle. Il écoutait avec un petit sourire, ravi de pouvoir comprendre certaines choses. Et ses lèvres descendirent doucement vers celles de sa sœur, très doucement, trop lentement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

-Castiel, murmura la femme avant de se retrouver les lèvres scellées avec celle de l'autre ange.

Un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche occupée, avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne. Castiel sourit intérieurement, aimant particulièrement ce baiser fruité. Un goût de...un goût d'il ne savait quoi, mais un goût terriblement doux. L'une de ses mains partit sur la taille de sa sœur, innocemment, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux toujours noués en un chignon moins strict. Les mains de Naomi partirent sur sa taille. Ce fut quand il s'appuya sur elle et qu'il lança un doux soupir de plaisir qu'elle reprit conscience, le repoussant violemment d'elle ! Elle se hâta de sortir du lit, l'air affolé !

-Mais tu es malade ?! cria-t-elle, presque paniquée.

-Naomi...

-Ne m'approche plus jamais ! prit-elle peur, des images horribles lui revenant en tête.

Castiel essaya de l'approcher pour la consoler, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre cet acte sur elle. Embrasser sa sœur...la sœur qu'il avait violé et détruite intérieurement...comment osait-il toucher ses lèvres et son corps, comment osait-il encore l'embrasser tout en sachant la vérité ? Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions en allant vers Naomi, cette dernière se dégagea de son emprise avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, perdue dans ses pensées et dans sa subite peur.

Et durant tout le soir, personne ne revit la femme qui s'était cloitré dans la salle. Castiel décida d'aller dormir sous la belle lune, et s'en alla rapidement dehors, s'installant sur une branche solide. Dean et Sam froncèrent plusieurs fois les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. La nuit pointa le bout de sa lune rapidement. Une fois confortablement installés dans le lit pour deux, Dean et Sam plongèrent dans les rêves, Dean se resserrant légèrement contre son frère, ayant peur de faire un autre cauchemar. Cette fois c'était lui le petit enfant, parce que depuis plus d'une semaine, il repensait à un démon du passé. Sam accepta l'étreinte, portant une main sur celle de son frère qui enserrait sa taille. Il ferma les yeux rapidement, et tomba endormi.

_« Oh non Sammy. Pas de sommeil pour toi. Tu as envie de lui, et je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Allez Sam, jouons au jeu. Qui de vous deux va craquer le premier ? Tu craqueras, mon petit singe préféré. Tu craqueras, et moi je te regarderais faire avec un paquet de pop-corn. Pas de répit pour toi, Sam Winchester. Tu vas connaître à nouveau l'enfer. »_

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, c'est pire à chaque fois...mais q****u'en pensez-vous, de ce chapitre? **

**Voici des petites questions pour vous! :**

**-D'après vous, qui est ce fameux meurtrier qui fait de l'horrible travail sur les victimes?**

**-Qui est le méchant de la fin de chapitre?**

**-Et concernant les relations entre Cas'/Dean, Dean/Sam et Cas'/Naomi, qu'avez-vous à dire? **

**J'attends vos avis, messieurs dames^^ Et on se revoit dans la semaine pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pars pas dans tous les sens. Je garde à l'esprit le problème avec Crowley, il réapparaitra dans le prochain chapitre normalement, suivi d'une 4ème personne que tous croyaient morte!**


	16. Chapitre 16: Commencement de la fin

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Avec un peu de retard je l'avoue, je vous mets en ligne le chapitre 16 qui révélera quelques petites choses. Il sonne aussi la presque fin de cette fic, puisque après la publication des deux prochains chapitres, cette fic sera finie.**

**LEMON ALERT: Le début contient une scène physique violente et le langage de certaines personnes dans ce chapitre est assez cru, alors prenez garde!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça continuera de vous plaire, et je remercie aussi les quelques revieweurs et revieweuses qui me lisent et me laissent des gentilles reviews :p **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Il serrait furieusement ses hanches marquées d'empreintes de doigt, s'y accrochant fermement tout en bougeant sans s'arrêter en elle. Son visage exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui faire du mal. Zachariah jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur alors qu'il ne cessait pas ses mouvements. Naomi était à demie-allongée sur son prestigieux bureau de verre, les mains posées dessus à plat. Son visage n'était pas visible, mais son frère savait qu'elle ressentait encore la douleur. Il pouvait la sentir trembler par moment. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie, il lui donna un coup de rein violent, lui arrachant un gémissement._

_-Tu vas guérir, ma petite sœur adorée, susurra-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans son autre orifice._

_La femme colla son front sur le bureau de verre, souhaitant de tout cœur que tout s'arrête, mais son calvaire semblait ne jamais vouloir se finir. Elle essaya vainement de repousser Zachariah, ce qui lui valut un coup au visage quand il la retourna de force. »_

-Non ! hurla Naomi en se réveillant.

Elle était en sueur, déboussolée. Son cœur récemment humanisé battait la chamade. Elle se leva rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la pièce tandis que sa peau tremblait encore. A côté d'elle, Castiel dormait encore, semblant plutôt méditer. La brune trembla davantage quand elle aperçut une ombre dans le coin du lit. Elle crut voir une main se diriger vers elle, et ne put s'empêcher de se reculer, la peur la prenant soudain au ventre. Le fait qu'elle eut une sensation désagréable entre ses jambes ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

_« Naomi... »_ susurra une voix dans sa tête.

C'en fut trop pour l'ange qui s'enfuit rapidement du lit ! Elle laissa Castiel dormir, mais lui aussi semblait en proie face à un cauchemar. Il gigota dans le lit désormais presque vide, et chercha une présence pour le rassurer, mais il n'y avait ni sa jolie sœur, ni ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il aimait tant.

_« -T'es pathétique, Castiel ! Regarde ce que tu as fais, regarde ! Tu as tué des milliers de nos frères et sœurs, tu as laissé Lucifer __**ME TUER**__ !_

_-Non, non ! Gabriel, je t'en prie..., murmura-t-il, pris au dépourvu. _

_-Tu te souviens, Cassie ? Tu te souviens de chaque ange que tu as tué en te prenant pour Père ?_

_-Gabriel, ce n'était pas de ma..._

_-Et tu te souviens de tes misérables paroles ?! Celles où tu encourageais notre famille à se révolter ! fulmina Gabriel, dont les yeux se mirent à briller de haine envers son frère._

_-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi ! protesta Castiel, la peur le prenant au ventre._

_Ces paroles étaient si douloureuses, surtout prononcées par le frère archange qu'il appréciait le plus. Et Gabriel n'avait jamais adopté un tel comportement, ce qui fit encore plus peur à l'autre ange._

_-Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais à Naomi ? De ses gémissements de douleur intérieurs ? Tu te souviens de ses tremblements et des ordres de Zach' ? Hein ? Tu t'en souviens ?_

_-Oui, mais..._

_-Elle te suppliait mentalement de la tuer pour que ça s'arrête !_

_-Gabriel..._

_-Tu me dégoûtes, Cassie ! En ce moment même tu veux sentir sa peau contre la tienne, tu l'as même embrassé ! T'as pas honte d'être comme ça, dis-moi ? T'as pas honte, petit Cassie ? Honte d'être toujours en vie ?_

_-__**GABRIEL**__ ! ne put-il plus s'empêcher de crier._

_Les larmes menaçaient étrangement de couler alors que la Grâce du pauvre ange commençait à se manifester. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. »_

-Salut Cassie ! Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû être un ange ?

-Ferme là Gabriel ! hurla littéralement Castiel, ouvrant rapidement les yeux.

Il n'y avait personne ! Et pourtant, Castiel aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille. Son cri réveilla les deux Winchester, qui étaient enlacés dans leur lit double. En constatant cela, Dean se recula rapidement ! Et vint vite vers Castiel, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une chemise.

-Ca va Cas' ?!

-Non...non...il me hante !

-Qui ça?!

-Gabriel...Gaby me hante..., paniqua l'ange, se recroquevillant doucement.

-Je crois qu'on a tous un problème, et cette fois c'est clair et net, finit par admettre Sam, qui avait finalement rejoint les deux autres.

-Ah bon ? sourcilla Dean.

-Bah, ouais. Attends Dean, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on fait des cauchemars quand même ! Et toujours avec les mêmes personnes ! Tu m'as dit que tu entendais toujours la voix d'Alastair dans ton esprit, moi je...je revois...je crois revoir Lucifer, et maintenant Cas' voit Gabriel. D'ailleurs, Cas', depuis quand tu le vois ? soupçonna le cadet des Winchester.

-A peu près la même période que vous..., confessa l'ange en baissant les yeux.

-Cool, alors comme ça on a une affaire de cauchemars surnaturels à régler en même temps qu'une histoire d'éventreur mal intentionné ! grogna l'ainé en allant vite se chercher une part de tarte et une bière pour se détendre !

-Cas', tu sais où est Naomi par hasard ? demanda son frère, fronçant les sourcils après avoir regardé autour de Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête négativement, et se posa la même question. Cette simple disparition convainquît Dean, qui empoigna son arme et s'habilla chaudement avant de partir à la recherche de l'ange, sortant de la chambre et découvrant que le soleil était déjà levé depuis au moins 1h. Castiel et Sam le suivirent rapidement, cherchant à apaiser sa colère, mais le chasseur ne semblait pas les écouter.

-Dean, bordel de dieu, c'est pas forcément elle ! s'énerva Sam.

-Tu blasphèmes, Sam, se permit de protester l'ange.

-Cas' ! se fit-il gronder en échange.

Et durant le temps qu'ils mirent à se disputer, Dean écoutait une petite voix dans sa tête, une voix si doucereuse, si tentante.

_« Tu en as très envie, mon petit élève favori. Tu as envie de la zigouiller à coups de couteaux, lui enlever chaque partie de son corps à la cuillère le temps de la voir souffrir. Mmh, et tu as aussi envie d'assouvir tes désirs charnels, je me trompe ? Tu ne trouves pas que Sam mérite toute cette attention ? »_

-Ta gueule, Alastair, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Naomi était là, perchée sur des escaliers. Elle était habillée, ses cheveux libres cependant. Dean ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait tant l'air paniquée, il fonça sur elle, la faisant relever la tête. Elle se redressa, se retrouvant debout face à lui.

-Dean ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te tuer, salope ! grogna-t-il, la rage et l'envie de tuer prenant possession de son être.

Naomi chercha à décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire, quand elle vit un pistolet se diriger vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se décaler que déjà deux balles la traversaient, une au ventre et l'autre à l'épaule gauche ! Castiel et Sam crièrent à Dean d'arrêter, mais ce dernier ne les entendait même pas, pris au piège par son cauchemar ambulant.

-_**DEAN**_ ! hurla Castiel, repoussant l'humain et allant vers sa sœur.

Tandis que Sam prenait son frère par les épaules, l'incendiant du regard, l'ange chercha à aider sa sœur, qui...se releva sans difficulté malgré les plaies qui saignaient abondamment ! Castiel posa ses mains sur sa sœur quand il la vit retomber sur le sol, sonnée par les balles qu'elle avait reçu. Elle ne protesta même pas, s'accrochant à lui et le regardant avec des yeux brûlants de panique.

-Je ne peux pas mourir..., murmura-t-elle alors, démunie.

-Soyez heureuse de ne pas pouvoir mourir, putin de salope ! cria Dean, encore sonné quant à lui par les paroles d'Alastair.

-Dean, ça suffit ! Ma sœur n'est pas une salope ! s'interposa Castiel.

-Ca veut bien dire que tu te l'es tapé !

-T'es jaloux ? essaya de plaisanter Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère, voyant que les autres allaient revenir aux vieilles rancunes s'ils continuaient ainsi.

-Certainement pas !

-Bah alors arrête ! Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui se passe ! Naomi ? interrogea le buveur de sang.

La femme releva le regard alors qu'elle regardait le sang imbiber ses vêtements. Ses yeux exprimèrent peu à peu un désespoir peu commun.

-Si vous voulez encore me traiter de pute ou de je ne sais quoi, attendez votre tour ! grogna-t-elle, essayant de reprendre sa carrure froide.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Venez, on sera mieux loin des regards indiscrets !

Castiel comprit le message et téléporta tout le monde sans tarder, ne se souciant guère des quelques rares passants qui les regardaient. Sam se permit de le gronder, lui rétorquant que les humains n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des gens disparaitre par un coup de baguette magique. Castiel baissa la tête, puis s'assit sur son lit, triste. Dean préféra l'imiter, évitant de vider tout son chargeur sur la brune, qui cherchait de quoi se couvrir.

-Naomi, écoutez-nous. Il se passe quelque chose, commença Sam.

-Quelque chose du genre un humain qui n'a même pas 100 ans qui se permet de me tirer dessus ? fulmina-t-elle.

-Non, un truc plutôt du genre des cauchemars sont entrain de nous déglinguer le cerveau.

-Il me semblait que ça c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps, minauda-t-elle.

Dean menaça de se mêler de la conversation, trop énervé pour rester compréhensif. Castiel prit les choses en main, lui tenant un poignet alors que ses propres mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Que voulez-vous dire par cauchemars ? finit par demander Naomi, fronçant les sourcils.

-Dean revoit Alastair, Cas' revoit Gabriel, et moi je revois Lucifer. Je suppose que vous voyez quelqu'un aussi, vu que nous sommes tous les quatre atteints.

-Non ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

Sam et Dean parurent intrigués. L'ainé se leva après avoir promis à Castiel de rester calme. Il se plaça face à Naomi et l'interrogea du regard.

-Vous avez forcément vu quelque chose. Pourquoi vous êtes partie tout à l'heure ?

-J'avais trop chaud.

-C'est sûr que dans les bras de Cas', plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre. Sérieusement, de quoi avez-vous rêvé pour partir comme ça ?

-Dean...

-Naomi, on vous laisse une chance. Si vous refusez de nous dire ce que vous voyez, je vous tire dessus jusqu'à ce que vous creviez vraiment, menaça-t-il en prenant sa voix la plus dangereuse.

-Abbadon. J'ai vu...Abbadon, mentit-elle, prenant quant à elle son expression la plus sérieuse.

-Quoi, vous n'aimez pas Abbadon ?! Elle est plutôt sexy si on oublie qu'elle a voulu nous tuer...

-Vous parlez encore de ma sœur, Dean, grommela la seule femme.

Dean et Sam finirent par la croire, car après tout, elle semblait sincère à leurs yeux, mais Castiel n'était pas dupe. Il savait de quoi sa grande sœur avait rêvé, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne s'il comprenait bien le fonctionnement des cauchemars.

-Bon, on réglera ça ce soir. Sam et moi on doit retrouver un meurtrier fantôme. Vous deux..., commença Dean avant de se faire interrompre par un bruissement d'ailes.

Il grogna et se retourna vers le bruit, croyant que Castiel était parti sans prévenir, mais fut surpris de trouver...Metatron ! Dont les mains étaient occupées par une boîte ouverte flamboyante.

-Metatron ! salua gaiement Castiel.

-Bonjour Castiel, se contenta de dire gravement le Scribe, avant de saluer les autres.

Il crut rêver quand il vit une femme brune en sang et vivante. Mais...cette ange là ne pouvait plus vivre, il l'avait tué de sa propre arme !

-Ouais, nous aussi on a été surpris par le fait qu'elle ait ressuscité, mais on s'y fait, expliqua gentiment Dean, exprimant en même temps un certain agacement.

-Naomi ?! Comment...

-Une longue histoire que tu n'as certainement pas envie d'entendre, Metatron, cracha-t-elle avec un certain dégoût.

Le Scribe parut légèrement vexé qu'elle s'adresse à lui de cette manière, mais il revint à ses parchemins, l'heure était en effet très grave. Il posa le coffre lumineusement dangereux sur la table encombrée du petit salon, puis se retourna vers les autres.

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, annonça-t-il.

-Ca tombe bien, nous aussi ! continua Sam.

-Ah...je vous écoute.

-Il se trouve que depuis quelques semaines, je dirais à peu près deux semaines, nous faisons tous des cauchemars sur des personnes mortes ou disparues. Je crois qu'elles nous incitent à devenir...euh...des...tarés ? proposa le jeune chasseur, cherchant l'accord de son grand-frère dans le regard.

-Oh, Père..., murmura le Scribe, son visage semblant changer d'expression.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Metatron ?! Et qu'est-ce que cette boîte ? Elle me rappelle quelque chose, finit par avouer Castiel.

-Oui frère, elle te rappelle quelque chose, et c'est bien normal. Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas victimes de cauchemars. Les personnes qui prennent forme dans vos esprits ne sont ni plus ni moins que vos plus grandes peurs. Et cette boîte qui brille sur cette table, c'est la célèbre boîte de...

-Pandore, termina Naomi, bien que vexée d'avoir été oubliée dans le lot.

-Boîte de Pandore ?! Mais vous plaisantez là, tous les deux ! se moqua Dean.

-Ce n'est pas notre genre, répondirent-ils de concert.

-Attendez, je croyais que la boîte de Pandore était...une arme ! intervint le véhicule de Lucifer. Cas' l'a même confirmé lorsque je l'ai embobiné avec ça pour qu'il vienne nous filer un coup de pouce !

-Vous avez raison, la boîte de Pandore est bien une arme. L'humanité a toujours pensé qu'elle contenait les vices, et une partie est vraie, mais ce qui se cachait là-dedans, messieurs, c'est...la Peur elle-même.

Naomi toussota légèrement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine maculée de sang, non heureuse d'être une fois de plus oubliée. Metatron lui jeta un bref regard, et plongea ensuite ses yeux vers les autres hommes, qui le regardaient avec interrogation.

-Euh, attendez...qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec la boîte de machin dans les bras ?! se méfia une fois de plus Dean.

-Et bien...je m'ennuyais, Castiel n'a plus de temps pour moi et les épreuves, et je n'avais pas d'histoires à me mettre sous les ailes, alors j'ai été faire un tour là où je savais qu'étaient les objets les plus précieux du Paradis. Je vous assure que je ne savais absolument pas ce qui s'y cachait, j'ignorais son existence à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la boîte. Quelque chose s'en est échappé. A vrai dire, quatre choses s'en sont échappées. J'ai regardé dans les archives, partout, hormis celles du Paradis, et j'ai vite compris mon erreur. Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir été aussi peu prudent...

-On vous en veut pas du moment que vous refermez ce...truc ! s'exclama l'ainé des Winchester.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Cette boîte n'est plus sous mon contrôle, et la Peur elle-même vous tient par les sentiments. Elle lit au plus profond de vous la peur qui serait capable de vous anéantir.

-Eh, Alastair n'est certainement pas ma plus grande peur ! grommela Dean.

-Et pourquoi vois-je Gabriel ? interrogea Castiel.

-Et moi pourquoi est-ce que je vois Lucifer ? poursuivit Sam.

Les trois autres attendirent que Naomi s'en mêle aussi, mais elle restait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Metatron reprit toute leur attention en continuant ses explications célestes.

-Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la boîte de Pandore, mais je suis sûr qu'il faut la détruire, ou au moins la refermer.

-Génial, d'abord Ishkur et maintenant ça !

-Ishkur a donc été vaincu ! sourit le Scribe, soulagé.

-Ouais...par Cas' et sa petite copine !

-Dean ! s'énervèrent les deux anges en question.

-Quoi, ne niez pas que vous êtes attirés par l'autre !

-C'est mon frère ! cingla Naomi.

-Etre frère et sœur ne dispense pas de connaître certaines choses. Je vois que vos cœurs ne se sont pas encore dévoilés..., songea Metatron en lançant un regard entendu à Castiel et Naomi, qui baissèrent tous deux le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire le vieil ange, là ?! s'inquiéta Dean, imité par Sam.

-Il serait peut-être tant de leur dire la vérité sur votre passé, où d'autres pourraient s'en charger, avertit seulement le Scribe.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, traître ! cracha la brune. Surtout quand tu as osé regarder sans rien faire !

-Tes malheurs ne sont pas les miens, fausse brune !

-Naomi a toujours été brune ! défendit Castiel, sans comprendre la apparemment fausse blague.

-L'imaginer en blonde c'est pire en plus, commenta avec dégoût l'ainé des chasseurs.

-Arrêtez de parler de mes goûts capillaires, petits singes à la coiffure bien plus horrible que celle d'un gorille !

-Je vais la...

-Cessez vos gamineries, l'heure est grave ! J'ai besoin de vous pour trouver un moyen de stopper la Peur. Si par malheur elle réussit à reprendre une forme matérielle, elle se propagera partout, indiqua le Scribe.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi on a été touchés et pas vous ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement. La boîte choisit apparemment au hasard...je vous laisse, je vais consulter mes manuscrits !

Sans attendre de réponse, Metatron disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant les quatre êtres sur leur faim. Sam et Dean préférèrent laisser la charge des explications aux deux anges, et prirent la direction de leur lieu d'enquête où Jack l'éventreur ou un autre avait décidé de commettre d'horribles actes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, d'autres éléments étaient apparus, jusqu'à ce que la chasse continue. Et en fin de compte, Sam se demanda si...

-C'est une affaire comme les autres, Dean ! Regarde, il a laissé des empreintes !

-Merde...

Et pendant qu'ils essayaient de se convaincre qu'ils avaient tout de même affaire à des meurtres surnaturels, Castiel et Naomi arpentaient un bar en cherchant des réponses à leurs questions.

-Naomi, est-ce vraiment Abbadon que vous voyez ? osa demanda l'ange après hésitation.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec la même froideur.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle que vous voyez. Je le sais, ma sœur..., admit-il, posant doucement une main sur celle accessible de Naomi.

-Ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! grogna-t-elle, retirant vite la main comme si on l'avait brûlé.

-C'est lui que vous voyez...vous voyez Zachariah.

-Ne prononce plus son nom !

-Il vous fait peur...

-Salut la compagnie ! retentit alors la voix énervante et délicieusement moqueuse d'un démon connu sous le nom de...

-Crowley ! s'inquiéta Castiel, sortant en vitesse son arme.

-Du calme mon coco, je ne venais pas te faire du mal ! Je voulais juste me détendre avec de la bière et quelques jolies danseuses ! Oh, un magnifique fantôme que tu as près de toi, commenta-t-il avec son air le plus moqueur.

Naomi détourna la tête en entendant certaines choses, tout en essayant de cacher les sentiments intérieurs qui la prenaient. L'autre ange, quant à lui, se retint de planter sa belle lame aiguisée dans le cœur de ce fichu démon !

-Allons Cassie, je viens juste me détendre moi ! Je suis juste...surpris que ta charmante et exaspérante sœur soit encore en vie.

-Ca t'aurait arrangé que je meurs, cingla cette dernière.

-En effet ! Je te déteste profondément, chérie, et si Metatron ne t'avait pas...disons...tué, je l'aurais fais ! Mais là je peux encore le faire !

-Ne te gêne pas, fulmina-t-elle encore une fois.

Les deux êtres se défièrent du regard, sous l'œil attentif et amusé de Castiel, qui crut voir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps chez sa sœur, une lueur étrange. Une lueur heureuse ? Une lueur...amoureuse.

-Je ne vais pas me priver d'un si beau corps, quand même ! Laisse-moi deviner, Cassie chéri est ton nouvel amant ! Décidément, tu aimes beaucoup les anges masculins...

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit, espèce d'idiot, je ne t'ai jamais trompé !

-Alors pourquoi tu faisais les yeux doux à ton frère ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi il t'a pris dans ses bras en t'embrassant ?!

-Parce que c'est une de nos coutumes !

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?! Avoue que tu l'as bien laissé te toucher !

-Non ! se vexa-t-elle.

Castiel se perdit dans leur dispute, et finit par comprendre qu'ils parlaient du temps où Crowley n'était encore qu'un humain, quand il s'appelait encore...comment déjà ? Ah oui, Gilgamesh !

-J'espère qu'il t'a bien fait monter au Paradis ! Et Cassie aussi d'ailleurs ! J'imagine qu'il a eu le droit d'aller voir entre tes jolies petites fesses célestes !

-_**NON**_ !

-Et qu'il a pu te...comment exprimer ça ? Te baiser littéralement ?

-_**CROWLEY**_ !

-Méfie-toi mon coco, elle a beaucoup d'amants ! s'exclama le démon amèrement, lançant un regard hargneux à son ancienne ange gardienne.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amants ! Il le savait, il l'avait vu après tout...une seconde ! Crowley n'était pas entrain de faire une crise de jalousie ?! L'ange masculin pencha la tête, commençant à croire à cette théorie.

-Alors, raconte, comment c'était ? Elle t'a laissé tremper ton biscuit céleste entre ses fesses ? Ou peut-être qu'elle en a invité d'autres ?

-Tu es ignoble, Crowley. Elle ne t'a jamais trompé !

-Comme si tu savais ce qu'elle a fait !

-Castiel a raison, imbécile de démon ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te tromper alors que je...j'éprouvais quelque chose de fort pour toi ?!

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé en Enfer et que tu m'as regardé mourir peut-être ?! hurla, fou de rage, le démon en empoignant les poignets de la brune dans le but de la secouer et de la tuer, si possible.

Une claque retentit violemment. Naomi n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pourquoi ce crétin de démon qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ne voulait-il pas voir la vérité ?! Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir se venger d'une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais commise ?!

-Je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie le fait que tu te sois fait humilier par une fille, Crowley, commenta avec une certaine joie Castiel.

-Toi, je vais...

Crowley n'eut pas le temps de finir, il était déjà au sol ?! Suivi bientôt de Castiel et Naomi, cette dernière voyant d'abord une ombre au dessus d'elle. Elle prit peur avant de s'évanouir, alors que dans l'autre moitié de la ville, la même chose arrivait à Sam et Dean. Les Winchester s'évanouirent alors qu'ils se disputaient sur la manière de manger une tarte après avoir compris que leur meurtre n'était pas un meurtre commis par un fantôme, mais par un imitateur psychopathe.

Lorsque le groupe se réveilla, il était dans une salle blanche, entièrement blanche. Quelques lampes persistaient à rester, et chacun des êtres présents était attaché à une chaise qui trônait chacune autour d'escaliers de seulement quelques marches. Au centre, il y avait quelqu'un. Dean fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un mouvement de parole, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Les autres se réveillèrent presque aussi rapidement que lui, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, sauf Crowley.

-Bonjour les garçons, bonjour Naomi, salua la voix de...

-Zachariah, lancèrent avec dégoût Dean et Sam.

-Ravi de vous avoir de nouveau en face de moi, mes chers véhicules que je déteste au plus haut point. Je vous ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'ai dû manqué à certains et certaines...on va s'amuser, vous allez voir.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :p**

**C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux pour vous, je pense, mais le prochain chapitre révélera beaucoup de choses, rassurez-vous. Je saute aussi certains passages, mais je ne veux pas vous accabler avec un trop long chapitre. J'ai donc supprimé la partie entre Dean et Sam qui découvrent que le meurtrier n'est qu'un imitateur.**

**Que nous prépare Zachariah et comment a-t-il pu revenir? Vos théories? (:**


	17. Chapitre 17: Faire face aux révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le fameux chapitre 17 que je vous présente! Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et reviewent^^ Pour ceux qui lisent, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours apprécié, même si vous me dîtes que vous voulez me tuer x)**

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Ce chapitre est TRES dur dans ses paroles et ses souvenirs, alors si vous êtes de nature sensible, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre, mais de lire uniquement le résumé que j'y mettrais en toute fin! Je ne veux pas vous gêner ou autre, alors prenez garde! Je suis consciente que je peux dépasser certaines limites, mais je ne peux rien faire sans ce chapitre, car il est en partie la clé de tout.**

**Pour ceux qui pensent avoir le courage et la force de le lire, allez-y, mais je le répète, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout lire! Si vous sautez des passages, je le comprendrais parfaitement, moi-même ayant eu du mal à écrire certaines parties.**

* * *

Zachariah lança un sourire mauvais à chacun des êtres présents, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Dean. Ce dernier le regardait avec une haine non-dissimulée, se demandant comment ce déchet avait bien pu revenir d'entre les morts alors qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains ! Il essaya de se débattre de ces liens, de sortir de cette chaise qui le retenait prisonnier, mais rien. Les chaînes étaient trop solidement attachées.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Dean ! Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir, fit mine Zachariah d'être attristé.

-Sans blague ?! Comment ta vilaine face a-t-elle pu se sortir de la mort ? pesta-t-il.

-Oh, je suis toujours mort, ne t'en fais pas. Disons que...je revis à travers quelqu'un ! Alors, Dean, qu'as-tu fait depuis ma mort ? Tu as stoppé l'Apocalypse, encouragé Castiel à détruire le Paradis, libéré les Léviathans à travers les erreurs comiques de ce cher ange, et quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, tu as perdu la tablette des anges, et tu as tué nombre de tes amis. Dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? se moqua l'ange.

-Vas te faire enculer !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir mal aux fesses, ne t'en fais pas ! Ta peur n'est pas encore assez forte...dommage. J'aimais beaucoup Alastair et ses méthodes ! Dis-moi, Dean, que t'a-t-il dit ? Que te dit-il encore ?

Dean ne répliqua rien, commençant à comprendre. Ce...ce déchet n'était ni plus ni moins que la peur d'un d'entre les prisonniers qui étaient attachés et coincés ici. Il balaya la salle de son regard émeraude, mais personne ne pouvait avoir peur de Zachariah...et puis comment une peur pouvait-elle les kidnapper de cette manière, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas de corps ?! Et surtout, Zachariah lisait-il en lui ? Pouvait-il lui aussi entendre les paroles que lui lançait Alastair ? Des paroles obscènes, qui le faisaient frissonner parfois. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sam.

-Oui, il te dit de faire ça, de faire ce dont tu as envie...pauvre Sammy, son frère est pire que ce que je ne pensais...d'ailleurs Sam, comment ça va avec Lucifer ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop désagréable avec toi !

-Bon, ça suffit ! Tu vas tout nous dire, et tout de suite ! grogna Dean, perdant sa patience.

-Très bien...Metatron a dû venir vous voir pour vous expliquer ce qui se passait, céda Zachariah.

Il prit une longue pause, regardant encore une fois chacun de ses prisonniers. Il reconnut Castiel, qui le regardait toujours avec étonnement, puis ce démon, cette abomination de la nature, un démon dénommé Crowley, puis _elle_. Naomi. Il eut un nouveau sourire encore plus mauvais tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, venant se caler derrière sa chaise. La brune avait la tête baissée, mais il devinait sans peine qu'elle tremblait. L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa nuque, la caressant. Castiel eut l'air énervé à ce moment là.

-Voilà ce qui se passe. Ce cher traitre de scribe a malencontreusement ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, il a dû vous expliquer que cette fameuse boîte renfermait toute peur morte. Par morte, j'entends que si vous avez peur de quelqu'un de mort, et bien...cette personne là reviendra ! Exception pour Lucifer qui est encore dans sa Cage..., commença à expliquer l'ange tout en promenant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

-On a compris, maintenant tu nous expliques d'où tu viens et tout le reste ! somma Dean, en colère lui aussi et cherchant encore à se libérer.

-Si tu es si impatient...Metatron a ouvert la boîte dans votre secteur, de ce fait, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être atteints. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit paquet de singes sans poils pris dans un piège mortel, car personne ne peut résister à la Peur. Elle finit toujours par prendre le dessus, hein Sam qui a envie de laisser Lucifer revenir ?

-Sam ?! s'étrangla Dean.

-Non, jamais ! Lucifer ne reviendra pas, je te le promets Dean ! intervint le plus jeune des Winchester.

-Que de belles promesses, Sam...c'est là que notre histoire devient intéressante. Dès que la victime de la Peur perd son combat, la Peur se matérialise et redevient réel. Entre autres, si Sammy échoue à l'épreuve, Lucifer sortira de sa Cage automatiquement, et...ma foi, il reviendra sur Terre pour provoquer l'évènement que nous attendons tous ! Tout comme si Alastair réussit, il reviendra, ou encore ce pauvre Gabriel...ou bien moi !

-Ahem, dîtes, je me sens un peu à l'écart, là ! se plaignit le seul démon de la pièce.

Zachariah lui lança un regard noir, montrant toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour cette infâme création !

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, petit singe sans cervelle, ton tour viendra.

-Eh, on ne se connait pas ! Je suppose que tu es un angelot...j'imagine aussi qu'une certaine brune ici présente t'a offert ses faveurs ! gronda Crowley.

-Elle ne me les a pas vraiment offertes, je l'ai fait tout seul ! Allons, arrête un peu cette jalousie excessive, ça te perdra. Ca t'a déjà perdu, même, rappela l'ange.

Crowley grogna. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas avoir une peur collée aux basques, d'ailleurs ?! Et pourquoi l'avoir amené ici alors qu'il voulait juste se détendre et gifler une brune ?!

-Je pense que Crowley n'a pas été touché parce qu'il n'avait pas d'âme..., finit par comprendre Sam.

-Dans ce cas, comment Cas' et l'autre peuvent-ils avoir peur ? Ce sont des anges, Sammy, soupira Dean.

-Des anges profondément atteints ! se permit d'interrompre Zachariah.

Il revint vers le groupe, se plaçant devant Naomi. L'une de ses mains partit faire le contour de la poitrine de l'ange qui se soulevait à rythme irrégulier.

-Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau ici, car je vais pouvoir assouvir mes pulsions sur chacun d'entre vous, à commencer par celui qui m'a tué, grogna-t-il.

-Euh...pourquoi tu touches la poitrine de ta sœur ? se permit de demander Sam, très mal à l'aise.

-Elle aime ça, ne t'en fais pas, petit Sam ! Tout comme toi tu aimes les paroles doucereuses que te glisse Lucifer en ce moment même.

-Non ! fulmina le chasseur.

-Bien sûr que si.

Zachariah alla ensuite près de Dean, et le scruta. Il suintait la haine et l'envie de meurtre...l'ange mauvais eut un nouveau sourire, et son poing s'abattit une première fois sur le visage du chasseur ainé. Sam cria et s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son frère !

-Aie, il est bien réel..., put seulement articuler Dean, crachant du sang.

-Oui, je suis réel. Remerciez Naomi pour cela, sa peur grandit à chaque instant.

-Elle voit Abbadon, espèce de crétin de crâne d'œuf ! l'insulta une nouvelle fois Dean.

-Oh...c'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Forcément, un ange ne saurait dire ce qui le fait plus trembler de peur...ma chère petite sœur, tu as donc menti à tes nouveaux amis en espérant leur cacher notre petit secret ? susurra-t-il à Naomi, laquelle se força à se calmer.

-Hein, quoi ? Bon, et puis comment as-tu fait pour être aussi...réel ! Aucune autre peur ne l'est, remarqua Sam.

-Voyez-vous, il se trouve que plus la victime a peur, plus la peur en question prend forme, comme je vous l'ai si gentiment expliqué tout à l'heure. Et il se trouve, mes très chers ennemis que je vais prendre plaisir à torturer, que Naomi a toujours eu peur de moi. Sa peur s'est renforcée lorsque Castiel a bêtement brisé ses défenses. Souviens-toi, Cassie. Ion lui a bien dit de ne cesser de te haïr qu'après sa mort. Et oui, je sais ce qu'elle a fait. S'enlever la mémoire pour oublier, c'était assez...ingénieux ! concéda l'ennemi.

-De quoi il parle ?! prononcèrent les frères en chœur.

-Oui, j'aimerais aussi savoir ! se plaignit Crowley.

-Oh, aucun de vous d'eux ne leur a dit ?! Mais...je croyais que vous leur faisiez assez confiance pour ça ! Vont-ils aimer ce qu'ils vont entendre ? se moqua l'ange.

-Zachariah, arrête ! demanda Castiel, commençant à comprendre.

-Arrêter quoi, Castiel ? Tiens-tu tant que ça à ces humains ? C'est la fin, petit frère. L'Apocalypse aura bien lieu, et toutes les peurs reviendront. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, voir même pour certaines, de minutes, souffla-t-il.

-Laisse-nous partir, eut le courage de demander Naomi, se décidant enfin à parler.

-Je te demande pardon, petite sœur ?

-Laisse-nous tranquilles, articula-t-elle.

Zachariah la regarde d'un œil toujours noir, et les autres virent une chose étonnante se passer : une gifle fonça droit sur la brune ! Crowley fut tenté de remercier l'ange, avant de froncer les sourcils. Les deux humains se regardèrent, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait, et Castiel hurla sur son frère d'arrêter.

-Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon, petit sœur adorée...laisse-moi corriger cela. Mais avant, vous allez tous pouvoir entendre la vérité. Dean, Sam, Crowley, écoutez bien !

-Je t'interdis de leur dire ! siffla Naomi, gardant courage.

-Tu as vraiment envie de souffrir comme avant ? Et encore, maintenant tu ne sentirais même plus les coups..., se désola faussement l'autre ange.

-De quoi est-ce que ce connard parle ?! s'énervèrent les Winchester, appuyés par Crowley.

-Vous aviez tous raison lorsque vous parliez de relation entre nos chers anges. Castiel et Naomi ont une merveilleuse histoire en commun ! sourit Zachariah.

-J'en étais sûr...même pas foutu de dire la vérité, cette salope, minauda Crowley.

-Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, idiot ! grogna Naomi à son supposé ennemi démoniaque.

-Baiser avec d'autres anges alors que tu étais supposée être avec moi, ce n'est pas mentir par hasard ?! cria-t-il devant les regards ébahis des autres.

Dean ouvrit grand la bouche, quelque chose voulant y sortir, mais rien. Ses paroles restèrent vulgairement bloquées, et Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, immonde abomination sans cervelle ?!

-Ca prouve bien que tu as aimé !

-Ferme-la !

-Non !

-Tsss, mes chers amis, calmez vos ardeurs..., interrompit la peur céleste. Laissez-moi vous révéler certaines choses.

-On t'attend avec impatience..., ironisa Sam.

-Disons que...Castiel a pris du plaisir avec sa chère grande sœur !

-Et elle n'est pas incestueuse ? se moqua Crowley.

-T'as pas pigé qu'il blaguait ?! grommela Dean.

-Je ne...blaguais pas. C'est la belle vérité. Vous voulez peut-être voir ?

-_**ZACHARIAH**_ ! cria Naomi, scandalisée.

-Oh oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne te souvenais que de la moitié de la scène...de même que ce cher Castiel. Très bien, je vais tout vous montrer, mais d'abord, laissez-moi aussi vous dire que...comment dire...notre belle ange ici présente éprouve des sentiments interdits pour Castiel. Et oui, elle aime son propre frère ! Oh, pas autant qu'elle a aimé cette abomination de démon, évidemment, mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle s'est laissé corrompre !

-On est en plein délire là..., commenta Dean, fermant un instant les yeux.

-Si c'est un délire, alors je ne me torturerais plus l'esprit avec des films hideux..., renchérit Crowley.

-Je crois que nos esprits se déglinguent de jour en jour, finit Sam.

-Regardez-vous tous les trois, si...perdus ! Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qui s'est passé.

L'ange au regard désormais animé d'une lueur perverse s'avança vers Naomi, qui comprit. Elle refusa, et se débattit ! Son frère soupira fortement.

-Ou peut-être vais-je leur raconter d'abord, de vive voix évidemment, ce que j'ai fais ? Ce que Castiel a fait ?

-Non ! supplia-t-elle.

-Naomi, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Si tu as toujours aussi peur, c'est que tu n'as pas retenu toutes nos leçons. Je devrais te guérir de tout cela encore une fois, et cette fois nous aurons l'éternité, petite sœur, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser de force !

C'en fut trop pour Crowley qui lança un regard noir de démon à ce...cette...ce déchet de Zachariah qui touchait _**SON**_ ange ! Les humains parurent dégoûtés quant à eux ! Naomi se débattit faiblement, avant de devoir se laisser faire, n'étant plus assez forte. Son frère l'embrassa encore quelques instants puis se releva.

-Je sens ta peur, petite sœur adorée. Continue d'avoir peur comme ça ! encouragea-t-il.

Naomi baissa les yeux, alors qu'une envie de pleurer lui vint ! Mais rien ne sortit de ses yeux. Rien...ils restaient juste brillants, mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Son passé avec Zachariah lui avait appris à ne plus pleurer, ni même à ressentir quelque chose.

-Si vous saviez comme j'y ai pris du plaisir aussi, à la voir crier de douleur et se crisper, commença la peur.

-Hein ?! s'étonnèrent les trois autres, alors que Castiel s'inquiétait plus pour sa sœur !

-La première fois que je l'ai prise, elle a eu mal...très mal d'après ses délicieuses contractions ! Vous me direz, elle n'a jamais senti quelqu'un dans cette partie là d'elle...d'ailleurs, merci à toi Crowley, merci de m'avoir laissé ce plaisir !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, mocheté ?! siffla le démon.

-D'elle ! Sais-tu quelle envie de jouir j'ai eu quand je suis entré en elle pour la première fois ?! Elle s'est débattue tout le long de notre charmante entrevue, mais j'ai quand même réussi à la percer !

-Gné ?!

-Elle est très serrée, j'ai dû y mettre toute ma force pour ne pas jouir en elle tout de suite...

-Zachariah ?! s'inquiétèrent Sam et Dean.

-Oui, les garçons ? La seconde fois, j'ai décidé d'explorer un peu plus son corps. Quel déception de voir qu'elle n'était pas intacte...d'ailleurs, Crowley, j'espère que tu tiens face aux tortures, car je vais te faire souffrir. Tu n'avais pas à toucher ma sœur de cette manière ! fulmina l'ange.

Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers lui, horrifiés par les paroles de l'ange mort. Et les regards tournaient entre lui et Naomi. Chacun se demandait comment Zachariah pouvait parler de cette manière de sa sœur.

-Vous allez me dire que je l'ai violé, et c'est peut-être un peu vrai, mais la pauvre ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait...trop d'amour pour Castiel, je pense ! Donc j'ai pris les choses en main. J'ai aimé voir son sang couler, c'était...beau à voir et je rentrais plus facilement en elle lorsqu'elle s'acharnait à me résister ! Ca a duré deux ans...deux ans à lui montrer à qui elle devait obéir. Nous ne l'avons fait que 20 fois, mais à chaque fois ça durait de longues et délicieuses heures !

-Tu...tu..., commença Crowley, comprenant le premier.

-Je ?

-Tu as violé Naomi ?! Ta propre sœur ?!

-J'ai sans doute dû faire plus que ça en effet ! sourit Zachariah.

Crowley sentit soudain une rage folle monter en lui, tandis que Zachariah continuait de décrire à la perfection chacun de ses actes. Sam faillit en vomir son déjeuner, et Dean écoutait avec peur tout ce que disait cet enfoiré. Castiel baissait continuellement la tête, souhaitant que tout s'arrête. Il avait encore les images dans sa tête, les images de tous les viols de sa grande sœur...celle-ci s'empêchait à grande peine de laisser couler sa rage en criant sa haine à son frère qui prenait plaisir à l'humilier.

-Je vais te..., commença à menacer Crowley.

-Tsss, tu ne me menaceras que quand tu auras tout vu, mon cher ennemi que je vais adorer voir supplier de mourir !

-Même pas en rêve, angelot aux horribles ailes !

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça..., soupira le tortionnaire avant d'abattre son poing sur le visage du démon.

Celui-ci lança un grognement et recracha le sang coulant de sa bouche sur le costume de l'ange ! Zachariah le frappa une nouvelle fois puis alla près de Naomi et Castiel. Tous deux sentirent que la suite allait être pire !

-Maintenant, amusez-vous bien avec ces images ! Au fait, Sam et Dean, vous allez enfin découvrir le _terrible_ secret que votre ange gardien vous a caché ! jubila-t-il avant de poser une main sur le front de Naomi.

Cette dernière se débattit mais bientôt des images oubliées refirent surface en elle. Elles atterrirent au plafond, sans qu'on ne sache comment. Dean, Sam et Crowley regardèrent au plafond pour voir quels étaient ces souvenirs.

« _-Excité par sa propre sœur. Bravo, Castiel, sourit Zachariah. Naomi ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

_En effet, elle le savait. Elle défit le pantalon de son patient et s'empala sur lui en fermant les yeux, refoulant ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout ficher en l'air. Elle sentit les mains fortes de Castiel enserrer ses hanches et se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Les coups commencèrent tout de suite, Castiel étant très excité. Il la besogna durant un long moment, n'hésitant pas à aller au plus profond d'elle, lui arrachant à cette occasion des tremblements de douleur. Naomi s'accrocha discrètement à lui tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent._

_-N'hésite pas à la déchirer, Castiel. Je sais que tu as envie de libérer toute cette pression sur toi, alors vas-y, fais toi plaisir ! commanda Zachariah tout en se rinçant l'œil._

_L'autre ange obéit, et retourna Naomi, la faisant se pencher contre son fauteuil blanc. Il la fit à nouveau sienne. Une main sur ses hanches meurtries, l'autre caressant son dos et la forçant à se cambrer. Le sang commença à couler des cuisses de Naomi, qui semblait ne plus éprouver de douleur désormais._

_-Je te laisse l'honneur de la toucher à cet autre endroit qui t'intéresse d'après ton regard...vas-y Castiel, elle ne t'en voudra pas ! invita-t-il._

_Sans même réfléchir, Castiel obéit et plongea dans l'autre orifice de sa sœur, lui arrachant une légère grimace et un gémissement. Elle se contenta juste d'attendre la fin de ce calvaire, envoyant des pensées à son jeune frère pour qu'il en finisse avec elle, mais c'était comme s'il restait indifférent à ses supplications. Le manège dura encore longtemps, puis Castiel reprit sa position initiale, faisant s'asseoir Naomi sur lui. Il caressa ses joues quelques instants avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en elle, faisant encore plus couler son sang céleste. Et bientôt, Zachariah vint les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps, trop excité pour patienter._

_-Supplie-nous de te prendre plus fort, entendit-elle Zachariah lui susurrer à l'oreille._

_-Prenez-moi...prenez-moi plus fort, eut-elle le courage d'articuler alors que ses dernières défenses tombaient._

_Naomi serra discrètement les poings et son visage vint se cacher dans le cou de son jeune frère. Elle ressentait toujours la douleur. Si seulement les larmes pouvaient couler...et ça n'était pas fini. Quand les deux autres passèrent près de la jouissance, Zachariah la fit se mettre à genoux. Après avoir dû leur donner du plaisir avec sa bouche et ses lèvres, Naomi dut les faire jouir. Ils se vidèrent sur son visage, Zachariah contempler avec perversion son œuvre. Deux petits anges qui étaient à sa merci et qui avaient enfin atteint le point du non-retour. Il était fier de lui. Enfin, il reprenait la main. »_

Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là, brusquement. Zachariah grogna et regarda ce qui se passait. Naomi s'était évanouie ! Et Castiel en était également proche. Et dire qu'il ne s'était même pas souvenu de ça...de cette monstruosité qu'il avait fait subir à sa propre sœur ! Dean et Sam le regardèrent soudain avec un dégoût non-dissimulé.

-Cas'...Castiel, ne me dis pas que c'était vraiment toi, articula simplement Dean, une véritable envie de vomir le prenant.

-Je...je ne voulais pas, Dean ! J'étais sous son contrôle...je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! tenta de s'expliquer l'ange.

-Bordel mais t'es...t'es un monstre...

-Non ! J'essayais de me défendre, je ne voulais pas lui faire ça !

-Comment tu veux qu'on te croit alors qu'on t'a vu prendre du plaisir à ça, espèce de salopard ?! hurla l'ainé, la rage prenant part de son être déjà abîmé par les paroles d'un Alastair bien décidé à le faire craquer.

-Dean...Dean, pardonne-moi...je ne voulais pas être aussi horrible. Je ne souhaitais pas la détruire comme ça..., se lamenta-t-il, menaçant de pleurer.

-Et le pire, tu sais c'est quoi ?! Le pire, c'est que tu nous as MENTI ! Depuis le début ! continua-t-il d'hurler.

-Dean ! supplia Castiel, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais te tuer, salopard ! Pourquoi est-ce que de tous les putins d'anges de la Création a-t-il fallu que ce soit **TOI** qui vienne nous soi-disant sauver ?! **POURQUOI** ?!

-Oh, vous aimez vous disputer..., lança avec un rire à faire peur Zachariah. Vous voudriez peut-être profiter aussi ?

-Toi, je vais te zigouiller...commença à menacer Crowley, son être tout entier tremblant déjà.

Ses yeux virèrent ainsi au rouge, la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il prenait sa véritable apparence : celle d'un démon des croisements, celle du roi de l'enfer.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé voir ta petite princesse se faire prendre par d'autres hommes ? Mais c'est ce dont tu l'as accusé durant des siècles et même des millénaires ! Ca m'a d'ailleurs fait rire...tellement d'amour entre vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Que nous n'allions pas savoir pour toi et elle ?! Dès le moment où tu as posé tes maudites lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois, nous avons su ! Il fallait bien remédier à ce petit souci, tu en conviens ? Alors nous avons envoyé un ange, puis d'autres...et puis nous avons réussi à avoir un démon à nos côtés. Il t'a proposé une offre que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, et tu l'as accepté. Tu étais déjà destiné à l'enfer, mais ma foi, ça a été plus simple de t'y amener ! Et puis nous nous sommes arrangés pour que tu ailles ta si belle reine, pour que tu ne veuilles plus d'elle ! De cette manière, nous avons pu lui ordonner de te tuer ! Bon, elle ne t'a pas vraiment tué, vu que tu es mort sur le champ de bataille, mais elle t'a regardé mourir !

Durant toutes les explications, Zachariah prenait un malin plaisir à énerver le démon. Ce dernier ne put se retenir. Il devait...oui, il devait tuer ce salopard d'ange qui lui avait pris son ange ! Il allait le faire souffrir pour avoir violé Naomi, oh ça oui ! Ses poings se serrèrent fortement tandis qu'il y mettait toute sa force pour se libérer des chaînes, jetant un regard alarmé à la femme évanouie. Il put voir que du sang coulait de ses yeux, signe qu'elle s'était débattue contre les images...

-Tu crois pouvoir te libérer de moi, pauvre inconscient ?! Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir échapper à un ange ?! Et toi, prendras-tu le risque de voir mourir Naomi ? Il me suffit de briser le diamant sur sa bague pour qu'elle retourne là où elle était ! A la différence que cette fois elle ira au Purgatoire ! confia Zachariah avec un sourire pervers.

-Je vais te tuer, je vais faire griller tes ailes, les déchirer ! hurla le démon en se libérant enfin de ces maudites chaines !

Oui, il allait tuer celui qui avait osé détruire la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son ange. Et il ne doutait pas que Sam, Dean et même Castiel l'y aideraient. Son corps se déplaça vers l'ange, fonçant sur lui pour l'étrangler et venger Naomi, et peut-être un peu Castiel...

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre allait être dur :(**

**Voici le résumé pour ceux et celles qui ont préféré ne pas tout lire:**

**Zachariah apprend aux frères que la boite de Pandore, ouverte par Metatron, a agit sur une ville entière car c'est là que la boîte a été ouverte. Il explique également que dès qu'une peur est suffisamment nourrie de l'énergie de sa victime, elle peut reprendre vie. Les effets de la Peur en personne ne fonctionnent pas sur Crowley car celui-ci n'a pas d'âme, en revanche, ils fonctionnent sur Castiel et Naomi.**

**Les frères apprennent de la bouche de Zachariah le secret de Castiel, et pour leur prouver et briser l'amitié qu'a Castiel avec les Winchester, il leur montre le dernier viol que Naomi a subi, celui avec Castiel et Zachariah. Fou de rage, Dean se dispute violemment avec Castiel, tandis que Crowley menace de tuer Zachariah. Naomi s'est évanoui dès que Zachariah a cessé de chercher les souvenirs dans son esprits.**

**A la même occasion, on apprend aussi qu'elle aime Castiel d'un amour plus que fraternel, sans toutefois perdre ses sentiments pour Crowley. Zachariah dit aussi à Crowley que ce sont les anges qui ont fait en sorte de briser son amour avec Naomi. Ils ont donc envoyé un de leurs démons conclure un pacte, ce qui en finira avec sa relation si prometteuse avec son ange gardien.**

**Le chapitre s'arrête sur Crowley qui s'est libéré de ses chaînes et qui s'apprête à tuer Zachariah, lequel l'a menacé de tuer Naomi en détruisant la larme d'ange qu'elle porte sur sa bague, ce qui l'enverrait au Purgatoire après l'avoir tué. **


	18. Chapitre 18: Dispute avec l'âme

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic! Au passage, pardonnez-moi d'avoir changer le titre et le résumé :( J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci à tout le monde pour lire et reviewer^^ **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! Pas de description horrible pour aujourd'hui, je vous rassure! Enjoy!**

* * *

D'un geste rageur, Crowley abattit une première fois son poing sur le visage de l'ange cinglé qui lui faisait face. Zachariah rit sourdement, le poing ne faisant que l'effleurer. Ca n'arrêta pas le démon pour autant. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire ravaler à cette abomination ses actes. Pendant qu'il se battait férocement avec l'ange fou, Castiel se débattit de ses liens et réussit à les casser à force de s'énerver. Il ne perdit pas de temps et libéra le plus vite possible les autres, sachant que la diversion de Crowley n'allait pas durer longtemps. Dean lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers et le poussa pour voir comment allait Sam. L'ange meurtri alla voir sa sœur quant à lui, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la tenant fermement.

-Crowley, on dégage ! cria Dean, dont le visage était recouvert de sang séché.

Le démon acquiesça et fila en vitesse vers le groupe qu'il téléporta le plus loin possible de ce salopard céleste.

-Je vais vous retrouver, les garçons ! Et je ferais souffrir chacun d'entre vous jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez d'en finir, ricana pourtant l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre de motel, Sam et Dean se dépêchèrent de mettre des protections contre les anges, affaiblissant Castiel, mais ce dernier se portait encore bien. Il déposa doucement Naomi sur le lit et put sentir sans grande peine les frissonnements et tremblements de sa peau.

-Maintenant je vais te buter, salaud d'ange ! hurla Dean, empoignant Castiel par le col de son trench.

-Dean, pardonne-moi ! supplia ce dernier, ne sachant comment se défendre sans faire de mal à son meilleur ami.

-Te pardonner alors que tu nous as trahis une fois de plus ?! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Castiel ! Rien d'autre !

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

-La ferme, crétin ! Depuis combien de temps nous as-tu caché ça, hein ?! Depuis toujours, c'est ça ? T'as jamais eu assez confiance en nous alors qu'on aurait tout fait pour toi ! cingla l'ainé des Winchester.

Et il se foutait bien qu'on l'observe. Seul lui et Castiel comptaient, désormais. Sam et Crowley regardaient la scène avec une certaine crainte en eux, connaissant le caractère des deux énergumènes. Sam songea qu'Alastair devait bien s'amuser avec l'esprit embrumé de son frère, en plus de cela...il préféra se concentrer sur Crowley, qui devait sans doute être animé d'une rage sans pareille lui aussi.

-Je ne le savais pas avant les deux dernières semaines, Dean ! J'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais...comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle ?! s'énerva Castiel à son tour, dégoûté par ce qu'il avait lui-même fait à sa sœur.

-Tu peux te les mettre où je pense, tes explications. T'es vraiment pire que les démons, tu le sais ça ?! Dégage, je veux plus te voir, termina le chasseur.

Si son regard avait pu tuer celui qui osait le défier, alors Castiel serait déjà mort, ange ou pas. Il aurait été réduit par la haine qu'affichait son ami à son égard.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal...

-Ce n'est d'elle dont je te parle ! A la limite, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, moi je te parle de confiance et de secrets ! hurla-t-il à bout.

La phrase ne plût pas à l'ange, ni aux deux autres. Castiel empoigna à son tour le manteau kaki de Dean, et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur, son regard de glace exprimant soudainement sa colère.

-Elle ne méritait pas cela ! Que tu la détestes, d'accord, mais ne dis plus jamais qu'elle a mérité cette souffrance là !

-Ce n'est qu'une pétasse sans cœur, une putin comme Zachariah l'aurait appelé, alors je me fous de ce qu'elle a subi ! finit par déclarer Dean, alors qu'au fond il se haït pour avoir osé dire une telle chose.

Bien sûr que non Naomi n'avait pas mérité cela. Personne ne le méritait, même s'ils étaient sans cœur. Mais sa rage et les paroles d'Alastair qui se bousculaient dans son esprit l'empêchaient de parler correctement, de se calmer. Comment se calmer alors que l'être à qui on avait confié tant de fois sa vie lui mentait encore et encore ?

-Je t'interdis de la traiter de cette manière ! Si tu veux que l'on parte, alors on le fera. Mais n'oublie pas que nous en sommes arrivés à là cause de toi. J'ai tout donné pour toi et Sam. J'ai trahi ma famille, c'est à cause de toi si elle m'a manipulé, à cause de toi en parti si on a dû subir tout cela tous les deux.

-Ne mets pas tes culpabilités sur mon dos, crétin, grogna Dean.

-Je culpabilise, c'est vrai, mais je sais maintenant à qui je dois toutes mes erreurs. Tu as sans doute raison, Dean. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être attachés comme nous l'étions. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'arracher de l'Enfer, j'aurais dû désobéir et éviter le malheur à ma famille. Mais j'avais trop de cœur, je voulais te protéger toi et ton frère. Pardon d'avoir écouté ce que _**TOI**_ tu me disais de faire, monologua alors Castiel, avant de relâcher sa poigne.

Il recula ensuite, son regard bleu reprenant une teinte triste. Il culpabilisait, oh ça oui. Le pire, c'était ce qu'il s'était forcé à dire. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir connu les Winchester, mais il devait faire comprendre à ce petit humain qu'il restait un ange et qu'il avait dépassé les limites rien que pour protéger ses amis, ses petits protégés qui démarraient au quart de tour.

-Cas', Dean, allez vous reposer un peu. On reparlera de tout ça après, d'accord ? Pour le moment, il faut qu'on détruise cette boîte, lâcha Sam, ne supportant pas de voir sa seule famille se déchirer mutuellement, comme avant.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Sammy.

-Tais-toi, Crow ! soupira ledit Sammy.

Etrangement, les surnoms n'étaient ni sérieux, ni une plaisanterie, mais aucun des deux concernés ne décida de se disputer. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors que Sam embarquait Dean avec lui pour soigner ses blessures, Crowley se demanda s'il pouvait rester. Il préféra aller se cloitrer près de la télévision pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, mais les pires images restaient dans sa mémoire. Et pendant qu'il s'efforçait de tenir, au moins pour garder sa réputation du roi de l'enfer sans cœur, Castiel s'avança vers sa sœur évanouie. Il vint s'asseoir sur le sol, et mit sa tête à la hauteur de celle de la brune.

-Nous n'avions que la moitié la moins douloureuse de ce souvenir, alors...je te demande pardon, Naomi. Pardon de t'avoir fait autant de mal, d'avoir senti ta peau trembler sans avoir pu te repousser...j'entendais tes pensées, je crois. Laisse-moi t'aider à te reconstruire, à nous reconstruire. Et je te promets quelque chose, grande sœur. Celui qui nous a fait du mal à tous les deux ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi. Je te protège, puisque maintenant Dean et Sam ne veulent plus de moi. Je ne laisserais personne te tuer, Naomi, murmura-t-il tendrement avant d'embrasser le front de sa sœur.

Il s'en alla ensuite méditer pour se calmer. Toutes ces horreurs qu'il venait de voir, les paroles douloureuses de Dean...absolument tout le faisait souffrir. Il alla se cacher à l'abri des autres pour laisser couler sa peine. Sa Grâce entonna une mélodie exprimant sa douleur. Il laissa le champ libre à Crowley.

Ce dernier, sûr et certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger, marcha en direction de Naomi. Il vint se coucher doucement près d'elle, enserrant sa taille de ses bras tandis que son torse se colla à la femme. Peut-être réussirait-il à arrêter les tremblements qui agitaient l'ancienne ange.

-Chérie, réveille-toi, tu es en sécurité avec les autres nigauds, chuchota-t-il contre elle en prenant garde de ne pas trop la coller, qui sait.

Mais comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, Naomi, toujours endormie, se resserra contre son torse. Crowley eut un bref sourire. Il était donc le seul être à qui elle faisait assez confiance pour s'occuper d'elle, et c'était un...privilège. Même pour un démon, ça l'était. Une main vint se poser sur son ventre pour le caresser gentiment.

-Je zigouillerais ce connard, tu te sentiras mieux après, chérie. Et puis...peut-être qu'on pourra recommencer à se parler...gentiment ? proposa-t-il à l'endormie.

Parce qu'après tout, elle lui avait manqué. Il avait crut qu'elle s'était jouée de lui il y avait bien longtemps, mais en réalité c'était sa famille qui jouait avec lui. Les anges ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'était que d'aimer. Ils ne savaient que faire du mal !

-Pas tous, murmura Castiel, qui revenait.

-Oh Cassie ! toussota le démon, partant vite de son nounours personnel, l'air gêné.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester là. Elle a besoin de toi.

-Ouais...et elle va me foutre une baffe quand elle se réveillera ! Si la belle au bois dormant veut bien se réveiller..., soupira-t-il, presque l'air penaud.

-Elle se réveillera, affirma Castiel avant de baisser le regard.

-T'en fais pas minimoys, c'est pas toi que je vais buter même si l'envie me prend d'un coup. Je vais me le farcir, ce...ce...

-Tu ne peux malheureusement pas. Il n'est pas réel. C'est une peur, et je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter. Les frères vont sans doute penser que pour tuer une peur, il faut tuer sa victime.

-Un peu compliqué pour moi tout ça.

Et pendant que les deux êtres cherchaient des solutions, mettant leur envie de s'étrangler mutuellement au placard le temps de régler les soucis, Dean grommelait contre Sam qui le soignait.

-Arrête de bouger, bon sang ! grogna Sam.

-Tu me fais mal, idiot.

_« Mais tu adores ça, le mal. Tu aimerais même ressentir plus de mal. Demande-lui de te toucher un peu plus, Deanou. »_

Dean grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Ce qu'il détestait Alastair ! Et Sam sembla voir que quelque chose le troublait. Il passa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Ca va ?

-Non Sammy, ça ne va pas. Plus ! se décida-t-il à avouer.

-Alastair ? finit par comprendre l'autre.

-Ouais.

-Tu sais Dean, je me demande un truc. Metatron a bien ouvert la boîte de Pandore qui est censée renfermer la Peur en personne. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la peur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors ce n'est pas que la peur. Imagine une seconde que la peur que tu ressentes veuille te faire faire des choses que tu ne veux pas. Par exemple, toi avec Alastair, c'est...c'est pas de la peur je pense ?

-Non t'as raison. Il me dit des choses horribles. Il veut que je torture, que je fasse du mal, confia Dean. Et toi et Lucifer ?

-Il veut que je m'abandonne. Pour Cas', je parie que sa peur veut qu'il culpabilise pour ensuite se tuer. Et pour Naomi...Zachariah veut peut-être qu'elle pense être sa chose à lui.

-Ces deux là n'ont pas tord..., souffla-t-il.

-Dean ! Ecoute, je sais que le fait que Cas' nous ait menti encore une fois te fait du mal, mais réfléchis un peu. Reviens dans le contexte. Ca s'est passé...maximum trois ans depuis maintenant. Depuis trois ans, Cas' ignorait tout de ça. Et puis quand il l'a su, il a peut-être paniqué, tenta de raisonner Sam.

-Je sais frérot, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il n'ait pas eu les couilles de venir nous en parler. On a toujours été là pour lui, nous sommes sa famille, et ce con nous cache son secret comme si...comme s'il ne nous faisait pas confiance. De quoi avait-il peur, hein ?!

-Je pense qu'il avait peur de notre réaction. Et il a eu raison d'avoir peur. Et souviens-toi, Dean. Ce n'est pas facile pour une victime de parler de ses souffrances. Naomi n'est pas la seule, Cas' aussi a été violé en un sens. Je dirais même violé tout simplement. La folie de Zachariah n'a pas atteint qu'une seule personne dans cette affaire. Et même si Cas' est un ange, il a le droit aussi de ressentir la peur de se dévoiler, tu comprends ?

Dean ne put rien dire, écoutant encore les paroles de son frère. D'abord, il avait voulu l'étrangler pour lui dire tout cela, mais maintenant que Sam avait soulevé des points qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là, le doute s'insinua dans son être détruit. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça...trop obnubilé par les pensées d'Alastair !

-Ecoute Sam, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Tu veux peut-être que je le pardonne ? Un jour, sans doute, mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop frais. Et on a mieux à faire que ça en ce moment. Il faut arrêter ça.

_« Pourquoi arrêter, mon cher jeune élève ? Oh, je sais comment te détendre. Tu sais, il existe un moyen tout à fait honorable de se détendre sans massacrer quelqu'un. Tu vois les lèvres de Sam ? Tu les vois ? Pose les tiennes dessus, mon cher Dean. »_

-J'ai peur Sam.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai peur de ce qu'il veut que je fasse, avoua finalement Dean, abandonnant son masque de froideur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te demande ?

-Il veut que je...je te touche, Sammy, ce con veut que je te touche comme si nous étions amants !

Sam resta la bouche ouverte, tandis que son frère perdait patience. Alors ces peurs là voulaient semer le chaos...ou bien...

-Je viens d'y penser, Dean, mais...nos peurs ne représenteraient pas nos plus profondes pensées, par hasard ? essaya-t-il d'articuler en gardant un ton sûr malgré sa surprise.

-Tu veux dire...

-Lucifer a touché mon point faible. Nous avons des points communs. Alastair t'encourage à...poursuivre ce que tu aimes le plus, Gabriel enfonce Cas' avec sa culpabilité, et Naomi se retrouve piégée par ce que lui a dit Zachariah. C'est logique maintenant !

-Tu suggères que...je sois attiré par toi ?! s'ébahit le chasseur.

-C'est ce qui serait le plus logique si on comprend le fonctionnement de la Peur, déclara-t-il avec une légère timidité, comprenant que son frère...son propre frère...le désirait peut-être.

-Sam...il veut que je te prenne, là, sur ce lit. Je veux pas, Sam. Je veux pas détruire notre relation, mais il sait que j'en ai envie...je l'avoue, j'en ai envie aussi, mais je résiste. Vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles dans un autre lit ce soir, suggéra Dean.

-Non, je reste avec toi. On va s'en sortir, ok ?

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Si ça se trouve, c'est dès qu'on cesse de résister à la peur que celle-ci revient, et ça signifierait que si je couchais avec toi, je ferais revenir Alastair ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Je suis sûr que non. On va demander à Metatron.

-Sam..., murmura l'être, semblant se consumer lentement dans ses pensées.

Et les paroles d'Alastair ne l'aidaient franchement pas à calmer son envie. Comment pouvait-il désirer son propre frère ?! Lui, Dean Winchester, désirait son propre petit frère qu'il considérait comme innocent de toute chose. Comment pouvait-il tomber aussi bas ?! Sam s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses supplications.

-On va détruire cette boîte, ok ? Et après tout ira mieux.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Sam, Alastair me hurle de te prendre brutalement ici même !

-Dean ! Combats-le.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis entrain de faire en ce moment ?! Je m'empêche de faire ce qu'il me dit, là ! Et toi, Sam, que te dit Lucifer ?

-Il me dit que nous sommes pareils, que je finirais par faire ce qui était prévu...c'est un cercle vicieux, hein ? L'un de nous va forcément craquer...tout ce que veulent ces peurs, c'est notre accord. Ils veulent qu'on leur dise oui, qu'on les croit.

-Alors on va tout faire pour ne pas céder, même si c'est compliqué, finit par acquiescer Dean, se retenant de quelque chose. Mais si quelqu'un doit céder, je crois que je sais déjà qui ça sera.

-Dean, tu veux peut-être qu'on la tue ?

-J'imagine que si la peur est reliée à la victime, alors oui. Il faut la tuer avant qu'elle ne cède.

-Mais on ne peut pas la tuer.

-Le diamant sur sa bague, informa Dean.

-On va d'abord demander à Metatron ce qu'il en pense, d'accord ? Même si je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Elle va céder avant nous. Ou alors Castiel, s'inquiéta l'ainé.

Sam ne put que le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son grand frère dans un état pareil, et la première fois qu'il était autant gêné d'être en sa présence, car il pouvait sentir son désir, mais pour son bien être, le buveur de sang resta à ses côtés cette nuit, juste pour l'aider et le soutenir. Ils détruiraient leurs peurs avant que celles-ci ne les détruisent, oh ça oui !

Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Naomi qui venait de se réveiller, et qui faisait face à Castiel. Crowley avait disparu, préférant aller se ressourcer ailleurs, mais il avait promis de revenir aider la troupe. Ce fut donc ainsi que Castiel se retrouva seul avec sa sœur. Il baissa les yeux, sa Grâce soufflant une mélodie des plus douloureuses et tristes.

-Castiel, j'entends ta Grâce. Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ce que je vous ai fais, ce que j'ai fais à Dean et Sam...

-Ils vont bien finir par te pardonner, essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

-Mais vous ?

-En fin de compte...ce n'était pas tant ta faute que cela...j'aurais dû m'occuper de Zachariah, le tuer quand je le pouvais encore.

-Mais tuer à de nos frères était impensable avant. Qu'allons-nous faire, désormais ? soupira l'ange, désespéré par tous les problèmes qu'il avait.

-Gabriel est-il là ?

-Non, il...il ne me parle pas souvent.

-Que te dit-il ? s'intéressa Naomi.

-Il me montre la mort et la désolation que j'ai causée à notre famille. Il me parle de...de...mon attirance envers vous, admit difficilement Castiel.

-Castiel, tu...

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous regarder, je vous ai fais tellement de mal...

-Je vais bien devoir surmonter ça un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si je suis condamnée à vivre. Castiel...si Zachariah revient, et je sais qu'il va revenir, ça sera fini. Il rouvrira la Cage si Sam ne le fait pas, et...ça sera l'Enfer au Paradis, expliqua Naomi avec hésitation, peu habituée à devoir s'expliquer.

-Pourquoi réussirait-il à revenir ?

-Parce que je céderais. J'ai trop...trop peur de lui. Mais s'il revient, je sais ce qu'il fera. Plus que se venger. Je serais de nouveau entre ses mains, mon frère.

-Je sais...on vous protégera ! promit Castiel, regardant Naomi avec détermination.

-Non, Castiel. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, hésita-t-elle encore une fois, son regard se baissant et sa respiration s'accélérant soudainement.

Castiel eut peur pour elle, voyant et entendant son état. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il s'avança vers elle doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, et lui demanda d'une voix légèrement prise d'inquiétude :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quand Zachariah reviendra, il me fera souffrir également. Tu l'as entendu, il aura l'éternité pour abuser de moi. Avant que ça n'arrive, j'aimerais...une dernière fois, j'aimerais connaitre la tendresse et la douceur, avoua-t-elle, le rouge piquant ses joues.

-Naomi ? interrogea l'ange, craignant de bien comprendre.

-S'il te plaît, Castiel. Juste une fois.

-Mais...nous sommes frère et sœur !

-Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'avoir envie de mon véhicule...

-Oui, bon, rougit-il légèrement lui aussi.

-Je ne peux pas le demander à tes singes, je ne crois pas qu'ils veuillent. Et pour Crowley...je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état...tu es le seul qu'il me reste, et tu me connais mieux que tous ici.

-Naomi...vous...tu as peur de moi. Comment pourrais-je encore te toucher après ce qu'on a fait ?!

-Je te le demande, cette fois. Laisse-moi t'offrir une nuit où nous serons tous les deux consentants. J'aimerais te redonner ce que tu as perdu à cause de moi, déclara-t-elle.

Castiel baissa un instant la tête. Il aurait tellement aimé la toucher dans d'autres circonstances, mais il se souvenait encore de ses cris de souffrance intérieurs, ceux que Zachariah n'avait pas entendus. Mais si jamais elle avait raison, si jamais la peur revenait à la vie, aucun d'eux n'aurait de répit. Sa grande sœur finirait par ne plus être qu'une poupée de chiffon...

-D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement.

Ca serait un moyen de se pardonner mutuellement, du moins l'espérait-il. Naomi lui fit un léger sourire puis s'approcha de lui. Après hésitation, elle posa une main timide sur son torse, commençant lentement à perdre sa peur envers son frère. Celui-ci la laissa doucement avancer, et l'embrassa finalement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent collés à l'autre. Leur entrevue se finit sur le lit, malgré leur timidité. Et à la fin, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre à se dire qu'ils avaient vraiment passé le point du non-retour, Castiel entendit un léger murmure en énochian :

-Je te pardonne, frère.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Loin de là.

* * *

**La situation se complique, mhh...que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre, selon vous? **

**Passez une bonne fin de journée, everyone (:**


	19. Chapitre 19: Est-ce une victoire?

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je suis assez triste de la terminer, car mine de rien j'aimais interagir avec les personnages...même si j'étais sadique avec eux! Bon, je ne sais que dire d'autre, et je ne veux pas me confondre en blabla x)**

**Je vous dirais donc un grand merci, à tous et à toutes, pour m'avoir lu. Merci aussi aux quelques lecteurs qui m'ont donné leurs avis :p J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Castiel se réveilla rapidement. Il aperçut une forme dans son lit, et se blottit contre en respirant la douce peau de son amante d'un soir, se serrant contre son dos. Alors qu'il songeait à la rejoindre dans les rêves, un cri le réveilla définitivement !

-Castiel, grouille-toi ! hurla Dean alors qu'il pénétrait dans le coin de son ange gardien.

Sa vue se bloqua sur quelque chose de très inhabituel : Castiel enlaçant une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle. Sa propre sœur !

-Ah je vois, grogna-t-il avec un certain dédain avant de s'en aller.

-Dean !

-Je m'en vais, Castiel. On a une boîte à refermer, et Sam a préféré s'en aller. Dès qu'on aura refermé le truc de Pandore, je ne veux plus te voir toi et ta salope de sœur !

Castiel ne put rien dire de plus, car Dean était déjà parti. Il ré-analysa la phrase de son ami. Sam était parti ?! Mais...il grogna à la fin de la phrase ! Et regarda si Naomi avait entendu, elle devait sans doute avoir été réveillée aussi...à son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait entendu et qu'une forme de culpabilité prenait déjà possession d'elle. Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa nuque pour la rassurer.

Alors que dans le salon, Dean avait appelé Metatron avec un air rageur qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Crowley avait décidé de revenir rapidement, et attendait également l'aide de l'angelot aux horribles ailes selon lui. Quand Metatron arriva, un livre à la main, son premier réflexe fut de pointer Crowley de son arme céleste quand il vit que c'était un démon.

-Du calme, Metatron, Crowley est avec nous ! soupira Dean, laissant paraitre sa colère.

-Un démon avec vous ?!

-Ouais, on a aussi une pute et son frère...

-Ne parlez d'eux ainsi ! Je sais comment arrêter la Peur d'agir, finit-il par déclarer malgré la colère qui s'emparait de lui quand Dean insulta sa famille.

Le Winchester et Crowley se rapprochèrent de l'autre ange et l'écoutèrent avec attention.

-Avant, où est Samuel ? Et Castiel et Naomi ?

-Sam est parti, on a jugé préférable de se séparer un peu, et les deux autres sont dans un lit à s'envoyer en l'air ! grommela-t-il.

Metatron haussa le sourcil tandis que Crowley faillit s'étouffa avec son verre de lait bio. Il le recracha gracieusement et toussota durant une petite minute sous les yeux des deux autres. Avait-il rêvé ou son rêve tournait vraiment au cauchemar ?! Sam qui s'en allait en abandonnant son frère chéri ? Castiel qui s'envoyait en l'air avec _**SON**_ ange ?!

-J'ai dû prendre trop d'alcool, nota-t-il.

-Je disais donc...que pour arrêter la Peur, il faut refermer la boîte.

-On le sait, ça, mais comment on fait ? Vous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire facilement..., fit remarqua en bougonnant Dean.

-Eh bien, c'est là le problème. Il faut une lame d'ange, mais elle ne pourra pas refermer le coffre toute seule. Nous aurons besoin de quelque chose de puissant qui puisse détruire tout ce qui existe.

-En gros, quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore..., se permit d'interrompre Crowley.

-Il existe bien quelques armes le pouvant, mais elles ont toutes disparues. Déjà plus de la moitié de votre ville croule sous les peurs des victimes. Certaines sont revenues à la vie, renseigna Metatron avec une certaine désolation.

-On va essayer de trouver un truc qui annulera les effets de la Peur, mais...c'est l'Apocalypse, hein ? finit par demander Dean avec lassitude.

-Si nous ne stoppons pas cela, en effet ça sera l'Apocalypse. La Peur se propagera sur Terre. Est-ce que l'une de vos peurs a déjà gagné du terrain ?

-Zachariah a failli tous nous tuer, et apparemment on est tous entrain de tomber, ouais...

-Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de peur ! sourit fièrement le démon.

-Tu n'as pas d'âme, c'est normal. Si Zachariah revient à la vie, il enclenchera l'Apocalypse en libérant Lucifer et Michel, cracha Metatron avec dédain, s'attirant des regards suspects et interrogateurs.

Castiel et Naomi arrivèrent alors, interrompant la conversation. Ils vinrent auprès des trois autres, semblant gênés tous les deux.

-As-tu trouvé un moyen de refermer la boîte de Pandore ? demanda gentiment Castiel à son frère.

-Il nous faut une lame d'ange et une arme capable de détruire n'importe quoi, ce qui ne sera pas simple à trouver, lui répondit-il. De plus, il faut ramener Sam. Il peut très bien céder à sa peur, et si c'est Lucifer, l'Apocalypse ira encore plus vite.

-Il m'a assuré qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, souffla Dean.

Au fond, il craignait le pire cependant. Il se souvint de leur dernière conversation avec nostalgie. C'était lui qui l'avait chassé, en quelque sorte.

_« -Sam, je ne vais pas résister longtemps...il m'ordonne presque de te violer sur ce putin de lit ! s'énerva Dean, tenant son petit frère par les épaules._

_-Dean, on va s'en sortir ! Ne l'écoute pas, je suis avec toi._

_-Non, écoute-moi ! Le mieux, c'est qu'on...on se sépare, juste le temps qu'on élimine la Peur, d'accord ?_

_-Quoi ?! Mais..., commença-t-il à protester._

_Dean l'avertit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. D'une part, si son petit frère tant aimé restait, il allait le briser, mais en plus l'un d'eux finirait par vouloir tuer l'autre. Leur comportement avait déjà changé à cause de Lucifer et Alastair, mieux valait ne pas attirer plus encore la haine entre eux. L'ainé lança un grand soupir, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait ni être facile pour lui, ni pour son frère, mais c'était pour son bien._

_-Pars, Sammy. Je t'appellerais lorsqu'on aura refermé Pandore, mais en attendant, il faut qu'on reste loin de l'autre. T'as compris ?_

_-Ouais...t'as peur que je laisse Lucifer pourrir ma caboche, c'est ça ? Je te comprends, Dean. Au fond, j'y songeais aussi. Tu promets qu'après on se reverra ? demanda rapidement Sam, souhaitant vite en finir avec son imbécile de frère qui ne lui faisait même pas confiance._

_-Je te le promets, banane._

_-Du gland ! grommela en retour le cadet._

_-Eh, Sam, tu promets que tu ne laisseras pas Lucifer prendre ton corps, hein ? Sinon je te botterais le cul moi-même, essaya de plaisanter Dean._

_Un petit sourire finalement triste lui répondit. Sam, au fond de lui, savait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir cette promesse, mais il n'en dit rien et promit simplement. »_

-Je prépare la voiture, je vais aller chercher des armes plus sophistiqués au Bunker. Metatron, vous venez avec moi ?

-Non Dean, je suis désolé. Je vais rester avec Castiel, j'aimerais que l'on parle un peu, refusa le Scribe.

Dean se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête avant de déguerpir. Metatron entraina Castiel plus loin, lui tendant un livre. Il le mit au parfum et tenta de lui instruire certaines choses sur la boîte de Pandore, tout en déviant parfois le sujet vers les supposées épreuves de la tablette des anges. Castiel lui répondit calmement que ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux tablette De toute manière, il n'y aurait peut-être plus de Paradis bientôt, songea-t-il tristement.

Durant ce temps, Naomi et Crowley étaient restés seuls. La femme jouait avec sa bague, baissant toujours la tête face au démon. Celui-ci regardait plus particulièrement le diamant bleu qu'arborait la bague de son ancien ange gardien. Les deux bagues étaient rassemblées...et maintenaient sans doute Naomi en vie. Ou plutôt le diamant d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, malgré la colère qui le prenait depuis qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait batifolé avec l'un de ses violeurs !

-Je suis désolée, le devança-t-elle, brisant le silence.

-Désolé de quoi, chérie ?

-De t'avoir...caché la vérité, d'avoir rompu la promesse que je t'avais faite. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas...comme avant, que tu veuilles te venger, expliqua-t-elle avec une nouvelle timidité.

Crowley lui releva le visage, sachant de quoi elle parlait. Elle savait donc qu'il avait entendu les paroles sur elle. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'excuser ? Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. A cause de lui, sans doute.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti le doute ou...la culpabilité. Ca fait mal au cœur. Il fallait que je te demande pardon.

-Tu sais que je ne peux jamais dire non à tes demandes quand je regarde ton joli minois ! essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Naomi lui fit un léger sourire, puis avança doucement sa tête vers lui. Tous deux restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, ne sachant finalement pas si faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire allait être une bonne idée. Naomi franchit le pas la première, déposant un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres de son démon. Leurs lèvres bougèrent entre elles, et le baiser devint brûlant, désespéré. Ils se séparèrent cependant au bout d'un petit temps, pour raison respiratoire. L'ange regarda sa bague. Elle en comptait en fait deux. Deux bagues qui n'en formaient qu'une lorsqu'elles étaient unies. Une petite invention toute simple. Elle défit les deux bagues, et n'en garda qu'une. Prenant l'une des mains de Crowley, Naomi fit glisser la seconde sur son annulaire. Le diamant scintilla tout simplement.

Crowley ne put rien dire dans l'immédiat. Il savait qu'elle remettait une partie de sa vie entre ses mains démoniaques. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait : enlever le diamant sur sa bague, ainsi que celui sur celle de son ancienne amante, et les réunir tous les deux. Il fit apparaitre une chaine, et une fois le médaillon assemblé, il alla rejoindre le cou de la superbe créature, tout cela sans parler.

-Merci, murmura finalement la femme.

-En un sens, c'est toi que je dois remercier, avoua difficilement le démon.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai envoyé en Enfer en m'offrant à toi, et j'en étais consciente.

-Peut-être, mais tu m'as sorti de l'enfer sur terre, chérie ! Souviens-toi de quand tu m'as donné tes larmes.

_« Deux petites gouttes d'eau tombèrent à l'unisson d'un œil bleu comme l'océan, des lueurs aussi transparentes que la glace. Elles allèrent chacune rejoindre le doigt d'un homme. Celui-ci vit avec admiration et joie les deux larmes devenir de beaux diamants déjà tout faits. Ils portaient un symbole._

_-Notre signe pour dire l'amour, le renseigna Naomi en lui donnant un doux sourire._

_Gilgamesh lui répondit par un baiser amoureux, et glissa les deux diamants dans deux bagues. Puis il prit la main de son ange, et lui mit la bague au doigt. Naomi reproduit son geste avec sa main, et celles-ci s'enlacèrent ensuite. C'était un moment qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé par quoi que ce soit._

_-Comment dit-on je t'aime dans ta langue ? souffla le héros aux oreilles de son amante._

_Elle prononça calmement l'expression en énochian, lui apprenant les subtilités de son langage céleste. A la fin, Gilgamesh réussit à le dire sans faire de faute. Il lui murmura ces mots à l'oreille, avant de lui donner son baiser le plus amoureux. »_

Le souvenir mourut dans leur esprit tandis que leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser fougueux et amoureux. Crowley était bien déterminé à reconstruire leur passé commun, et ce n'était pas une peur qui allait lui prendre celle qu'il apprenait de nouveau à aimer. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains sur Naomi, les posant sur ses joues puis sa nuque, et allant s'égarer gentiment près de sa poitrine.

-Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux être tendre tout en étant le démon le plus chiant et courageux que tu connaisses, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Naomi eut un petit sourire et accepta finalement. Elle se laissa aller aux mains de son démon préféré. Son corps se tendit vers lui, tandis que des doigts lents se dirigeaient vers son bas-ventre. Mais il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne les déranger. Crowley se fit violemment éjecter loin de Naomi. L'ange prit peur.

-Naomi, ma chère sœur que j'aime beaucoup, tu n'as pas encore compris que tu es mienne ? soupira une voix qui eut le don de faire trembler l'être céleste de peur.

Elle se figea, restant debout, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait déjà. Zachariah apparut près d'elle, tournant autour d'elle et la regardant d'un regard gourmand ?!

-Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, petite sœur. Mes frères s'occupent déjà des autres, nous pourrons donc avoir une petite réunion de famille, susurra-t-il près d'elle, posant ses mains partout.

Naomi ferma vite les yeux, mais elle crut sentir un contact contre elle. L'ange mort était capable de la toucher ! Elle ouvrit vite ses beaux yeux bleus, prenant encore plus peur, et s'éloigna de l'odieux personnage. Crowley, au fond, restait immobile, coincé par il ne savait quoi.

Dean nettoyait sa voiture dans le but de partir en ayant une Impala flamboyante, quand une voix sortit de nulle part le fit frissonner.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, tu me déçois, mon garçon ! Tu n'as donc pris aucun plaisir avec ton petit frère innocent ? Tu n'es pas entré au plus profond de son être pour l'entendre te supplier d'arrêter de le déchirer ? demanda innocemment Alastair.

Le chasseur lâcha ses outils. Son ennemi était là, devant lui. Il prit son arme.

-Oh, ça ne me fera que des chatouilles, tu sais ? Contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne peux pas encore te toucher. Tu maitrises ta peur, c'est bien, mon jeune élève. Mais tu vas céder quand Sam reviendra. Tu as trop envie de te fondre entre son joli fessier.

-Tais-toi, fumier ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Dis-moi, Dean, ça fait quoi de savoir que son petit frère va servir de capote à Lucifer ? Parce que oui, Sam ne résistera pas. En ce moment même, Lucifer est entrain d'investir son corps. Oh, que c'est beau à voir.

-_**LA FERME**_ !

-Et Cassie, tu sais ce qu'il va faire ? Aie, Metatron a été jeté à terre par Gabriel...si Cassie ne résiste pas, il va se faire tuer, tu sais ? Oh, et que vois-je ? Naomi au sol avec Zach sur elle ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla Dean, à bout.

-Et toi, mon cher et tendre élève, tu sais ce que tu vas devenir quand je reviendrais ? Je t'infligerais de douces tortures jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de reprendre ta place, Dean.

Celui-ci donna un coup de poing à l'être fantôme. Il passa son bras à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui le fit rager. Mais la peur prit le dessus sur sa haine. Il devait voir Castiel, au moins lui, et ensuite rappeler Sam ! Courant le plus vite qu'il put, il entra vite dans le modeste appartement. Metatron était allongé au sol, immobilisé tandis que Castiel se battait pour rester lucide. Dean le vit donner un coup rageur à son frère avant de partir ailleurs. Gabriel le suivit, laissant Metatron partir. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien, Dean aida le Scribe à le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'autre pièce, ils entendirent des cris. Ceux de Crowley qui menaçaient Zachariah de beaucoup de choses, comme lui faire griller les ailes au barbecue, mais l'entité s'en contrefichait totalement. Il bougeait furieusement sur sa prisonnière qui était couchée ventre contre le sol. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter et commençait à perdre le contrôle. Son collier avait été jeté plus loin, tandis que le coffre contenant la Peur semblait s'illuminer brusquement. Metatron se dirigea discrètement vers le collier, sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tu es mienne, petite sœur, susurra Zachariah à la femme sous lui.

-Pitié..., murmura-t-elle, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même.

Et plus elle se perdait dans ses supplications, plus elle sentait le membre de son frère en elle. Il était entrain de prendre forme matérielle ! Dean et Castiel le virent, et essayèrent de faire quelque chose, mais Dean fut projeté au sol par sa peur, qui lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Bienvenue en enfer, mon élève ! clama Alastair.

Tandis que près de lui, Castiel libéra Crowley avant de faire un grand pas en arrière. Gabriel tenait une arme avec lui.

-Tu sais que c'est le mieux, petit frère. Tu ne mérite même pas d'être notre frère après ce que tu as fais. Détruire le Paradis, le réduire à _**NEANT**_ ! hurla la peur avec une haine sans pareille.

-Pardon..., murmura l'autre ange.

-_**IL N'Y A AUCUN PARDON ! **_

Un cri plus fort que les autres interrompit tout le monde. Ils regardèrent en direction de la seule femme dans la pièce dévastée. Elle se tortillait sous Zachariah, mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui causait une horrible souffrance. Ils regardèrent tous Metatron. Ce dernier avait une lame d'ange en main qui transperçait le diamant. Un cri masculin apparut à son tour. Zachariah se recula de sa sœur, se tenant le ventre. Il commençait à disparaitre ! Et explosa dans une grande lumière aveuglante. Crowley fut le premier à réagir, approchant Naomi. Il vit une grande blessure se former à son ventre aussi. Du sang coula en quantité de sa plaie.

-Naomi ! interpella-t-il.

L'action se passa très rapidement ensuite. Dean termina sa course contre un mur, étranglé par Alastair. Castiel, dans un mouvement énervé, frappa Gabriel et alla vite près de sa grande sœur, voulant la soigner ! Mais rien ne fonctionnait ! Il prit la main de Naomi en désespoir de cause. Elle la serra faiblement, puis regarda Crowley. Ses yeux brillaient intensément. Et enfin, deux larmes coulèrent. Deux petites larmes qui voulaient se libérer depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis que Zachariah lui avait appris à ne plus pleurer. Crowley comprit, et prit vite sa lame d'ange volé à un pauvre angelot, avant de récupérer les larmes qui s'effondrèrent sur la matière céleste. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se téléporta vers le coffre. Au moment où Dean tourna de l'œil, se dirigeant droit en Enfer, Alastair disparut dans un cri rageur, suivi de Gabriel, qui murmura à son petit frère :

-Je te déteste...

Avant de disparaitre. Crowley revint, se précipitant directement sur Naomi, laquelle n'avait plus aucune force. Metatron alla s'occuper de Dean qui avait un mal affreux à respirer. Il fit en sorte de la soigner. Castiel lui jeta un regard empli de peur, alors qu'il sentait la vie de sa sœur disparaitre. La main qu'il tenait fermement cessa de la serrer, retombant mollement au sol. C'était la fin. La fin de la Peur, tout le monde l'espérait. Laissant seul Crowley avec son amante enfin libérée de sa souffrance, Castiel s'empressa de rejoindre son protégé.

Les heures qui passèrent furent les plus dures pour tout le monde. Crowley s'était retiré avec le corps de son ange gardien, allant la déposer à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Dean préféra rester seul, pleurant en silence et espérant que son petit Sam allait bien.

Et Metatron et Castiel restèrent ainsi, assis sur un banc à contempler un port. Castiel avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais il ravala ses larmes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement au scribe.

-Mieux valait pour elle de mourir plutôt que de rester entre les griffes de Zachariah.

-Mais elle est au Purgatoire maintenant ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

-Je sais, Castiel. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ne t'en fais pas, elle saura se défendre. Nous devons arrêter tout ceci, enfermer la boîte de Pandore au Paradis, et nous y enfermer !

-Mais...je dois m'occuper de Dean et Sam !

-Je pense qu'ils comprendront. Lorsque Sam reviendra vers Dean, ils comprendront ton choix. Viens, rentrons à la maison. Il nous faut nous reposer, compatit Metatron.

Castiel accepta tristement, tenant en main un diamant brisé. Il le jeta dans l'eau du port, espérant au moins que sa sœur ne souffrirait plus, et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre en faisant le sacrifice de rester au Paradis à jamais. Il fit ensuite signe à son frère qu'il était prêt à rentrer. Tous deux se téléportèrent au Paradis, fermant les yeux et appréciant cette nouvelle sérénité.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, une mine horrifiée les prit. Ils regardèrent le Paradis, un Paradis dévasté, là, devant eux !

-Bonjour mes frères, accueillit la voix de...

-Sam ?! murmura l'ange des Winchester.

-Lucifer. Et oui, Sam m'a dit oui, littéralement. Il ne voulait pas quitter son frère pour toujours. Metatron, pas ravi de te revoir. Castiel, nous allons devoir parler de tes erreurs, petit frère insouciant !

-Lucifer...comment as-tu...

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de parler. Metatron venait de plonger sa lame dans son ventre et récupérant sa...Grâce ?!

-Je vais tous nous expulser !

-Oh non, Metatron, marmonna Lucifer en plongeant à son tour sa lame dans le cœur de son frère. Désolé, mais je savais tes plans depuis le début. Il n'y aura pas d'expulsion pour les anges.

Lucifer s'arrêta un moment, savourant la terreur qui déformait l'horrible visage du Scribe. Il se sentit flatté d'inspirer autant de terreur à un idiot comme Metatron.

-Il n'y aura qu'une...Apocalypse ! articula-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, enfonçant encore plus loin la lame dans le cœur de son pauvre frère. Et désormais, _**JE**_ suis le nouveau Maître. Je commencerais par me venger des humains pour m'avoir enlevé ma famille et l'avoir corrompu, et ensuite, je m'occuperais des anges qui ne me seront pas fidèles. Et enfin, Père. Je vous l'avais dit, tous les chemins mènent à ça. _**L'Apocalypse**_. Il n'y a plus aucun Paradis désormais.

* * *

**Vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre? :p Je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fictions (:**


End file.
